The Unwritten Rule
by ScandalousDreaming
Summary: They broke the unwritten rule.
1. Chapter 1

"Shit." Olivia whispered to herself, having just stubbed her toe on the side of the long black modern dresser.

She immediately smacked her hand over her mouth and looked over at the black fabric base frame double bed with an upholstered headboard the man she had a one night stand with was sleeping in. Although the room was dark, she could still make out his silhouette and the rest of his features with the help of the moonlight and the other lights illuminating the city below, shining through the floor to ceilings window in the bedroom. He slightly stirred, but remained sleeping. Olivia exhaled a sigh of relief when he didn't wake up. She would feel more embarrassed than she already did now, if he had. She resumed her task at hand, which was frantically running around the room as carefully and quietly as she possibly could, while trying to pick up her clothes that were scattered all around the room.

At the age of twenty-six, she could count on one hand the number of men she'd slept with and the one night stands she's had, combined. She typically wasn't the type of woman that slept around like her free spirited best friend, Abigail Whelan. Olivia was a good girl and had always been, so the type of reckless behavior she showcased tonight was completely out of character for her. That was only partially the reason why she was freaking out as she scurried around the room though, trying to find her discarded clothing.

The other reason why she was in such disarray was because the man that dwelled inside her walls well into the wee hours of the morning was none other than her older sister's ex-husband, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. How could she do such a thing and how did she allow it to happened, were the two main questions floating around in her head as she searched for her panties. She knew she broke some kind of girl code. Sleeping with your sister's ex-husband was something you just didn't do.

Guilt was one of the many emotions flowing through her body. She couldn't think clearly while they were in the throes of passion, but once she sobered up, all of her sense came back to her and the first thing it told her to do was get the hell out of there. Of course she could always blame it on the alcohol, but she and Fitz both knew they weren't intoxicated. Their brains weren't impaired… well not by alcohol, when they changed the dynamic of their relationship.

 _ **Flashback: the evening before…**_

Olivia walked down the snack aisle of the grocery store after grabbing a box of popcorn to go with the cheap bottle of red wine in the shopping basket hanging on her arm. As she rounded the corner to head to the checkout counter, she and another shopper almost collided.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Olivia immediately apologized.

"No, I'm sorry. It was my fault. I should've been more careful turning the corner." A familiar deep, baritone voice replied that Olivia recognized right off the bat.

"Fitz?"

"Olivia?"

"Hi."

"Hi."

He wasn't as shocked to see her as she was to see him, but he was still shocked nonetheless.

"What are you doing here?" Olivia asked in confusion. "I thought you moved to California."

"I did but a friend of mine, who's also a pharmacist, offered me a job and I decided to take it. I'm getting paid more plus the west coast was lonely since all of my family and friends are here. I actually just got done unpacking the last of my things in my new apartment and decided to do a little grocery shopping since I literally have no food or drinks."

"Oh, well welcome back."

Fitz smiled, "Thanks. It feels good to be back." He admitted with a contented sigh.

"I bet."

"So how have you been Liv?" He asked, changing the subject, diverting the attention from him to her.

"I've been really good. I can't complain. I own a little photography studio and it's doing well so I would say I'm very fortunate."

"Wow that's great. I remember you used to love taking photos so I'm not really surprised you chose it as a career choice."

"Yeah I'm extremely proud of my little studio that I bought myself. It was hard to get it started especially when I had everyone in my ear telling me not to waste my money on something that wasn't gonna last long. For most photographers, it's hard to make a living. I'm just grateful that I'm not among those that are struggling to pay their bills trying to do what they're passionate about and went to school for."

She pulled out a card from her wallet and handed it to Fitz.

"That's my business card."

"The Right Light: Photography Studio." Fitz read the name of her studio, typed on the card aloud as he briefly scanned over the rest information on it. "It has a nice ring to it."

"You think so?" Fitz nodded.

"Yeah, I like it. At least I know where to go now if I ever need my picture taken professionally. Can I keep this?" He asked, holding up the card.

"Yeah."

Fitz pulled out his wallet and slipped the card inside of it.

"I should let you get going so you can get home. You probably have so much more to do."

Fitz shook his head, "Actually I'm all settled in not just with my apartment but at my job too. All I have to do is put all these groceries away and cook dinner and I'll be done with everything."

"Oh, good luck with that."

"Thanks."

"Well I'm gonna go home, pop a bowl of popcorn, probably drink half this bottle and call it a night."

Fitz raised a brow at her. "Really?"

"Yep. Popcorn is my favorite food to eat and red wine is my favorite beverage to drink."

"Liv, popcorn is not real food. It's a snack, not dinner. That's not healthy at all." Fitz didn't mean to sound like an annoying prick, telling her how to eat and what she should be eating, but she used to be family and he cared about her well-being.

"I know but I'm a terrible cook and even I wasn't, I would be too lazy to whip myself up something."

"How about you come over to my place and join me for dinner." He offered and to make his offer sound more appealing, he added, "I'm making my best dish which is lasagna. I promise you won't be disappointed."

Of course Olivia was hesitant about going to her ex-brother-in -law's apartment alone, but her stomach felt like it was eating a hole out of her back and decided to take him up on his offer.

"Okay, I'll join you for dinner and you better be as good as cook as you claim to be Grant." She quipped, wagging her index finger in his face.

"Yes ma'am."

He led the way over to the checkout counter and Olivia followed after him. After going back and forth for a few minutes, Olivia finally allowed Fitz to pay for her two items along with the rest of his groceries.

* * *

"You have a nice place." Olivia complimented him as she walked around the modern designed apartment accentuated in white, black, and gray. All of the furniture was modern and varied in those three colors as well.

She was currently in the living room, where a large black leather sectional sofa was placed with its back facing the kitchen and a black coffee table sat directly in front of it, on a white rug, so it wouldn't cause any damage to the plain black marble tile flooring. Adjacent to the sofa, was a one hundred inch plasma television mounted on the wall above a fireplace.

"Thank you." Fitz called back to her from his place in the kitchen as he prepared their dinner.

Although his apartment was the type that didn't typically have that homey feeling, he somehow managed to make his have it. Maybe because he had pictures placed and hung up all around his apartment of himself, his parents, and his grandparents.

After giving herself a self-tour around his apartment, Olivia eventually joined him in the kitchen. She uncorked the bottle of wine and poured herself a healthy glass of it.

"Your place is a lot nicer than mine and looks way more expensive." She stated, taking a seat on one of the chairs at the island.

"Thanks but I bet yours is a lot cozier than mine and feels more like a place to call home."

Olivia shrugged, "Eh, you might be right about that."

Fitz turned enough to look at her and flashed his signature lopsided grin. "So how's your family?" He asked, turning his focus back to cooking.

"They're good. My parents are doing well and so is…" Olivia awkwardly trailed off.

She wasn't sure if she should say her sister's name in his presence. She didn't know how he would react.

"And so is Gabriella, I assume you were going to say." Fitz finished for her, turning back around to face her. Olivia nodded, which caused him to give her a small assuring smile, "It's okay, you can say her name. I won't freak out if you do. In fact… how is she? She's married right?" He wasn't asking as the curious ex-husband that still harbored feelings for his ex-wife, he honestly wanted to know how she was doing.

"Uh yeah, she's been married to a man named Michael for about eight years now and together they have two boys. Ryan is seven, he's the oldest and Caleb is four."

"Oh yeah? That's good that she found a man that made her happy and is raising a family with him. I'm really happy for her." Olivia could not only hear the sincerity in his voice, but she could also see it in his facial expression.

"Why did you two get a divorce?" Olivia questioned.

"Gabriella didn't tell you?"

Olivia nodded, "She did but she told me her side of the story. I want to hear yours."

"What did she tell you happened?" Fitz asked, curious to find out what she told her family was the reason for their failed marriage.

"She said that you didn't want to be married anymore and cheated on her. Is that true?"

Fitz took a sip of his scotch. He welcomed the burning sensation in his throat due to the liquor. He needed some alcohol in his system if he was going to discuss his ex-wife and what was once their so called marriage. "Partially true. Yes, I didn't want to be married to her anymore and started to distance myself from her but I never cheated on her. She always assumed I did and when she asked me I didn't confirm it nor deny it because it didn't matter what I said she would believe what she wanted and there was no changing her mind."

"But why did you withdraw from her." That was the only thing that Olivia didn't understand.

"I… I don't think it's my place to say and it's not something I really want to get into either." He said, turning back around to check on the food.

"Fitz, I really want to know."

Fitz threw his head back with a sigh. "I didn't love her. I wasn't in love with her. I thought I was but I wasn't and I didn't realize that until I found out she aborted my baby without even telling me she was pregnant."

The last thing Olivia ever expected him to say was that her sister got an abortion. She found that hard to believe since her sister was such a great mother to her two nephews and thoroughly enjoyed parenthood.

"At first I was pissed that she would be betray me like that, her husband, the man she claimed to love but as the days went by, I came to the realization that she did us both a favor. We were young and blinded by what we thought was love when in reality it was nothing more than lust. We had nothing keeping us together so we got to go our separate ways and start over nice and fresh."

"How do you know the baby was yours though? Maybe she cheated on you and as a result ended up pregnant with another man's baby but didn't want to keep it."

"Olivia, it doesn't matter how you try to look at it whether the baby was mine or not, she still betrayed me. But that was a long time ago and I've moved on. To be honest with you, I haven't thought about your sister since our marriage was annulled. We both accepted that we didn't want to be with each other anymore but if this conversation ever comes up between you and your sister, ask her how and when she really met Michael. You'll know the truth then."

Fitz left the conversation at that and he wasn't going to say anymore on the matter. He left it open ended for Olivia to come up with whatever she believed he was insinuating.

"Dinner's ready." He announces.

* * *

"Thank you Fitz, dinner was amazing. That was the best lasagna I've ever eaten." Olivia said as she leaned back in her chair. Her stomach felt like it was about to burst, but the lasagna had been so good she couldn't get enough of it.

"I told you." Fitz finished his last bit of food before washing it down with his tumbler of scotch. "Would like anymore?" He pointed at the almost finished pan of lasagna.

"As much as I want to say yes, I'll have to pass because if I take one more bite, my stomach is gonna bust open." She groaned, rubbing her too full belly.

Fitz laughed and collected their dirty dishes.

"Do you need help cleaning up?"

"Nah, I got everything."

"Okay then, I'm gonna head out now. I have to be up early for my first appointment tomorrow morning."

"Let me see you out."

Fitz, like the gentleman he was, walked her to the door and helped her put her light coat on to protect her upper body from the night's crisp autumn air. He then handed her her purse.

Olivia turned back around to face him, "Thanks again for dinner. I had a great time tonight. It was nice catching up with you."

"I had a great time too." Fitz admitted with a smile.

"Goodnight Fitz."

"Goodnight Liv."

He leaned down to give her cheek a friendly peck. As soon as his lips made contact, they both felt an electric current surge through their bodies. Fitz slightly pulled back to look at her, wanting to see if she felt it too. The look she gave him confirmed his suspicions. In that moment, the atmosphere around them changed. The air became thick as they gazed into the others eyes. Slowly their faces gravitated towards each other until their lips connected. Their kiss started off slow and languid as they got used to the new feeling.

Fitz's hands cupped the sides of her faces as the kiss became more frantic and passionate. It was Olivia who pushed away, breaking the kiss, when he attempted to slip his tongue in her mouth.

"Fitz stop, we can't." Olivia panted breathlessly.

Fitz ran a hand through his hair, "I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me. I'm sorry." He repeated.

"It's okay. It's both our faults. I'm sorry too." An awkward silence fell upon them until Olivia finally broke it. "I should probably go."

"You should." Fitz agreed.

However, neither of them made a move. Their gazes were yet again transfixed on the others. Like before their bodies were being pulled together by a magnetic force that neither was able to see. Fitz again captured Olivia's lips with his, but this time she allowed him access into her mouth. His tongue took full advantage of the opportunity to explore her mouth.

Fitz's hands traveled down her body and cupped her perfectly round ass. He grasped each of her globes and used them as leverage to lift her up. Olivia instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. He blindly walked them from the foyer to the living room, where she straddled his lap on the sectional. Olivia's grip on his hair tightened as she ground her hips into him. Fitz was enjoying the feeling of her dry humping him, but he needed more. He pushed her hips down further onto him, causing more friction. Olivia gasped and moaned from the sensation of his large bulge firmly rubbing against her aching center.

What they were doing to each other felt amazing, but it still wasn't enough. They craved to feel more. Without breaking their lip lock, Fitz stood them back up and maneuvered them through his apartment until they were inside his bedroom. He deposited Olivia on his bed and immediately climbed on top of her, resuming their make out session.

The kiss was getting too heated to the point where it was heating up the rest of their bodies. The room felt like it was also getting too hot to be clad in all the clothes they were in. The first article of clothing to go was Fitz's fitted Ralph Lauren black blue label wool cashmere V-neck sweater. Next was Olivia's light coat and her white modern cowl neck sweater. Fitz was pleased to see that she only had a black lace bra underneath that he expertly unfastened.

Everything that happened after that, happened in a blur. The rest of their clothes were strewed in all different kinds of directions. Hands and lips were everywhere as they explored uncharted territories that were their bodies. Any ounce of rationality they had before was gone now as they spent the whole entire night getting intimate.

 _ **End of Flashback: Present time**_

Olivia finally collected all of her belongings and was about to exit the bedroom when Fitz's groggy voice made her freeze in place as if her not moving would make her invisible.

"Liv?"

She silently cursed as she slowly turned around to see a tired looking Fitz with a severe case of bedhead looking at her with a quizzical look on his face.

"Where are you going at…" He looked over at the digital clock on the nightstand next to his side of the California king bed. "...three forty-two in the morning?" He asked with furrowed brows.

"I have to go to my place. I have work in a few hours so…"

She wasn't technically lying, she did have to be back up in a few hours for work, but her leaving in the middle of the night had nothing to do with her job. Fitz wasn't buying her excuse either.

"Liv, you really shouldn't be out this late. I feel good knowing you're here and you're safe." He said with genuine care.

"Fitz, I can't stay here any longer." Olivia sighed, not wanting to get into the conversation she tried to avoid by sneaking out.

"Why not?"

Fitz pushed his silk charcoal comforter back and threw his legs over the side of the bed. He grabbed his discarded black Calvin Klein boxer shorts he wore the previous day and slipped them back on. As he did that, Olivia tried not to admire his godlike body, which was proving to be a great challenge. It was hard not to look at his defined torso and toned legs. Her eyes traveled down to the large bulge in his boxers. Olivia knew exactly what was beneath them and what it was capable of. She crossed her legs to help with the ache between her thighs as images of the inexplicable things he did to her body flashed through her mind.

Fitz was well aware of the fact that Olivia was checking him out. He could feel her eyes burning a hole in his flesh. He strode over to her with a cocky grin on his face. He already had a lot of confidence and the way Olivia was ogling him only boosted his ego more. Fitz wasn't the Casanova type. He didn't usually seduce women. He didn't have a different woman or multiple women in his bed every night. However, he wasn't the type that really dated either. His last real relationship was with Olivia's sister. Since then, he entertained a few women throughout the years, but they were nothing serious.

Olivia finally snapped out of her trance when she noticed Fitz approaching her.

"You know why I can't stay." She said, taking a step back as he got closer.

"No, I don't. Enlighten me." He told her; unfazed by her backing up with every step he took towards her.

"Because you're my sister's ex-husband and me being here is beyond inappropriate."

Olivia tried to take another step away from him only to have her back come in contact with his closed bedroom door. Fitz smirked and continued to stalk towards her until he was standing an inch away from her.

"What we did all night long was a lot more inappropriate than you just being here, do you think?"

"It was all inappropriate. I should've never agreed to have dinner with you. I should've left when you kissed me. I shouldn't have let things get so out of hand. Fitz, we really crossed the line last night. What we did was wrong on so many levels."

"I know and I'm sorry to have put you in that position… and the many other positions I had you in." He joked, trying to make things less awkward, but Olivia didn't see the humor in their current situation.

"Seriously? I don't know how you can make light of all this. We had sex which wouldn't have been a problem if you weren't my ex-brother-in-law."

"Oh c'mon Liv, where's your sense of humor?" She stared at him with a blank expression on her face. "Okay fine. I can understand why you're reacting the way you are but it's been ten years since I one, last saw your sister and two, since our marriage that didn't even last a year was annulled so forgive for not feeling as guilty as you for what we did. To be honest, I can't necessarily say that I regret it either."

"Well I did. My sister once loved you… or at least she thought she did and for me to sleep with you was one of the worst kinds of betrayal I could do to her. She'll probably never forgive me if she ever finds out. How could I have been so caught up? I'm so stupid." Olivia chastised herself, smacking her palm against her forehead repeatedly.

Fitz took another step closer to her and grabbed ahold of her hand to stop her from hitting herself again.

"Hey…hey Liv. Woah, stop. You're not stupid. Look at me." He cupped her chin with his index finger and thumb and raise her head to look at him. "You're right okay. What happened last night was a mistake and I'm really sorry. It shouldn't have happened but it did and we can't take it back, we can only move forward. Let's just forget last night ever happened okay?"

This time there was no wit in his tone. His words were genuine and if she had any doubts, his eyes told her everything she needed to know.

"Okay." She agreed with a nod.

He mirrored her actions. "Okay."

"I really do need to get going though." She said before turning to leave his bedroom. Fitz, however, stopped her by gently grabbing her arm, when she reached out to grab the handle to his bedroom door.

"Wait Liv."

"What Fitz?"

"Take care and I hope we can be friends." He told her honestly.

Olivia gave him a small smile, "Thanks Fitz, you too but I don't think we should have any type of relationship. It's just not right, I'm sorry."

With that being said, she left out of his room forgetting to take his undiscovered feelings with her. Fitz remained in the same spot, staring at the door Olivia had walked out of several minutes ago. He couldn't explain why he did, but his legs would not allow him to move. All he knew was that Olivia had done something to him and he was fully determined to figure exactly what that was, all consequences be damned.

 **Author's Note: So this is a little something something that's been on mind for a very long time. This storyline was actually the original Three Hearts story or Two Hearts story (one of the two). Originally Fitz and Olivia were going to have a one night stand that resulted in her becoming pregnant. Olivia was going to lie for months about the identity of the baby's father, but eventually her sister would find out that it was Fitz. That's not the case in this version. I don't even know if this will be a version (story) because I have my other ones to finish (which I'm currently working on simultaneously), but I just wanted to put this out there to see if anyone was interested.**

 **Some answers to questions you might have:**

 **Fitz is thirty years old.**

 **He's an only child.**

 **He and Gabriella got married at the age of twenty.**

 **Their marriage only lasted seven months before it was annulled.**

 **They met when they were freshmen at the University of the District of Columbia Community College.**

 **Gabriella never found out that Fitz knew about the abortion.**

 **After completing his undergraduate, Fitz attended the University of California- San Francisco to study pharmacy. He was no longer married at that time.**

 **Fitz and Olivia had absolutely nothing going on while he was with her sister. They never had inappropriate feelings for each other before. This is the first time they are seeing each other in this light. In fact, they didn't even spend a lot of time around each other when Fitz was married to her sister.**

 **Fitz is not meant to come off as a bad guy. If I continue this fic, he will not be pursuing Olivia to use her as a way to get back at her sister. He is a genuine guy that wears his heart on his sleeve.**

 **I think I covered everything, if not please do not hesitate to ask as many questions as you want. I'll gladly answer all of them. I don't want to reveal too much though just in case I decide to continue this in the future. I'm a bit rusty since I haven't written anything in a while, so this was also to help me get back in the rhythm of things. I'll admit that I wasn't happy about that last Hold Tight update for those that read that fic. Thank you for all of the positive reviews though. I really appreciated them.**

 **As always I hope you enjoyed and please let me know what you think of this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I decided to continue this fic by popular demand. I won't post chapter 2 though until I update my other stories that I know a lot of you have been waiting patiently for me to do and thank you for your patience. The reason for this author's note is to get everyone's input because The Unwritten Rule can go in various directions, but I would like some help figuring out which direction to go in. I was thinking about doing something I think I've only done once in Her Bodyguard and that is work backwards. By that I mean, I was going to start chapter 2 off with a confrontation BETWEEN FITZ, LIV, and LIV's SISTER that happens months later and then recount the events that lead up to it chapter by chapter until we reach that moment and then go from there. Does that make sense? I don't know it's just a thought, but I would really love and appreciate some feedback, ideas, suggestions, etc. please and thank you!**

 **P.S. I'm also thinking about making a Twitter account if any of you want to follow me on there. If I do make one I'll let you all know in one of my author's note on all of my fics.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you enjoy!**

"So what you slept with Fitz. I don't see what the problem is." Abby said with a nonchalant shrug.

She was currently in the middle of helping Olivia get the studio ready for the appointments they had scheduled for the day, while Olivia filled her in on what had transpired between her and Fitz the night before. Olivia, who had been fidgeting with the lighting kits, stopped what she was doing and shot Abby an incredulous look.

"What do you mean you don't see what the problem is? Are you serious? I slept with my sister's ex-husband. I had to have broken some kind of law that someone forgot to write down in the sister handbook." Olivia groaned.

"So what. Liv, it's been what almost a decade since they got divorced? I doubt your sister will care that you had sex with her ex. It's been ten years for christ's sake! Gabriella has moved on with another man and had two of his children. Fitz is not and hasn't been a thought of hers in a very long time. And if I recall correctly, didn't their marriage only last a few months before they got it annulled?" Olivia nodded. "Exactly! So you have nothing to worry about. Their marriage wasn't even a real marriage." Abby tried to reason with her, but Olivia was hearing none of that.

"It doesn't matter how long it lasted, a marriage is still a marriage. My sister was married to Fitz once upon a time ago and last night I had sex with him. What I did with him, _to_ him was wrong and it shouldn't have happened."

Abby rolled her eyes at Olivia. She loved her best friend to death, but Olivia was making too big a deal out of something that wasn't worth fretting over in her opinion. She was blowing the entire thing out of proportion and it wasn't necessary.

"But it did happen and it's over now, move on. You screwed him one time. It's not like you did it when he was still with your sister. You did nothing wrong Liv. You are both very single adults that consented to participate in a perfectly natural adult activity. I don't see why you're stressing over this especially if you don't plan on telling your sister about it or seeing Fitz again."

It was a rare occurrence, but when prompted Abby could provide very powerful words of wisdom or be the voice of reason in a situation such as the one her bestie was involved in currently. She was very convincing to say the least and had a way with words, even when her language was as colorful as the rainbow most of the time.

Olivia pondered what Abby said and mentally gave herself a pep talk. That seemed to be doing the trick because her nerves started to settle down and the knot in her stomach loosened up some. She released a relieved sigh as all of that pent up anxiety left her body.

"You know what, you're right. You're a hundred percent right."

"I know I am." Abby replied with a satisfied smile on her face. Her work was complete and she accomplished her goal.

"Fitz and I had a one night stand, it was a mistake and it'll never happen again so there's no need for Gabriella to find out." Olivia convinced herself.

Abby threw her hands up, "S'what I've been saying."

Olivia walked over to her and gave her hug.

"Thanks Abs. Thank you for talking some sense into me. I really needed this talk and I'm glad I had it with you. You always know the right words to say to make me feel better."

Abby hugged her back.

"Aw you're welcome babes. Do you feel better?"

"Much. Thank you." Olivia told her sincerely.

"Damn I'm good. I should really consider going back to school to become a shrink or do it as a side job. You're lucky you're my best friend or else I would've charged you for this session." She quipped, making the both of them laugh. "You know what I just realized?"

"What?"

"You left out something." Her response was too obscure for Olivia to catch on to what she was trying to get at.

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked with confusion etched on her face.

"You forgot to mention a teeny tiny detail when you were telling me about what happened last night."

"What's that?"

"How was it?" Abby finally came out and asked the question that had been lingering around in her brain. She just wanted to make sure her friend was okay before she asked this question.

"How was what?"

Abby huffed impatiently, rolling her eyes as she did so. She thought it was obvious what she wanted to know, but apparently not.

"The sex. Fitz. How was he in bed. Is he packing some serious heat or is he one of those gorgeous men with small packages?"

Olivia should've known that was what Abby really wanted to know. She figured it was a matter of time before her friend's raunchy side made its appearance.

"Abby I am not discussing that with you."

With a roll of her own eyes, Olivia walked back across the small studio and resumed her task of making sure the lighting equipment was set up as needed for her first appointment that was in approximately a half an hour.

"What? Why not? I want to know. I have a right to know especially after I just gave you some bomb ass advice. You owe me that sister. C'mon give me something." Abby shamelessly begged.

She remembered what Fitz looked like from the few times he was around her. She remembered he oozed sexuality and confidence and always wanted to know if he had it going on in bed. She wanted to know if he was the real deal. Sure he had the looks, but she wanted to know if he had the talent as well.

Olivia shook her head at Abby. Sometimes she was too much… actually all the time, but Olivia loved her regardless of her flaws.

"Fine but we will only talk about this once and never again. Capiche?"

Abby waved her hand dismissively, "Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever. Capiche. Now spill."

She hopped on top the counter of the receptionist desk, swinging her legs back and forth as she excitedly waited for Olivia to tell her all about her escapades from the previous night.

"It was… mindblowing." Olivia admitted bashfully..

"I knew it! I knew it was great."

"Great is an understatement. It was fantastic, amazing, magnificent, extraordinary, out of this world, remarkable, sensational, incredible, unbeli-"

Abby held up a hand, cutting her off mid sentence because from her perspective, it looked as if Olivia was becoming aroused with each word that was being uttered. "I got it. You don't have to use any more adjectives. I got it, Fitz put it down."

Olivia put her hands up in surrender, "Hey, you're the one that asked."

"I know I did but damn. I'm so jealous of you though. While I was home baking goodies last night, you were giving yours up to Fitz the sex god and I bet on my life he knew exactly how to use his mighty hammer that I assume is very large."

"That's a good one. I thought of him more as Mr. Fantastic because how far his manhood stretched. But yeah he did and it is." Olivia confirmed with a grin.

"You lucky bitch! Since neither you nor your sister want him, can I take a crack at him because I need some dick and I'm not talking about any dick. I need a dick that will have me paralyzed."

Olivia laughed at her shameless friend and shrugged, "I don't know but good luck with that."

"So what else did you guys do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ya know? What else did you guys do except for have the best sex ever? Like did you guys do oral?"

"You're a pervert. You know that right?"

Abby scoffed with frustration. She didn't have the patience to deal with Olivia trying to dodge questions that she desperately wanted answers to. "I know. I'm very aware but we're not all fortunate to have sex with Fitz so I'm trying to live vicariously through you. Right now you're preventing me from doing so by not answering my questions. If the questions are too complex for you to understand, I will ask them in simpler words so they're easier to comprehend. Did he go down on you and did you give him head?" She asked slowly.

Olivia rolled her eyes. She was going to mess with Abby by dodging the question again, but decided against it because she didn't want her friend to throw a bitch fit..

"Yes." Was all she said.

"Oh my god, you two are freaks! Did you spit or swallow?"

"Abby that is none of your business." Olivia tried sounding stern, but the smirk on Abby's face made it hard to keep her lips sealed. "Not that it's any of your business but neither. He stopped me before he came."

"Well did you at least deepthroat him?"

"Okay this conversation is over. Our first client should be walking in any moment now so we need to finish getting everything set up before they arrive."

"Fine, I'll get back to work but this conversation is definitely not over. We will discuss this later." Abby declared with finality as she scooted off of the counter top.

"We'll see about that." Olivia mumbled underneath her breath low enough so Abby wouldn't hear her.

* * *

"So correct me if I'm wrong but you had sex with your ex-wife's sister?" Leo Bergen, Fitz's best friend asked him in total disbelief.

"It was an accident. I didn't mean for it to happen. _We_ didn't mean for it to happen it just did." Fitz admitted with a sigh, running his hand through his hair.

The two of them were on their lunch break and Fitz decided now was a good time to get what was bothering him off of his chest. The entire morning Leo could tell something was weighing heavily on his friend's mind and decided that now was the perfect time to pick at his brain.

"How the hell was it an accident? What did you slip and fall on top of her after your clothes magically disappeared?" The tone Leo used was one filled with amusement and condescension.

"Ha ha ha very funny. No." Fitz spat sarcastically with his eyes narrowed at his friend. "I accidentally bumped into her at the grocery store. We chatted for a little bit and I ended up inviting her over my place for dinner. We ate and as she was leaving we just started kissing. One thing then led to another and next thing I know she's in my bed naked. I didn't invite her over with the intent of sleeping with her. I didn't even think about her in that way but now I can't stop thinking about her. She's been constantly on my mind ever since last night."

Fitz shook his head in hopes of shaking any thought of Olivia out of it. He obviously couldn't defy that law of quantum physics, but it didn't hurt to try.

"Was the sex that great?"

Fitz chuckled, "Great doesn't even begin to describe how it was. Believe me when I say I almost cried because it was that amazing. I don't think… no I know that I have never had sex like that before. It was beyond this world. What I shared with Olivia last night was an experience like no other."

"Really?" Leo asked with slight envy.

He had a strong healthy marriage with the woman he loved and that loved him back just as much. They also had a three year old son named Kyle. Leo was living the American Dream with his picture perfect family. If anyone had to be envious, it was Fitz. All he ever wanted was to find the right woman to settle down with and start a family with. Clearly his first attempt at marriage was a total failure and the woman that he chose to be his wife, was not the right one for him.

"Yeah but the sex is not why I can't stop thinking about her. There's just something about her but I can't exactly pinpoint what it is. I don't know what she did to me Leo, I really don't. All I know is that I'm hooked and she's my fix."

Fitz slid down in his chair to rest the back of his head on it. Leo stayed silent because he knew his friend had more to say on the matter. Fitz released an exasperated sigh. "It just sucks that she's my ex-sister-in-law. Her being my ex-wife's sister doesn't really bother me. It's been ten years since her sister and I got divorced. Our marriage was barely even a marriage. It's Olivia who feels like she betrayed her sister."

"And you don't feel like you betrayed your ex?"

"No." Fitz said simply with a shrug. "Why should I? Because I slept with her younger sister? We're both single and consenting adults. We did nothing wrong. Besides, I doubt Gabriella will even care. It's not like she gave a damn about me and my feelings when we were together anyway."

"I don't know what to say man. I wish I could offer you some piece of advice but I've never come across a predicament like the one you're in."

"Yeah, I know my situation is unconventional but I really feel something for Olivia. I wish I could find out what that is but she made it more than clear that she wanted nothing to do with me. She thinks we should stay away from each other. I don't think I can do that Leo..."

* * *

The chiming of the door, alerted Olivia and Abby that they had a potential client. Neither was expecting that "potential client" to be Fitz.

"Good afternoon ladies."

Although he was greeting both women, his eyes never left Olivia's. He tried to respect her wishes and keep his distance, but the past week had been absolute hell for him. Sleep didn't come easily to him because his brain would not stop thinking about Olivia. She was on his mind all the time. The only solution he came up with was to talk to her and clear the very dense air.

"Hi Fitz." Abby crooned dreamily. She offered her hand to him when he walked up to the receptionist desk, where both women were just bickering about where they were going to go for lunch. He took her hand and shook it. "You probably don't remember me but I'm Liv's best friend Ab-"

"Abby right?" Fitz asked.

The redhead did look familiar to him. He remembered seeing her around with Olivia often, but only met her a handful of times. He was shocked that he actually remembered her name and she was too.

"So you do remember me." Abby stated with a big kool aid smile on her face.

Olivia rolled her eyes. She didn't understand why Abby was treating Fitz like he was some big celebrity. He was just a regular guy that worked a nine to five job like the average person.

"I do."

"So do I." Abby returned quickly, holding her left hand up in his line of sight and wiggled her bare ring finger.

Fitz laughed, but didn't reply. He took the pause in conversation as the opportunity to direct his attention from Abby to Olivia.

"Hi Liv."

"What are you doing here Fitz?" Olivia came right out and asked him, skipping all pleasantries.

When it regarded him, she didn't want to beat around the bush. She would rather him just get to the point and save them both a lot of time.

"I came here to talk to you." He stated.

Although he appeared to be confident, inside he was shaking like a hairless Chihuahua.

"I thought I told you that I don't think we should spend any more time together than we've already had."

Fitz knew what she was trying to do. She was purposely being hostile towards him with the intent of pushing him away. However, he wasn't going away that easily.

"Olivia, it's been a week. I haven't tried to contact you or anything. I just really need to talk to you and after that if you never want to speak to me again then I will leave you alone and never bother you again. I promise but I think we should really clear the air."

As much as Olivia wanted to deny his request, she knew he was right. They did need to straighten some things out between them. They were obviously on opposing sides where their relationship was concerned, but maybe they could come up with a mutual solution. Plus, she was curious to hear what he had to say.

"Fine." She reluctantly agreed.

Fitz couldn't fight the smile that appeared on his face even if he wanted to. "Great!"

"When do you want to have this talk?"

"How about now? We can talk over lunch." He suggested, checking the time on his stainless steel Movado wristwatch.

"Sorry but can't. Abby and I already have plans for lunch."

"We do?" A taken off guard Abby asked, feigning ignorance. "Since when?"

If looks could kill, Olivia would be spending the rest of her life in imprisonment for homicide.

"We were about to head out for lunch before he walked in." Olivia reminded her, through clenched teeth.

Abby knew good and well what their plans were, but messing with Olivia and seeing her flustered was much more amusing. She was also nosy as hell and wanted to discuss her friend's love life, so she would do whatever it took to achieve that goal such as lying about her nonexistent lunch date with her on and off again boyfriend.

"Yeah about that… David just texted me and asked if I wanted to go on a lunch date with him and I said yes so I'll see you after lunch."

Abby grabbed her purse and as she walking out, she whispered in Fitz's ear, "You owe me one," before she patted his shoulder and left, throwing Olivia an evil smirk on her way out.

"So… do you want to go to lunch with me now since Abby bailed?"

Olivia sighed, "I really don't have time to. I already wasted too much of it talking to you when I should've already left for my break. I still have to set up for my next appointment and if I know Abby the way I do, I'll be doing it by myself. Besides the type of conversation we're most likely going to have shouldn't be done here at my place of business."

Fitz nodded in acceptance and agreement. "Okay, well can we talk over dinner tonight, let's say… seven o'clock?"

"No, that's definitely not a good idea. Did you forget what happened the last time we had dinner?" Olivia shook her head vigorously. "No, absolutely not."

"No I didn't forget and what happened last time won't happen this one. All I want to do is talk, nothing more. We can have dinner in a public setting that way we won't get tempted. Please Liv. All I'm asking is for us to be adults about this and have a mature conversation."

Fitz knew it wasn't fair, but he had no other choice but to use his Grant charm to get Olivia to agree to have dinner with him, so they could finally talk. His bottom lip slightly poked out in a pout and his blue eyes that were extra blue due to the powder blue button down shirt he was wearing were silently begging for her to give in. His pout and puppy dog eyes never failed him before and this time like any other was no different.

"Okay fine I'll have dinner with you." Olivia finally conceded, throwing her hands up in surrender.

"Awesome! I know a great restaurant we can go to. It's upscale but not too fancy. I think you'll like it."

"Whoa stop right there." Olivia held her hand up to stop him from continuing what he was saying. "I agreed to have dinner with you so we can talk. I didn't say anything about going to a restaurant filled with bougie snobs. There's no need to go to a place like that for us to talk. We can meet up at Gettysburger."

Although Fitz wasn't too fond of fast food, he didn't want to push his luck, so he decided to comply with all of her commands.

"Gettysburger it is." He agreed with a smile.

"You better be there at seven on the dot or else I'm leaving. I don't care if you show up a minute late, I'm still leaving."

"I wouldn't blame you."

Olivia looked at him skeptically. She didn't like how easily he agreed to her demands.

"And we're only going to talk for an hour, no later. Are we clear?"

"Crystal." Fitz replied with a triumphant smile, showing off his perfectly white teeth.

* * *

Olivia was the first to show up ten minutes early. She watched the time on her phone because she wasn't playing when she said she would leave if Fitz showed up late. Unbeknownst to her, he actually pulled up to the bistro just as she was walking in, but remained in his car up until the very last minute because he wanted to keep her on her toes. He finally walked into the establishment with a minute to spare and strolled over to the booth where Olivia was sitting at. It was easy for him to spot her since the place was scarce.

As he scooted in on the other side of the booth, they exchanged pleasantries. Fitz was shocked that she was being polite to him and actually greeted him instead of demanding they cut straight to the chase. They sat in silence, neither knowing how to start the much needed conversation off. Olivia took the initiative to break the awkward silence.

"I'm going to order some food." Fitz nodded, but made no move to get up along with her. "Aren't you going to order something too?"

Fitz briefly looked over his shoulder to scan the menus mounted above the counter, but nothing on them seemed appetizing to him. He did eat junk food from time to time, but usually opted to eat healthy.

"No, I'm good."

Olivia shrugged, "Okay, suit yourself."

She slid out of the booth and walked over to the counter to order. A few minutes later she returned back to their table with a tray of food. The contents on the tray consisted of a Gettysburger, Freedom fries, and a medium strawberry lemonade. Olivia had no shame as she munched on her food. She was not embarrassed to eat in front of people and certainly not Fitz.

"I'm gonna level with you Liv…" Fitz declared, briefly pausing to ensure that he had her attention, even though a part of it was focused on devouring the rest of her meal. "I can't stop thinking about you. All week you have consumed my every thought. I have tried to find distractions to get you out of my head but nothing seems to work. I don't know what to do. I don't know what you did to me and I don't know how to get you out of my head."

Olivia stopped eating and slightly pushed away her tray at his admission. She wasn't expecting him to say that. She didn't really know what to expect, but she figured he just wanted to pursue her in hopes of getting her back in his bed and once he hit it, he would quit it and forget it.

"Fitz, I'm flattered and appreciate your honesty but this…" She gestured between them, "can't happen. We can't happen."

Instead of being cold towards him like she had been, Olivia tried a different approach. Her tone of voice was now gentle in a way that was trying to let him down easily. Fitz didn't deserve to be treated the way she had been treating him. He was genuinely a good guy.

"I understand that Liv, believe me I do but I can't hold back how I feel about you any longer. I haven't been able to get much sleep because you've been on my mind twenty-four seven. I get distracted at work thinking about you which is extremely dangerous in my line of work."

"It's not my fault if you can't do your job properly." Olivia said defensively, folding her arms across her chest.

 _Damn she's feisty,_ Fitz thought to himself.

"But it is. Olivia, you've enchanted me. I tried to fight the feeling but I've obviously failed or else I wouldn't have sought you out. I know our situation isn't ideal because of the history I have with your sister but I would really like to spend time with you and get to know you better on a different level."

"Fitz…"

Before Olivia could feed him another excuse as to why them spending time was highly unlikely, Fitz cut her off.

"Wait, before you turn me down, please just let me finish." He exhaled deeply because he felt like he was seconds away from suffocating due to his thoughts smothering him. He continued once Olivia gave him the go ahead with a nod.

"I really like you Olivia. I can tell you when it happened but not how it happened, it just did and I would really like to explore my feelings for you with you. I know I used to be married to your sister but that was a long time ago. I've been moved on and since then I haven't been able to find a woman that I could seriously see myself with, not until I ran into you. I wish I was asking you out under a different circumstance. Now I know you have your reservations about being with me but all I'm asking is for you to give me a chance. One chance."

Olivia shook her head. "Fitz, this is not a good idea. It's going to be complicated and messy."

"Just like life." He added quickly to remind her that life isn't supposed to be easy or simple.

"How do I know I'm not your latest conquest that you plan on dumping once you have your way with me?" She asked softly as she fidgeted with her hands that were in her lap.

Fitz reached across the table and palmed her cheek, stroking it with the pad of his thumb, gently coercing her to look at him. Olivia finally raised her head until her doe eyes connected with his blue ones. "Give me a chance and allow me the privilege to prove my intentions. I promise I won't let you down." He reassured her in a soft voice.

 _Damn he's good,_ Olivia thought to herself. Fitz sure did have a way with words and was very convincing. Even Olivia couldn't deny that. With a deep breath, she decided to throw all caution to the wind.

"Okay." She said barely above a whisper.

If the place had more patrons than just the two of them than Fitz would've surely missed what she said.

To say Fitz was beyond excited would be an understatement. He wanted to jump on the tabletop and yell at the top of his lungs, but being the mature adult he was, he kept his cool even though on the inside he was doing a little jig.

"Okay." Fitz beamed.

His enormous bright smile was infectious and Olivia couldn't stop one of her own from forming.

"So… does this mean we're an item?" He asked for confirmation.

"I don't know." Olivia replied honestly. She didn't know the status of their relationship and didn't want to have the responsibility of putting a title on it or defining it.

"Alright how about this… how about we take things slow. We get to know each other in ways we haven't before and then go from there."

"So we just take things one day at a time and let our feelings guide us?"

"Exactly."

"Okay, I can do that."

"Me too."

They were relieved they were able to come up with an agreement that they both approved of.

"Uh Liv?" Fitz asked a bit timidly, which was odd because he was never nervous or shy.

Olivia caught on to his apprehension and wondered what was on his mind. "Yes?"

"I know we just agreed to take things slow but I-I was kind of wondering if I could maybe kiss you?"

Olivia looked around the empty burger joint. The staff members were either busy doing something related to their jobs or distracted by something else and paying them absolutely no mind.

"I don't think that's a good idea Fitz. Someone could walk by here and see us."

Fitz furrowed his brows at her statement. "Why would it matter? I doubt somebody is going to recognize me and if they do it's not a big deal."

"It is to me. Someone might not recognize you but they could most likely recognize me and I don't want this getting back to my sister."

"Olivia you agreed to give us a go."

"I know I did but I think we should keep this a secret for now. It's still too fresh, too new for us to have everybody in our business."

Olivia was only partially telling the truth. Yes, she wanted them to build a strong foundation before the people in their lives knew about them, but she also didn't want the word spreading around and getting back to her sister. She would eventually come clean to her sister when it was time to cross that bridge. However, that bridge was nowhere in sight at the moment. Fitz wasn't dumb, he knew exactly what was on her mind, but decided not to push her. The ball was in her court until she felt she was ready to pass it to him.

"Can I see your phone?" He asked with a hand outstretched, waiting for her to hand him the said device.

"Why?" Olivia questioned him, but still handed her phone over to him.

"I'm going to put my number in it."

Fitz was glad that Olivia didn't have a passcode on her phone, which made the task of entering his contact information in her phone a little easier and a little less time consuming. He pulled up her contact list and added himself as a new contact. He then used her phone to call his that way he could have her number and save it. Olivia frowned when he handed her phone back and saw the name he saved himself under.

"Why did you list yourself as 'Fitz' in my phone?"

She edited his name to "PITA" (pain in the ass) as she awaited his answer.

"Because that's my name." He answered slowly, confused by her reaction.

"I know that but what if I'm with my sister and you call? Your name is going to pop up on the caller ID."

"Right. I forgot about that, I'm sorry."

Fitz didn't really care if her sister saw his name on her phone, but if it made her feel better to save him under an alias then he would respect her decision. He was determined not to ruin his only chance at being with her by going back and forth with her on trivial matters. Eventually he would stop being a pushover and put his foot down, but he knew if he did that prematurely, Olivia would break things off with before they even started.

* * *

Her sister's loud voice woke Olivia up from the light nap she was taking on one of the sofas in her parents' living room. It was Sunday, which meant dinner was being held at her parents' like every Sunday. She groaned as she heard her nephews calling out for their grandparents excitedly. She knew her parents adored their grandsons and vice versa, but they saw each other at least almost every day of the week, there was no reason to act like they haven't seen each other in a year.

"Gabriella, where's Michael?" Maya asked when she noticed he wasn't present.

"He got called into work so it's just us three today. He sends his apologies and asked if you could make him a plate please?" Gabriella replied as she took off her jacket and hung it on the coat rack by the door.

"Of course I can." Maya said as she headed for the kitchen with her first born daughter following behind her.

Gabriella greeted her father, who was doing the cooking at the stove, with a hug and kiss before taking a seat at the dining table.

Looking around the kitchen, she asked, "Where's Liv."

Maya opened her mouth to answer, but Olivia beat her to it as she walked into the kitchen, making her presence known. "I'm right here. Hey sis." She greeted her sister with a hug.

"Hey Liv."

"Hey Aunt Liv." Ryan said, walking up to his aunt and giving her a hug. His younger brother, who looked up to him, did the same.

"Hey munchkins."

Olivia and Gabriella set the table, while Maya helped her husband finish up with dinner. The boys watched cartoons in the living room until they were called to join the others for dinner. The kids kept the adults entertained for most of the dinner. It wasn't until they were permitted to be excused from the table, that the conversation became one for grown folks.

"So guess who's back in town." Maya said, looking at Gabriella.

"Who?"

Gabriella didn't guess because she knew she wasn't going to get it, however, the person her mom said was not who she expected.

"Fitz."

She gasped at the sound of his name. She never thought she would ever hear his name again and she definitely doubted that she would ever see him again after she heard he moved to California. Even though it was nearly a decade since her and Fitz both agreed on a divorce, she still had unresolved feelings for him. Her heart rate increased just by the mention of his name, which meant she obviously still felt something for him. The question was what was she feeling.

Olivia, on the other hand, thought she was going to be sick at the mention of Fitz's name. Her heart rate also sped up, but not for the same reason as her sister's. She was nervous because she thought maybe her mom already found out about her Fitz. She had only agreed to give Fitz a chance two days ago and since then she hadn't seen him. However, they had been texting each other nonstop throughout the days and usually spoke on the phone briefly in the morning and at night until they passed out on the other one. Fitz made her pinky promise she would call him as soon as she got home after their non-date at Gettysburger. Olivia, being a woman of her word, called him once she arrived at her apartment and he answered on the first ring. Neither anticipated they were going to be on the phone with each other until four in the morning. Both were beyond exhausted the next day, but it was worth it. Olivia genuinely enjoyed conversing with Fitz, especially since they had a lot more in common than she thought. Their conversations flowed easily and were never dull. Fitz even had her in stitches with his corny jokes.

Speaking of Fitz… Olivia felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, alerting her that she had an incoming message. He chose such an impromptu time to text her.

 **PITA: How was your nap Sleeping Beauty?**

Olivia shook her head with a small smile. She always looked forward to talking to him, she just wished he picked a different time to text her. Fortunately for her, her parents and sister were too engrossed in their conversation to notice her smiling as she messaged him back.

"H-how do you know he's back?" Gabriella asked.

 **Olivia: It was good and much needed.**

She was surprised that he responded seconds after she sent her text.

 **PITA: That's good. Wyd?**

"I bumped into his mother at the post office and she told me that Fitz decided to move back here because he was offered a higher paying job. Oh and she also invited all of us to the welcome back surprise party she and Jerry are throwing for him. It's from six to midnight on Saturday at the Hamilton."

Olivia was still to engrossed with texting Fitz to hear the part about… well actually all of it.

 **Olivia: Eating dinner with my family. Hbu?**

 **PITA: Nm. Watching TV. Missing you.**

Olivia bit her bottom lip to refrain from smiling any harder than she already was.

 **Olivia: I miss you too.**

She shocked them both by her admission.

 **PITA: Then come over here ;)**

 **Olivia: I wish I could but my family will interrogate me if I try to leave now.**

 **PITA: Yeah I know what you mean. Just lie and say your friend needs help.**

 **Olivia: Help with what?**

 **PITA: Idk what do women usually need help with?**

 **Olivia: Idk everything.**

 **PITA: -_- that helps.**

 **Olivia: It's true.**

 **PITA: Ugh *eye roll emoji* women are so complicated.**

Before Olivia could reply, Fitz sent two more text messages back to back.

 **PITA: Stubborn**

 **PITA: Difficult**

 **Olivia: -_- I get it.**

 **PITA: Come over. Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

"Your father and I discussed it and we decided that we're going to go to the party." Eli nodded to confirm what his wife said. "Are you planning on going?"

Gabriella shrugged, "I don't know. I have to discuss it with Michael before I make a decision."

Although on the outside she seemed blasé, on the inside she felt like a giddy schoolgirl getting invited to the hottest and most popular guy's party. She was definitely excited to see Fitz.

"How about you Liv, are you going to the party?" Maya asked her daughter who's attention was zoned on her cellular device.

For the first time since they started this conversation, they acknowledged Olivia, who was still paying them absolutely no mind.

 **Olivia: Ok. I'll come over.**

 **PITA: YAY! :)**

"Liv. Liv. Olivia!" Gabriella called out to her sister with a raised voice, effectively catching her attention.

Olivia slightly jumped, "What? What?" She asked frantically looking around the table at the faces of her family members staring back at her strangely.

"I asked if you were going to the party?" Maya reiterated.

Olivia looked at her with confusion etching her facial features. "What party?"

"Haven't you been listening to a word we said? The surprise welcome back party Fitz's parents are throwing for him on Saturday night at the Hamilton."

"Oh, uh I don't know. I have to check my schedule first." Olivia slid back in her chair and stood up. "Dinner was great as usual but I have to get going." She said quickly before attempting to leave, but she wasn't getting away that easily.

"Where are you going?" Maya asked.

Olivia turned around to see three expectant faces waiting for her answer.

"Abby needs a shoulder to lean on right now, her and David got into another fight." She hated lying to her parents and involving Abby in her drama, but it was the first and only excuse that she could come up with on such short notice.

Gabriella shook her head, "I don't know why Abby keeps messing with that no good piece of sh-"

"Gabriella." Eli scolded her for almost using profanity at the dinner table. She knew better and was raised better than that.

"Sorry."

"Okay Liv, go comfort your best friend and tell her she can do better. She deserves a man that will respect her, not a boy that demeans her."

Olivia gave them an appreciative smile. "I will. I'll talk to you guys later. Bye."

"Bye!" They all called after her as she left the dining room.

* * *

Fitz was sitting on his sofa, sipping on a beer, while watching the TV show Goliath, which he discovered earlier when he was flipping through channels trying to find something entertaining to watch. He was almost done with the last episode of the first season when there was a knock on his door. A huge smile spread across his face because he knew exactly who was standing on the other side of the door. He set his beer down on a coaster atop of his coffee table before he stood to go answer the door.

"Hey beautiful." Fitz greeted her as soon as he opened the door.

He admired her from his place standing in the threshold. Even though her attire was a simple gray oversized wrap cardigan with a long sleeve black shirt underneath, complemented with black leggings, and black fuzzy socks mostly hidden in her gray knit clog slippers, she effortlessly made it look sexy and definitely took his breath away. Olivia slightly blushed at his reaction to seeing her in her lounging clothes. She loved the effect she had on him.

"Hey handsome, aren't you going to let me in?" She said with a smirk.

"Oh right, sorry about that."

Fitz quickly stepped to the side and allowed her entry into his apartment.

"So what have you been up to?" Olivia asked, walking over to his sofa and taking a seat on it.

She slipped off her slippers and tucked her knees underneath her body, while her arm rested on the back of the sofa.

"Nothing much really. I started watching a new show called Goliath and actually just finished watching the first season. It's a pretty good show." Fitz replied as he sat down next to her.

"What's it about?"

Fitz shrugged, "Basically it's about a lawyer who was once considered to be the best until he fell from grace. Now, he still practices law as an ambulance chaser, but spends more time in a bar than in court. A woman seeks him out, asking for his help to prove that her friend's husband did not commit suicide but was killed on a boat that belonged to the company he worked for. The company hires the law firm that he helped create to defend them. His ex-wife is also a part of that law firm which makes the plot a little more interesting. I don't know I thought it was a cool concept for a show. Plus Billy Bob Thornton's in it and I love his movies. I have a lot of them in my small movie collection."

"You have a movie collection? Where?"

Olivia looked around and didn't see a single DVD in sight. Fitz chuckled and stood. Olivia watched in walk to the entryway of the apartment where a small closet that she just noticed was. He opened up the closet and grabbed a box out of it. He then walked back over to the living area and placed the box on the coffee table as he sat back down next to Olivia. Fitz peeled the tape sealing the box off and pulled open the flaps of the box. Olivia sat forward, so she could get a better look into it. The box was filled with different genre of movies.

"Why are they in a box?"

"Because I haven't gotten the chance to buy a multimedia storage tower for them yet. The last one I had broke while I was in the process of moving." He explained, while sifting through the movies.

"May I?" Olivia asked, reaching into the box. Fitz nodded, giving her his permission. "You have good taste in movies." She complimented, obviously pleased with his choice in the movies he purchased.

"Would you like to watch any?" He asked.

"Hmm." Olivia hummed as she tried to decide which movie she was in the mood to watch. Finally, she picked up one she hadn't seen yet, but the title and cover piqued her interest. "How about this one?" She asked, holding up the DVD titled, _Monster's Ball._

"Good choice. I actually really like that movie." Fitz said.

Olivia handed him the DVD case and he took the disc from out of it and walked over to his TV to put it in.

"I know you just had dinner at your parent's house but I would be a horrible host if I didn't ask if you wanted something to drink."

"Can I have a glass of wine please?"

"Yeah, is there anything else you would like?" He asked as he made his way into the kitchen area to retrieve a bottle of red wine and a glass to pour it in.

"Do you have any popcorn?" Olivia inquired with a cheeky grin.

Fitz stopped pouring the wine into the glass and turned to look at her with a smirk on his face. He remembered she said that her favorite food and beverage were popcorn and wine, and that she could live off of them. He playfully shook his head and rummaged through his snack cabinet until he found a box of popcorn. He triumphantly held it up once it was located and Olivia cheered, causing the both of them to crack up with laughter.

While the popcorn popped, Fitz handed Olivia her glass of wine and set the bottle on a coaster on his coffee table in case she wanted more. He then walked back into the kitchen to make himself two quick ham and cheese sandwiches and grab a bottle of water. Once the popcorn finished, Olivia got up to get it since Fitz was in the middle of stuffing his face. She poured the popcorn in a bowl she found with the help of Fitz's muffled directions.

By the time Fitz finished his second sandwich, Olivia was back on the sofa sitting next to him cross legged with her bowl of popcorn in her lap. Fitz grinned at her as she munched on her favorite snack.

"Ready?" He asked and Olivia nodded.

He pointed the remote towards the TV and hit the play button. They started the movie off with some space in between their bodies, but sometime during the movie they shifted positions, so that no space was between them as they were snuggled up together. By the end of the movie, Fitz was lying down with Olivia lying in between his legs with her head resting on his chest. She enjoyed hearing his steady heartbeat beating at the same pace as hers.

"So what did you think of the movie?" Fitz inquired as the credits rolled on the screen.

Olivia lifted her head and rested it in her hands as she looked up at him. "I thought it was a really great movie and I'm glad I picked it." Fitz chuckled a little at that. "Do you think she ever tells Hank that she knows he knew her husband?"

"That's a good question. I don't know. I kind of doubt it because she needs him just as much as he needs her if not more and she wouldn't want to risk losing him but at the same time I don't think she's the type to keep that quiet. I don't know, it's a toss-up for me. How about you, what do you think?"

"I agree with you. I think she doesn't tell him. I think she just keeps it to herself and reasons with herself that there's no point to bring it up. Her husband's gone and like you said they need each other so there's really no point to bring it up."

"I mean she would only tell him simply because she wants answers but I'm with you about her keeping it to herself."

After that they didn't say anything. Olivia laid her head back down on his chest as they laid in silence. Fitz stared at the ceiling as he alternated between rubbing a hand up and down her back and rubbing it in soothing circles.

"Tell me more about yourself Fitz." Olivia requested out of the blue, breaking the comfortable silence that fell upon them.

Fitz looked down at her, "What would you like to know that you don't already?" He asked.

Olivia shrugged, "Anything. How about what's your favorite color?"

"Blue. Yours?"

"White."

Fitz snorted, "Is white even considered a color?"

Olivia raised her head and swatted his chest, "Yes it is and it goes with everything." Fitz laughed and shook his head. "What's your favorite food?"

"I like all kinds of food but my favorite is Chinese food. I don't know what it is about it but I could eat that all day. How about yours, other than popcorn?" He clarified.

"It's funny you say Chinese food is your favorite food because next to popcorn it's my favorite too." Olivia admitted.

"Hey, that's another thing we have in common." He cheered with a smile.

They continue going back and forth, getting to know more about each other and sharing all kinds of stories (even some they have never told anyone else) for a while. Just like their phone calls, they managed to get caught up that neither was aware of how late it was until Olivia yawned and looked at the time on her phone. It was almost eleven at night and she knew she had to start heading out because they both had work in the morning.

"As much as I'm enjoying myself, it's pretty late and I should probably get going now." Olivia stated, as she stood up from the sofa, straightening out her clothes.

Fitz frowned, but as much as he didn't want her to leave just yet, he knew she was right. It was late and they both had to get up early for work tomorrow morning.

"You're right." He reluctantly agreed and stood up. "You don't have to get those, I got them." He told Olivia when she started collecting their dirty dishes and trash.

"It's okay really plus I ate this big bowl of popcorn all by myself so I think I should at least wash it for you."

Fitz couldn't argue with that, so he let her take care of cleaning the dishes and while she did that, he wiped down the coffee table. He finished his simple task before Olivia did hers, so he indulged her in more conversation while she finished up.

"You do know that you don't have to wash them right? I have a dishwasher." He said as he walked into the kitchen area.

Olivia shrugged, "I know but it's not a lot of dishes. It's only going to take me a few minutes."

"So what are you doing tomorrow night?" He asked with his arms crossed over his chest and legs crossed at the ankles as he leaned against the island.

"I am photographing a sporting event tomorrow night." Olivia said, briefly looking at him over her shoulder.

"Oh." His face fell. "When's the next time I am going to see you?"

Finally she turned around to face him after finishing up and drying her hands on a dishtowel, "I don't know. I'm booked this entire week actually. As you know I also take photos for the school and this week they have all games for football, soccer, tennis, and I think volleyball too if my memory serves me correctly."

"So… Saturday maybe?" He probed.

"I… uh there's also a game on Saturday."

Olivia hated that she had such a busy schedule and hated even more that she lied to Fitz about working on Saturday, but his parents were throwing him a surprise party and she decided earlier that she will indeed be attending. Of course she didn't want to ruin the surprise, so she told a little fib that's believable, so he didn't suspect anything.

"Okay then,,, how about you call or text me when you have free time." He suggested in a irritated tone.

"You're mad." She said more as a statement than a question.

Fitz pinched the bridge of his nose and rubbed his eyes, "I'm not mad just a little annoyed that my girlfriend doesn't want to spend time with me."

He wasn't even going to pretend he was fine with being blown off by her.

"It's not that I don't want to spend time with you, I have to work." Olivia explained.

Although she wanted to be annoyed with his sudden change in attitude, she understood why he felt the way he did and couldn't be mad at him for that even though it was the furthest thing from the truth.

"I know and I'm sorry for getting upset and overreacting."

"I promise I'll make it up to you." Olivia assured him.

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" Fitz challenged, dropping his voice an octave.

"However you would like." Olivia said, taking her bottom lip in between her teeth.

Fitz's eyes followed her movements and felt a stirring in his pants. Olivia watched his eyes go from a light blue to a dark gray in a matter of seconds as he slowly sauntered his way towards her.

"So what if I wanted a kiss from you,,, would you give me one?"

"Maybe."

Fitz raised a brow at her answer. "Oh. What if I wanted to take you in my arms so that your body was pressed against mine… would you let me?"

"Maybe."

When he reached his destination, he rested his hands on her hips and leaned down to whisper seductively in her ear. "What if I wanted to take you to places no man has ever taken you before… would you allow me to?"

"Maybe."

Fitz pulled back to look her in the eyes. His silently communicated with hers, asking for permission to let him do all of the things he suggested only seconds ago. Olivia silently gave him permission to with a slight nod of her head. Fitz's gripped on her hips tightened as he lifted her up on top of the counter. He stepped in between her parted legs and recaptured her lips with his. Olivia sighed in pleasure as his hands caressed the sides of her body, eventually settling on her chest where they palmed her supple breasts through the fabric of her shirt and bra. Although Olivia was enjoying the feeling of Fitz's hands groping her breasts, Fitz was frustrated. He hated the barriers between them, so he pushed her sweater off of her shoulders and grabbed the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head with her help and discarded both items onto the floor. Her bra joined her sweater and shirt on the floor seconds later.

As soon as her chest was fully exposed to Fitz, he immediately attacked her chest with affectionate kisses, licks, and nibbles. He paid special attention to each boob much to both of their likings. Olivia pulled Fitz back up, so they could resume their passionate kiss. Olivia ran her hands up and down Fitz's front. She could feel his abs through his shirt, but she knew what they felt like without his shirt and was yearning to touch them. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and he lifted his arms as she pulled it over his hand and threw it on the floor with her clothing. She lightly grazed his chest with her nails. Fitz moaned in her mouth and she used that opportunity to slip her tongue into his. Their tongues wrestled for dominance, but tonight Fitz wanted to be in charge. The first time he kind of let her take control, but tonight he wanted to take the lead.

They both had the same idea when they reached for the waistbands of each other's pants. It was easy for Fitz to remove Olivia's leggings and it was easy for Olivia to push his sweatpants down until they got to his knees. She tried to reach into his navy boxer shorts, but he swatted her hand away.

"Mm Fitz let me touch you." Olivia murmured against his lips.

"No let me touch you." He countered against hers. "Can I touch you Olivia?" Fitz asked, running a teasing finger up and down her panty clad core, slightly applying pressure to her sensitive bud.

"Yes." Olivia said in a breathy sigh just as Fitz pushed her panties to the side and slipped a finger into her slick channel and played around in her wetness. Olivia threw her head back and Fitz's mouth immediately latched on to her neck, sucking on her pulse point, as he inserted another digit. Her hands found their way into his full head of thick wavy brown hair as soon as his thumb found her clitoris. He rapidly rubbed her clit in a circular motion, while he simultaneously pumped two fingers in and out of her dripping center. He could tell she was getting close from the way she was panting his name and grinding against his hand begging for more.

"Ahhh Fitz I'm cumming!

With one final thrust of his hand, she came. Fitz quickly dropped to his knees and opened his mouth to receive her cum. He remembered she was a squirter, so he made sure to keep his mouth open wide as she sprayed her essence it in. Fitz stood back up and kissed her, so she could taste her sweet juices. Olivia loved the way she tasted on him and that motivated her to return the favor.

"My turn." Olivia said as her hand traveled down in between their bodies, rubbing him and cupping him through his briefs.

Fitz breath hitched from the feeling of her hand on his manhood. "Fuck Liv, take it out baby." He told her.

Olivia reached inside his briefs and grabbed ahold of his fully erect penis, giving it a gentle squeeze. In return, she felt him twitch in her hands. She pushed his boxers down to his knees where his sweatpants were to get better access to his engorged member. She readjusted her hand on it in a way that was comfortable for her and brought more pleasure to Fitz. Olivia, very slowly, stroked it once causing Fitz to drop his head on her shoulder as he let out a groan. He nearly busted his load when she pressed her thumb to the head and spread out the precum there.

"You like that baby?" She whispered against the curve of his neck.

"Fuck yes Livvie, don't stop baby." Fitz growled through gritted teeth.

Olivia smiled and licked the veins that were bulging out of his neck. She was driving Fitz crazy with her ministrations. He bucked his hips for more friction between Olivia's hand and his length. He tilted his head back, which exposed more of his neck to Olivia. Olivia leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his Adam's apple. She pumped him harder and faster, never once losing her rhythm. Fitz gripped the edges of the counter on either side of her so tight that his knuckles were white. This gave him more leverage as his thrusts in her hand became more powerful.

Olivia knew he was close by the way his hips jerked unsteadily. She quickly placed both hands on his chest and pushed him back. He stumbled a step back with a confused look on his face, but didn't have time to question why she pushed him away because Olivia sank down to her knees in front of him. As soon as she took him in her mouth, he exploded inside of it. Olivia swallowed all of his white cream before wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and standing back up.

Fitz's chest heaved as he tried to regulate his breathing back to normal. Without saying a word, Olivia slid her panties down and her legs and stepped out of them. She started to walk out of the kitchen, but stopped when she noticed his head and eyes were only following her, but his body remained still in the same spot. Using her index finger, she motioned for him to follow her and follow he did. He too pushed his sweatpants and boxers down his legs and kicked them off before following behind Olivia to his bedroom. On the way there, he made sure to stay a few steps back, so he could admire the way her hips sashayed and the way her ass slightly jiggled as she led the way to his bedroom.

Once they reached inside his bedroom, Fitz walked over to the nightstand on the right side of his bed and grabbed a condom out of it.

"Can I do it?" Olivia asked softly and Fitz nodded.

He walked back over to the front of the bed where she was standing and handed her the contraception. She ripped off the rapper and rolled it onto his impressive shaft. Fitz picked her up and gently laid her down on his neatly made bed. Olivia opened her legs as far apart as they could go, indicating that she was ready for him to go to work on her.

Fitz was sitting back on his knees, looking down at her. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He needed her permission in order to proceed.

"Yes." That one simple syllabic word was all he needed as reassurance.

He leaned forward, so his arms were on either side of her head supporting his weight while he got settled in between her spread legs. He grabbed ahold of his cock and teased her slit before gently easing it into her slippery opening. Olivia winced a little at the feeling of him filling her up. Although they already had intercourse, she needed to get readjusted to his size. Fitz sensed her slight discomfort and stilled all movements to allow her walls to stretch in order accommodate his size. Olivia clenched her inner muscles to tell Fitz he could now move and that almost made him ejaculate prematurely.

"Shit! Liv, baby I need to move." He told her in a strained voice.

"I'm ready." Olivia responded in the most angelic voice he had ever heard.

Fitz placed a tender kiss on her lips and started rocking his hips slowly. His hands gripped the sheets as he began to increase the pace of his thrusts. He pulled one of her legs up from behind the knee, penetrating her tight walls at a deeper angle. Olivia moved against him, meeting each of his downward thrusts with upward ones of her own. She drug her nails up and down his back, causing it to sting, a feeling he gladly welcomed because it told him he was giving it to her just right.

He lifted up her other leg and wrapped it around his waist to join the other one. He swiveled his hips in a circular motion that made her eyes roll, back arch, and her toes curl.

"Fuck Fitz… just like that." Olivia cried when Fitz began winding his hips in the opposite direction, hitting her g-spot every time around.

"You like that baby?" Fitz grunted as his strokes became quicker.

"Yes baby."

Fitz slowed down the pace much to Olivia's dismay. She felt her orgasm nearing and needed him to move a lot faster than he was. "What do you want Liv?" He asked, knowing damn well what she desired most at the moment.

"I want you to make me cum." She admitted.

"How do you want me to do that?"

"By fucking me hard and fast."

That was all Fitz needed to hear. He sat back up on his knees and grabbed her by her hips, slamming in and out of her at an incredible speed. He relentlessly rammed into her with so much force, causing her boobs to bounce. He raised her hips up to grant him easier and deeper access into her moist heat. They both felt the trembling of her legs and knew she was close. Fitz used his thumb to stimulate her crowned jewel and bring her closer to her release. His other hand gripped one of her bouncing tits. Several strokes and rubs later, Olivia's orgasm was taking over her body as she called out Fitz's name. Fitz wasn't far behind her as he came seconds after her.

Exhaustion took over his sweaty body, causing him to collapse on top of her. Olivia welcomed the heavy weight of his larger body on her much smaller one. She felt safe and secure underneath him. She also loved the feeling of his condom clad throbbing dick fully buried within her pulsating walls. Fitz eventually rolled off of her once both of their breaths returned back to normal. He immediately got up and went into his bathroom to discard the used condom in the trash can that was in there and retrieve a wet wash cloth to wipe Olivia with. He walked back into his bedroom with the warm cloth and cleaned the mixture of their bodily fluids from in between her legs. After he got them both washed up, he threw the soiled cloth in his dirty clothes basket and joined Olivia underneath the comforter on his bed. She immediately threw her arm over his mid-section and a leg in between his with her head resting on his chest as she snuggled into his side. Fitz wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close into his side.

"I've never had sex like that before." Fitz admitted in the quiet air.

Olivia raised her head and looked at him curiously, "Like what?"

"I don't know how to describe it. I just never felt fully satisfied after sex with any woman even when I did reach my release. With you it's different. I feel… content. I have never made earth shaking love with any other woman but you."

"Really?" Olivia asked, shocked by his admission. Fitz nodded. "To be honest neither have I."

Fitz knew he was great in bed, so that didn't come as much of a shock to him, but he felt Olivia was the best he ever had simply because he shared a deep connection with her he never had with another woman, including her sister.

"Oh yeah?"

Olivia bit her bottom lip and nodded shyly, which caused Fitz to groan. He felt his dick getting hard again. "You up for another round?" He asked, pulling her on top of him, so that she was straddling his waist.

"Are you?"

"Can't you tell?" He gestured with his eyes for her to look down at his erection, which she did.

Olivia laughed, "Okay, I'm ready for round two."

Fitz leaned over to reach back into the nightstand where his condoms were placed, He felt around the drawer for one, but couldn't find one. Olivia climbed out of his lap when he sat up to look in the drawer only to find it empty. He sighed and muttered, "Just my luck," underneath his breath with a shake of his head.

"What's wrong?" Olivia asked, crawling up behind him and wrapping her arms over his shoulders.

"I'm all out of condoms." He said, looking at her over his shoulder.

Olivia's face slightly fell, "Oh." Was all she said.

Fitz didn't know how he went through all of those condoms that quickly. He just bought a brand new box of them right before he moved and since he had been here, the only woman he slept with was Olivia and they only spent one night together before tonight. Damn they must've went round after round after round that first night for him to go through an entire pack of condoms.

"I can go to the store real quick and buy some more." He offered, but Olivia shook her head.

"Nah, by the time you come back I doubt I'll be in the mood then."

Fitz ran a sexually frustrated hand through his hair, "I'm sorry Liv, I thought I had more than just one. I should've been prepared."

"Fitz, we uh… we don't have to use condoms. I mean I'm on the pill and you're clean right?" Fitz nodded to confirm he was in fact free of any diseases. "I think we'll be good if we don't use that form of protection."

He laid back down underneath the comforter with her.

"I'll pull out if you don't feel comfortable with me cumming inside of you."

"It's up to you. You could pull out if you want to but you don't have to." Olivia told him as she climbed back on top of him.

Using Fitz's chest to balance herself, she slowly lowered herself onto his stiff cock. They both moaned from the feeling of being connected. Olivia spent the next few minutes riding him like a wild horse running free in the open fields. What drove her into a mad woman was the fact that there was no barrier in between her and Fitz. She could feel all of him inside all of her and that drove her crazy. Fitz felt the same way. He loved that he was bare inside of her and could feel all of her heat wrapping around him like a warm blanket. It didn't take long for Olivia to cum all over his dick, while he coated her inner walls with his semen. Fitz again got up to go to the bathroom to wet a wash cloth with warm water that he used to clean Olivia and himself off with.

After they both got cleaned up, he joined her back in his bed, this time they were in a spooning position with her back facing his front and his arm securely thrown over her left hip. It didn't take either of them long to succumb to sleep, feeling both tired and satiated, and for the first time in a week, they had a goodnight's rest.

* * *

The next morning Fitz's internal alarm clock woke him up at its usual time, seven o'clock. To his surprise Olivia was still in his bed, wrapped in his arms, sleeping. He knew she wasn't going to leave in the middle of the night like she had done the last time she stayed over, but a part of him still had its doubts. He hated that he had to get up to get ready for work. He would rather spend his entire day with Olivia in bed or anywhere as long as he was with her. He gently pushed her hair back, so he could a better view of her side profile. He swore she was the most beautiful he had ever laid eyes on.

He placed a soft kiss on her cheek before sneaking out of his bed and headed to the bathroom where he released his full bladder, brushed his teeth, took a shower, and shaved. Almost an hour later, he returned to his room to find Olivia still sleeping. He smiled to himself, thinking he must've really given it to her good last night. He knew he should be waking her up about now, but she looked too peaceful to disturb. To prolong the inevitable, he got dressed for his work day.

As he was in the process of lacing up his shoes, he heard his sheets rustle and turned to see Olivia stirring from her sleep. As soon as her eyes opened, they made contact with his. Fitz offered her a small smile and greeted her with a soft, "Good morning," and received one in return.

"How did you sleep?" He asked, turning back around to finish lacing his shoes.

"Great." Olivia sat up. "What time is it?" She asked through a yawn, while stretching her tired limbs.

Fitz checked the time on his wristwatch, "A quarter after eight."

Olivia groaned, "I have to get going."

Fitz stood and walked over to the side of his bed she was on and offered her a hand. She took it and allowed him to help her out of the bed. He rested his hands on her hips as they stared into each other's eyes. He lowered his head and placed a chaste kiss on her lips pouty lips.

"Thank you for spending the night with me and not running." He said with that silly yet cute lopsided grin on his face.

"You're welcome. Thank you for taking me to a place no man has ever before." She replied, using the same words he spoke. Fitz threw his head back and let out a hearty laugh.

"You are very welcome gorgeous."

His eyes gave her body a quick once over in all its morning glory. He felt like an incredibly fortunate man to call the beautiful goddess standing before him, his.

"I should probably get dressed and be getting home now so I can get ready for work which I have an hour to do."

Fitz chuckled and stepped to the side, so she could walk passed him. He decided to change his bed linen, while she got dressed. Olivia was dressed long before he finished and even helped him to speed the task up. After they were done making his bed, Fitz made sure his apartment was locked before escorting Olivia down to her car. After exchanging goodbye kisses, he waved goodbye to her and watched her drive away. He waited until he could no longer see her vehicle before getting into his own and heading to work, but not before he stopped at a nearby Starbucks to get a cup of coffee on his way there.

* * *

Another long work week for Fitz was finally over and the weekend was here. It was Saturday night and he was meeting his parents for dinner at the Hamilton. He wondered why they chose to have dinner at the Hamilton instead of having one at their house for him. His parents were simple people that liked simple things and did simple things, but when it came to their only son, they went all out even over the smallest things.

Once arrived at the hotel, he walked through the lobby and into the restaurant where he was going to meet his parents, who had texted him that they were already there. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he walked in, from the sight of about fifty plus people yelling, "WELCOME BACK!" in unison. Some of the guests there he recognized and the others looked unfamiliar to him. He assumed those people were friends of his parents'. Speaking of his parents… they were standing in front of the crowd.

"What is all this?" Fitz asked his parents as he approached them.

"This is your welcome back party." Julianna, his mother said, embracing him in a loving hug.

Fitz laughed and hugged both of his parents individually and thanked them. His father handed him a tumbler of scotch to start off his night. He accepted the drink and mingled with the guests. He conversed with some people he knew and allowed his parents to introduce him to their friends he either didn't remember or had never met. He was in a discussion with one of his father's friends when he felt a tap on his right shoulder. He turned his head to see his mom coming up next to him. Big Jerry distracted his friend to take his focus off of the interruption of his wife and the guests that came up behind his son.

"Fitz, honey look who's here." Julianna said with one hand on his back, while the other motioned to the people that were standing behind him.

Fitz turned around to see who they were and as soon as he did all of his blood felt like it drained from his body. The people now standing before him looked more like ghosts than human beings… well all of them except for one. Standing in front of him was none other than his ex-wife, her husband, his ex-in-laws, and his girlfriend. Actually Olivia was a little distance away from the rest of them. It didn't matter though; he was honestly just thrilled to see her there even though a part of him was shocked she was there since she told him she had to work.

"Hi Fitz, welcome back." Maya said, giving him a hug, which he returned.

"Thank you and thank you for coming." He said, flashing her a polite smile. He greeted Eli with a handshake.

As much as he didn't want to, he knew he had to acknowledge his ex. "Hi Gabriella." He opened his arms and gave her a brief friendly, but extremely awkward hug.

"Hi Fitz. How are you?"

"I'm good. How about you?"

"I'm good too."

"That's good. You look great by the way." He complimented her. He prayed Olivia didn't think he was trying to hit on her because that's not what he was doing at all. He was just being courteous.

"Thank you so do you."

Her eyes gave his body and quick scan and she definitely appreciated what she saw. Starting from the top, her eyes worked their way down. She noticed that his hair was less curly and wavier now. The one thing that didn't change though was his superman curl that was still as stubborn as she remembered. His facial features were more chiseled and his body that was dressed in a white polo solid waffle-knit crew-neck thermal long sleeve shirt and a pair of khakis was more toned. Fitz was always a handsome guy and seemed to be getting even more handsome as he aged.

"Thanks."

Michael cleared his throat, capturing their attention. Fitz's eyes shift from Gabriella to the man standing beside her. She noticed his attention was now on her husband. "Fitz, this is my husband Michael. Michael, this is Fitz." She introduced the two men.

It wasn't lost on any of them how she left out the fact that Fitz was her ex-husband, not that he cared. The two of them shook hands.

"How's it going man?" Fitz asked.

"Pretty good. You?"

"Same."

Fitz turned to greet Olivia, but the spot she was standing in only moments ago was vacant and she was nowhere in sight. He looked around for her, but could not find her among the crowd. He didn't know how it happened, but somehow his parents ended being whisked away by hers, while he was stuck chatting with his ex and her husband.

Sitting on a barstool, sipping on a glass of red wine, Olivia watched Fitz talk to her sister and brother-in-law. She could tell he was uncomfortable by the way he was shifting from one foot to the other with his fists buried deep inside his pockets. He also appeared to be distracted by something. As subtle as he was being about it, Olivia watched him glance around the room as he pretended to pay attention.

Olivia grinned at the frown on his face. She knew exactly what, better yet, who he was looking for. When his eyes finally connected with hers, a twinkle appeared in them, letting her know he finally found the person he had been searching for for the past ten minutes. She watched him say something, while giving Gabriella another hug and shaking Michael's hand again. She assumed he most likely excused himself because he was now approaching her.

When he reached the bar, he didn't acknowledge her right away. Instead, he ordered a scotch on the rocks. While waiting for the bartender to deliver his drink, he turned to look down at her. He greeted her with a smile and one tiny word.

"Hi."

Olivia gazed back up at him and too uttered the one word, "Hi."

"Some sporting event huh?" He quipped as he looked around the establishment.

Olivia laughed at his comment. "Say cheese." She lifted her phone to take a picture of him.

"Cheese."

Fitz gave her his best cheeky smile, causing her to laugh harder at his silliness. Forgetting to take off the flash, she took a photo of him. Fitz immediately squeezed his eyes shut from the bright light flashing directly in them.

"Damn Liv are you trying to blind me?" He chuckled, blinking his eyes a few times to recover from his temporary blindness.

Olivia gave him a sheepish look, "Sorry about that."

"It's all good but you could've given me a heads up. Thank you." He said to the bartender when he set his alcoholic beverage down in front of him.

"About what?"

He motioned around the entire room, "This. You could have told me my parents were throwing me a surprise welcome back party that you were attending." He took a sip of his drink.

"That's the point of calling it a _'surprise_ welcome back party'. It wouldn't have been a surprise if I spilled the beans." She said.

Fitz took another sip from his glass, "I could have pretended like I was surprised if I knew. I'm an expert at faking my emotions believe me."

Olivia knew what he was referring to, but decided to brush it off. She didn't want to think nor talk about his past relationship with her sister. That was so long ago and he was now hers.

"So… are you enjoying yourself?" She asked him, changing the subject.

"I am but you know what would make this night even better?"

Olivia shook her head, "No. What?" She was curious to hear his answer.

"If I could spend some alone time with you." He replied with a mischievous grin plastered on his face.

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"Well I was going to book a room for us so we could spend some time alone away from the party. We don't have to do anything if you don't want to. That's not why I'm getting us a room. I haven't seen you all week and I've been missing you like crazy. Phone calls, text messaging, and FaceTime are not enough. I need to be in your presence, to spend quality time with you which I obviously can't do here and I can't wait any longer. So I'm going to go now and see if they have any rooms available which I'm sure they probably do. I'll call you and tell you what room we're in, once I get there."

"Fitz, you can't leave your own party." Olivia stated.

"Watch me." Fitz said, giving no fucks as he left out of the restaurant without being noticed by anyone, except for one pair of eyes that hadn't stopped staring at him since he walked in the room.

 **Author's Note: I read all your reviews and took into consideration what everyone said. As you all probably figured out, I'm working forward instead of recounting the events that led up to the confrontation. I tried to incorporate as many suggestions and ideas as I could for this chapter. For example, one reviewer said they wanted me to change to rating to M, which I did this chapter. I hope it doesn't feel like I'm rushing too much. I don't want this FF to be too long, but I don't want it to feel too rushed either. Thoughts? As always I hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please disregard any mistakes. I was half asleep while proofreading most of this chapter. I hope you enjoy though lol!**

Gabriella watched the brief interaction between her sister and ex-husband, and she didn't like what she saw to say the least. She didn't like how her sister was smiling at Fitz, while he spoke, obviously saying something funny. She didn't remember Fitz being that damn funny. She didn't like how comfortable they seemed to be with each other. She also didn't like the attention he was paying Olivia. She wanted to be the one who was receiving all of his attention.

All night she could not take her eyes off of Fitz and tried to gain his attention. While he was talking to her and Michael, she was very affectionate towards her husband. She had tried to make him jealous to coerce a reaction out of him to see if he still had feelings for her. She boasted about the happy life they shared together along with their two sons. Michael, of course loved the extra attention his wife was showing him, but he was no fool. He knew why she was being overly affectionate towards him. She wanted to make her ex jealous, plain and simple. He played along, instead of embarrassing his wife by making a scene. He decided he would call her out on her behavior later when they were in the privacy of their home.

He continued to play the role of a doting husband, which he did effortlessly since he was naturally a caring husband that loved his wife more than life itself. He listened to the other man congratulate them on their successful life before he excused himself to get a drink at the bar, where Olivia was sitting. They appeared to have made small talk for a little bit before Fitz left the restaurant to go somewhere.

"I'm going to go get a drink with Olivia." Gabriella told him as soon as Fitz left and Olivia was alone again.

Michael was kind of offended that she didn't offer him to go with her or even think to include him. "Okay, I'm going to go find your parents then I guess." He replied and walked off in the other direction.

"Hey Liv." Gabriella greeted as she walked up behind Olivia.

Olivia spun around in her chair to face her older sister, "Hey Gabby."

Gabriella took a seat in the empty chair next to her sister's. "So… what did you and _my_ ex-husband talk about?" She inquired casually, but it wasn't lost on Olivia how she emphasized "my", a possessive pronoun.

Obviously, Gabriella was trying to stake her claim on what was hers, but Fitz was no longer hers to claim. He was now Olivia's and she was not going to let her sister try to assert ownership over Fitz like he was a piece of property. Plus, she had no right to do so since she was married to another man.

Olivia shrugged nonchalantly, "Nothing much. He asked me how I've been and I told him about how I've been doing and my business."

"Why did you take a picture of him?"

 _Why you wanna know?_ Olivia wanted to ask, but held her tongue and instead answered the question.

"He jokingly asked if his parents hired me to photograph this event. Playing along, I said yes and he asked me where my camera was so I held up my phone and snapped a quick picture of him."

Olivia had no idea how she was able to come up with that lie off the top her head as fast as she did, but she was proud of herself and internally patted herself on the back.

"Oh." Gabriella felt kind of foolish for interrogating her little sister, who she assumed had something going on with her ex for a minute, but after talking to her, she determined that the exchange between her and Fitz was innocent. "Do you know where he went?"

"Why?"

"I just wanted to know because I want to talk to him alone. I feel like there are still some unresolved feelings between us and I just want to get that closure so I could move on from him once and for all."

Her explanation did make sense, but Olivia didn't trust her when it came to Fitz. She saw how Gabriella looked at him and she could tell her sister was still carrying a torch for him

"No, I have no clue where he went. He just told me it was good seeing me again, wished me the best of luck with everything, and said he would be right back before he walked away."

Before Gabriella could question her further, Olivia's phone began to vibrate in her hand, indicating that she had an incoming call. Olivia checked the caller ID to see that it was Fitz a.k.a. PITA (as listed in her phone) was calling. She swiped right on the bar at the bottom of her screen to accept the call.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey it's me. I got the room. We're in room two-thirty-two."

"Huh?"

Olivia plugged her left index finger in her left ear to block out some of the noise around her in an attempt to hear him better. Truth was, she heard him perfectly, but she needed a believable reason to leave out of the restaurant.

"Hold on." She told him as she stood up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Gabriella inquired as she stood up along with her sister.

Olivia pulled the phone away from her ear and covered the receiver. "I have to step out for a bit. This is an important call that I need to take. I'll be right back." With that being said, Olivia put the phone back up to her ear, resuming her conversation as she exited out of the room. "Hello?"

"Yeah." Fitz said slowly, confused by what just happened.

"Hey, I'm back. Sorry about that, I'll explain when I see you. I'm headed up there now." Olivia quickly reassured him as she sped walked through the lobby, heading straight for the elevators.

"Okay, see you in a few."

He was still confused, but shrugged it off. She said she would explain her weird behavior when she arrived to their room, so there was no need for him to drive himself crazy worrying about it.

* * *

When Olivia left, Gabriella tried following her. Even though she dismissed the possibility of something going on between Olivia and Fitz, she still had her suspicions. However, she was unable to confirm her suspicions or at least investigate because her husband, who had the best or worst timing, stepped in front of her, preventing her from taking another step.

"Where are you going?" He questioned with furrowed brows.

"I was going to check on Liv. She left out of here so fast before I could ask if she was okay so I was going to go see if everything was alright with her."

"We have to go." Michael stated as he handed her jacket to her and helped her put it on.

"What? Why?" Gabriella asked, missing the urgency in his voice.

"I just got off the phone with my mom and she told me Caleb isn't feeling well. She said he has a fever and is throwing up so we need to leave now."

He left no room for refusal as he took her hand into his and escorted her out of the building after saying their "goodbyes".

* * *

Olivia knocked on the door and awaited an answer. Seconds later, the door swung open and on the other side stood a smiling Fitz. She stepped inside and greeted him with a peck on the lips. Fitz closed the door behind her and immediately pulled Olivia into a tight hug. He really missed her and she could feel it. If she were being completely honest, she missed him just as much as he missed her.

"What took you so long?" He asked, giving her a gentle squeeze.

"My sister interrogated me as soon as you left."

Fitz grabbed her hand and led her over to the bed. He sat on the edge of it and pulled her down onto his lap, so that she was sitting sideways on it. Her arms immediately encircled his neck and hung loosely around it.

"About what?" He asked, rubbing her back.

"You, me, us. She wanted to know what we were discussing and why I took a picture of you. I think she suspects something."

"What makes you think that? Did she say something that indicated she did?"

"I don't know just the way she kept questioning me about you. I kind of got this weird vibe from her. Maybe I'm just being paranoid."

Fitz frowned, "I'm sorry. I thought we were being discreet."

Olivia shrugged, "Don't worry about it. I honestly think she was just jealous that you were talking to me."

Fitz's face wrinkled in confusion, "Why would she be jealous?"

"You haven't noticed her staring at you all night?"

He shook his head. "How could I notice her looking at me when I couldn't keep my eyes off of you? You look incredible by the way."

She was wearing a black dress that stopped just above her knees with a brown braided belt wrapped around her middle, a tan knitted cardigan, black tights, and brown leather ankle boots. She had her hair pulled back in a sleek low ponytail completed with a side swept bang. Between what she was wearing and how her hair was styled, made her look a bit younger than her actual age.

Olivia snorted with laughter. "Thank you for the compliment but you couldn't even find me for most of the night so tell me how you couldn't keep your eyes off of me."

"I resent that." Olivia quirked a brow with an amusing grin on her face. "Okay fine, you have a point but it didn't hurt to try."

"You're silly." Olivia laughed.

Fitz smiled at her. "You make me silly." He leaned in and kissed her nose.

"And you make me happy." She admitted softly.

Fitz buried his face in the crook of her neck and inhaled, loving how her vanilla scent filled his nostrils. He wrapped his arms around her. "God, I've missed you so much."

Olivia stroked the hair on the nape of his neck, "I've missed you too." She kissed the crown of his head.

* * *

"What's on your mind?" Michael asked his wife, who appeared to be in deep thought as she stared out the window.

They were in the car, on their way home to take care of their sick son.

"Hm nothing." Gabriella replied unconvincingly as she continued to stare out the window.

"Gabbs, I can clearly see the gears in your head turning so tell me what's going on in that pretty head of yours."

Without taking his eyes off of the road, Michael cupped her left cheek with his right hand. Gabriella leaned into his touch and kissed the palm of his hand.

"I was just thinking about the party. It was nice of Julianna and Jerry to throw a welcome back party for their son."

She made sure to choose her wording wisely. She didn't want to say Fitz's name when talking to her husband. It just seemed awkward to do.

"Yeah he looked genuinely surprised by the whole thing." Gabriella nodded her head in agreement, but didn't say anything. Michael decided now was the right time to take advantage of the turn in conversation and confront Gabriella about the way she acted earlier when she was in the presence of her ex. "He especially looked surprised to see you."

His words caught her attention enough for her to turn and look at him. He noticed how she went from sitting slack to upright in the matter of seconds.

"Well it was a _surprise_ party after all. He obviously didn't expect it and he obviously didn't expect his ex-wife and her family to be there." Gabriella stated a bit defensively.

Michael picked up on the slight attitude in her voice.

"What's your excuse?" He blurted out before he could catch himself.

In all honesty though, he didn't care. He didn't want to beat around the bush. He wasn't going to play her games, tried to be made of fool of, and pretend like nothing happened. He wasn't Fitz and he sure as hell wasn't going to put up with half the crap Fitz put up with when it came to Gabriella.

"Excuse me?" She asked incredulously, not believing what her husband just asked her.

"You heard me." He told her flatly.

"What do you mean what's my excuse? What are you accusing me of Michael?"

Michael scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Accusing you would be me making an accusation about a suspicion I have. It wouldn't be an accusation if I saw it with my own two eyes which I did so I'm going to ask you again… What's your excuse as to why you could not stop gawking at your ex-husband? It's not like you were surprised by his appearance at his own party. You knew he was going to obviously be there so why couldn't you stop ogling the man?"

Gabriella sighed and sat back in her seat, staring straight ahead with her arms folded over her chest. Michael briefly looked over at her sulking form before once again shaking his head and turning back to watch the road. After several soundless minutes passed, Gabriella finally responded in a soft voice.

"I knew he was going to be there. I knew I was going to see him after all these years and I tried to mentally prepare myself but I wasn't as prepared as thought I was because as soon as he walked into the restaurant I couldn't stop staring at him. It wasn't because I still felt something for him; it was because I just couldn't believe he was there in the flesh. I never thought I would see him again and I guess I was just in shock."

She finished her explanation by wiping away and sniffing back her artificial tears. She knew her husband was a sucker for tears and always used that to her advantage when she was in trouble with him, wanted sympathy from him, or just simply wanted to get her way. Unlike any other time, this time it didn't work because he still pressed on about the matter. However, it did soften him up some.

"Do you honestly want me to believe that you couldn't stop gaping at your ex because you were shocked to see him?" Michael thought that sounded ridiculous.

Gabriella already knew what he was thinking and voiced his thoughts, "I know that sounds stupid but I don't know how else to explain it. Yes, I was just in shock to see him and for that reason I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I felt like if I did then looked back at him, he would be gone, I would wake up, and realize this was all some weird dream."

Michael again briefly took his eyes off the road to look into his wife's. He needed to see if she was telling the truth or not. Her words and voice sounded convincing, but he would know the truth once he looked into her eyes. Usually he had no problem reading her, this time that wasn't the case. He was having a hard time gauging her reaction and didn't know what to make of that. Her facial features were begging him to believe her, but her posture was too stiff. Overall she seemed tense, which was understandable given the circumstances, but something was still off about her. Maybe he was just overreacting and reading too much into things. Against his better judgement, he ignored the uneasy feeling in his gut and chose to drop it. Her ex-husband was not worth getting all worked over. He hadn't been a problem in their relationship before and he wasn't going to start being one now that he was back. Once again, he wasn't Fitzgerald Grant III, there was no way he was going to let another man come between him and his wife and not fight him for the woman he loved.

* * *

"Fitz, stop!" Olivia squealed with laughter as Fitz continued to tickle her sides.

They were now lying down side by side on the bed. She had a tight grip on his wrists, but didn't have enough strength to push them away from her body.

"What's the magic word?" Fitz asked through his own laughter.

"P-pl-please." She panted breathlessly, struggling to catch her breath.

Fitz, deciding to have pity on her, relented and allowed her to catch her breath. When she was rejuvenated, she grabbed a pillow and proceeded to beat him with it. Fitz used his hands to block the blows. He let her get a few hits in before he snatched the pillow from her grip and tossed it somewhere off the bed. He then grabbed her flailing arms and pinned them above her head. He moved on top of her, settling in between her legs. She wrapped her legs around his waist only to literally kick his butt with the heels of her boots.

"Ow, Livvie stop heeling me."

"Then get off of me." Olivia back talked.

"Why? You're so comfortable." Fitz whined like a little boy.

"And you're heavy."

Fitz gasped with faux offense, "Livvie, are you insinuating that I'm overweight?"

"Yes." She didn't hesitate to respond with a smirk.

"You're mean." He pouted, but moved off of her only for her to climb on top of him.

He tried to move her off of him. "No get off me. I'm mad at you."

"Aww, poor Fitzy."

Olivia leaned forward and pinched his cheeks. She laughed when Fitz swatted her hands away.

"You're so sensitive." She stated.

"You better stop making fun of me or else." Fitz warned.

"Or else what?" Olivia challenged with a cocky grin as she sat back up on her knees and folded her arms over her chest.

Instead of responding, with an evil smirk Fitz flipped them back over, so that he was on top of her again.

"Fitz, get off of me!" Olivia demanded as she tried to push his much larger body off of her much smaller one.

"No, apologize."

Olivia stopped her actions and looked him square in the eyes, "No." She replied stubbornly.

Fitz shrugged, "Suit yourself."

"I hate you."

Now it was Olivia's turn to pout. Fitz leaned down and gently pressed his lips against hers. It started off simple and slow, but quickly became heated when Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. She could feel his erection against her thigh as it strained through his pants. His tongue glided along her lips, seeking entrance. Olivia parted her lips and allowed his tongue entry into her mouth. Fitz grabbed the bend of knee and brought it over his hip as he ground his erection into her center, desperately needing to relieve some of the ache in his manhood, while he equally pleasured his lady. One of his hands slipping underneath her dress was enough to bring Olivia back to her senses and make her remember where they were and where they should be.

"Wait Fitz, stop." She commanded and pushed on his chest.

Fitz stopped all of his movements and frantically asked, "What's wrong? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

He tried to move off of her, but she locked her legs around his waist, preventing him from moving, and grabbed both sides of his face, so he was looking at her.

"Relax babe, nothing's wrong." She could see his facial features relax as he let out a sigh of relief.

"Then why'd you tell me to stop?"

"Did you forget about the welcome back party your parents are having for you downstairs? We need to get back before people notice we're both missing and start to get suspicious. Plus, everyone must be wondering where you went. You've been gone for like a half hour."

"Liv, if anyone was looking for me they would call me."

As soon as those words left his mouth, his cell phone started ringing. He reached into his left back pocket and pulled out his phone. Looking at the caller ID, he sighed and swiped right on the bar at the bottom of the screen.

Olivia listened to his side of the conversation.

"Yes mom… I had to step out for a moment… I know… I'm sorry… Yeah everything's fine… Alright, I'll be there in a minute… Love you too."

He disconnected the call and slid his phone back into his pocket and returned his attention back to Olivia. "We should be getting back to the party."

Olivia sucked her teeth and playfully rolled her eyes, "As if I didn't just say that." She said sarcastically.

Fitz smiled, but remained silent as he stared at her. He was in awe of the gorgeous woman pinned underneath his body.

"Why didn't I wait for you?" He inquired softly.

Olivia furrowed her brows to express that she was confused by his question. "Fitz?"

"What kind of coward was I to marry her and not wait for you to be of age?"

That question had been lingering in his head ever since Olivia agreed to give them a chance. What he felt for her was unlike something he'd ever felt before. All he knew was that he was quickly falling for her.

* * *

"Ah, look who decided to finally join the party." Leo joked as he walked up to Fitz, who was sitting at a table, eating food off of the plate his mother had fixed for him.

He and Olivia agreed he would go first and she would wait ten minutes before returning to the party.

Fitz smirked, "I had some business I needed to attend to."

Just as he finished his sentence, Olivia walked in and caught his eye. A now sitting down Leo, followed his line of vision.

"I'm sure you did."

Fitz snapped his head back in Leo's direction. "No, not like that. Nothing happened. I just wanted to spend a little alone time with her. You know I haven't seen her all week and I've been missing her like crazy."

Leo rolled his eyes, "Yeah don't remind me."

All week Olivia was the only topic Fitz wanted to discuss. Olivia this, Olivia that. He nearly drove Leo insane.

"Man, you got it bad." He stated, watching Fitz, who was barely paying attention to him, struggle to resist looking at Olivia. He was trying so hard not to make it obvious, which made the whole situation even funnier to Leo."

"Fitz!" His loud voice startled Fitz out of his trance.

"What?!" Fitz slightly jumped.

"Are you even listening to me?" He already knew the answer to the question, but wanted to hear what his friend had to say for himself.

"Yes." He lied.

"Uh huh sure, liar."

"Okay fine, you got me, I wasn't really listening. But how could I when Olivia is looking so stunning over there?"

He watched as she walked over to her parents and began talking to them. She held up her phone, so he figured she was most likely explaining where she had disappeared to.

"Wasn't it awkward to be in the same room as your ex-wife, her husband, her sister who you're currently dating, and her parents?"

Fitz shrugged his shoulders, "At first it was. I mean it was as if I was looking at a bunch of ghosts. I didn't expect Olivia to be here and I definitely didn't expect her sister, parents, and brother-in-law to be here."

"I almost died from laughing so hard when you were talking to Gabriella and her husband." Leo began laughing from the memory.

Fitz laughed along with him, "Yeah, it was pretty awkward especially since she was all over the guy. I was thinking to myself, damn I got it, you two are happily in love and married."

"Is Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Third jealous?" Leo quipped, earning him a glare from Fitz.

"No I'm not jealous. I'm happy that she's happy with that guy and they have a happy family."

"And you?"

"I'm happily dating her younger sister." Fitz said with his patented crooked grin.

"You're going to hell." Leo laughed. Fitz opened his mouth to retort with a comeback when Leo cut him off. "Incoming."

He turned his head to see who Leo was talking about. To his surprise, Olivia was approaching him with her parents following behind her. He stood up to greet them.

"Hey Fitz, we just came over to say goodnight."

Fitz's face slightly fell, but he tried not to make his disappointment evident. "Aw, you guys are leaving so soon?"

Olivia nodded and Maya said, "Yeah, we wish we could stay longer but Gabriella just called and said she's at the hospital. My youngest grandson is sick."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I hope the little guy feels better."

"Thanks. Anyway Fitz it was wonderful to see you again after all these years and I'm glad you're back."

"Thank you."

Fitz hugged Maya and shook Eli's hand before they headed over to where his parents were to thank them for inviting them and explain why they were leaving so early.

"I'll call you when I get home." Olivia whispered in Fitz's ear as they hugged.

"Please do." He whispered back.

They pulled back from the hug due to a certain someone clearing their throat, breaking up their little moment. Fitz turned to Leo and rolled his eyes.

"Liv, this is my best friend Leo. Leo, this is-"

"Olivia, I know." He finished for Fitz. He stretched his hand out to her and she took it. "It's nice to finally meet you. Fitz has been talking about you nonstop."

"I hope he's been saying good things."

Olivia knew that Leo knew about her and Fitz because Fitz told her. To his surprise, she was fine with Leo knowing about them since her best friend also knew about them. It was only fair. She had someone to talk to about their relationship and so did he.

Leo smiled at her, "Of course."

Olivia looked over at her parents, who were signaling for her to hurry up. She nodded and turned her attention back to Fitz and Leo.

"Well fellas I have to get going before my parents have a cow." This time she stuck her hand out for Leo to shake, which he did. "It was nice to meet you Leo. I hope to see you again soon." She then turned to face Fitz. "I'll see you later?" She asked, looking up at him.

Fitz nodded, "You will definitely see me later." He confirmed with a boyish grin.

"See ya later then." She said with a smirk and gave him another hug, which he gladly accepted.

"See ya later." He whispered in her ear before breaking their embrace.

He had to fight the urge to watch her walk away. Leo could see the struggle was real for him and laughed, shaking his head.

"Damn, you got it bad." He stated as Fitz sat back down.

"I do not." Fitz protested in a voice higher than his usual one.

"Uh huh, sure. You totally do. Your head is so far up her ass, you can see out of her mouth." Leo quipped, earning him a shove from his friend.

"Shut up, like you're not the same way with Jules." Fitz countered, referring to Leo's wife Julia. He looked around as a realization hit him. "Hey, where is Jules anyway?"

"She decided to stay home to take care of Kyle. He's feeling under the weather too."

"Aw I hope my little man feels better. It must be that time of year again."

"Yeah, I hate this time of year. Before we put him in preschool, he was fine. Never got sick, was as healthy as a horse. The minute we put him in there, he comes home coughing and sneezing, nearly hacking up a damn lung. You know a kid bit him so hard yesterday, the little shit broke skin. I was pissed."

"I bet."

Leo sighed and decided to change the subject before he got worked up over the situation all over again. "Can I ask you for a favor?"

Without hesitation Fitz answered, "Sure, anything."

"Can you watch Kyle this weekend? I want to take Jules on a romantic getaway for the weekend. God knows we really need one and neither of our parents are available watch him. My parents are still going to be in Florida and Jules' dad just had surgery so he won't be able to take care of Kyle." Leo explained.

"I would love to hang out with my Godson all weekend. I have to get the spare room in my apartment set up but yeah, he can definitely stay with me."

"I'm sure he's going to be excited to hang out with his Uncle 'Fix' for the entire weekend. Thank you so much Fitz. I owe you one man." Leo said, patting him on the shoulder.

Fitz waved him off, "Don't worry about it. I'm more than happy to spend the weekend with my favorite little person."

"You're the best."

"And don't you forget it."

* * *

By the time the clock struck midnight, Fitz was just arriving at Olivia's apartment. The party was supposed to end at midnight, but all of the partygoers left before then. Fitz watched with excitement as the number of attendees started to decrease. Ever since Olivia texted him her address, all he wanted to do was hop in his car and make his way over to her place, which he did as soon as the last guest bade he and his parents a goodnight.

Now, he was standing outside of her apartment door, waiting for her to answer, having just knocked on the door. He heard her call out that she was coming. A few seconds later, the door opened revealing Olivia, who was wearing a gray Adidas long sleeved crop top hoodie (that showed off her taut abs) along with the matching sweatpants. As soon as Fitz saw what she was clad in, his breathing became labored. It felt as if he just got some wind knocked out of him. That was how strong her beauty was to him.

Fitz took a step into her apartment, making her take a step back to give him room. She closed the door behind him as he took in her humble abode. Her apartment was vibrant with all kinds of bright colors. It had a cozy feeling to it and was small, much smaller than his. He had a two bedroom apartment and she only had one. His had an island and dining area, she only had a tiny round table in the kitchen area. His living room area was more spacious than hers.

"Wow, your place is exactly how imagined it. I like it. It's very…" He paused to find the right word to describe her apartment. "…you." He stated, looking down at her.

She smiled up at him. "Hi."

He returned her smile, "Hi."

Olivia took a step forward and draped her arms around his neck. Fitz's hands immediately snaked behind her back and palmed her ass. He never really considered himself to be an ass man before, but now he couldn't keep his hands off of hers.

"You look so fucking hot right now Livvie." He admitted, eyeing her lovely ensemble. His voice was deep with desire.

"Mr. Grant, are you saying that I don't look hot all the time?" She asked in a flirtatious tone.

Fitz smirked at her insinuation, "No, I'm saying that you look hot all the time but right now you looking fucking hot."

"Oh yeah, hot enough to have your way with me?" She bit her bottom lip, knowing exactly what that did to him.

Fitz groaned. He knew Olivia knew what that did to him. The little devilish smirk on her face told him so.

"Definitely hot enough to have my way with you."

Olivia pulled away from him and started down the hall. He was mesmerized by the sway of her hips and how fantastic her ass looked in those sweatpants she had on. Halfway down the hall, she looked over her shoulder and beckoned with her index finger for him to follow her. He pulled his shirt over his head as he did.

* * *

Olivia fell next to Fitz on the bed, panting heavily. She was soaked in sweat and both of their bodily fluids. She had just experienced the best orgasm she'd ever had and she was feeling great, exhausted, but still great. She had no idea what got into her, but as soon as Fitz walked into her bedroom, she unleashed the beast on him. Fitz loved her aggressive side. He thought it was a major turn on that she wanted to be in control and took it back instantly the few times he tried to be assertive. He was usually hesitant when it came to women being dominate in the bedroom because all of the ones he'd been with in the past had no clue what they were doing when they attempted it. Olivia was not like them. She knew exactly what she was doing and made them both climax harder than they had ever before.

"I'm convinced you're trying to kill me." Fitz said, breaking the silence.

Olivia laughed and turned to face him. She leaned up on an elbow and rested her head in her hand.

"What makes you say that?" She asked, already knowing the answer, but wanting to hear him say it out loud.

Fitz, who was lying on his back, turned his head to give her an incredulous look, "Oh you know exactly why I said that."

"No I don't. Tell me." Olivia demanded with a coy grin.

"Olivia… for starters you made me cry, like you literally brought tears to my eyes while you were sucking my dick. Then you made me scream like a little bitch several times while you rode me. You basically stripped me of my manhood. Without his manhood, there is no reason for a man to live."

Olivia rolled her eyes at his dramatics, but couldn't help the smile that graced her lips.

"What got into you?"

What got into her? She had been trying to figure that out since she came down from her euphoric high. A part of her really missed him and the other part wanted to stake her claim on him. As much as she didn't want to admit it, her sister's words earlier did kind of bother her. She didn't like that Gabriella seemed to still have feelings for Fitz. Olivia knew she had nothing to worry about since Fitz expressed adamantly that he was and had been over Gabriella a long time ago. They were over and there was no chance in hell they would ever get back together.

Olivia still had her doubts though. She felt a hint of insecurity and uncertainty as questions started to flood her brain. What if Fitz was lying about how he actually felt about Gabriella? What if he did still have feelings for her? What if Gabriella made him realize that? What if he and Gabriella rekindled their relationship? All of those questions and several more had her mind working in overdrive to the point where they caused her to space out and prohibited her from hearing Fitz calling her name. It wasn't until he waved his hand in front of her face, she finally snapped out of it.

"Hey, Liv?"

"Huh?"

"Where'd you go?"

"I was just thinking about how much I missed you." She sort of lied.

She did miss him, but that wasn't the reason why she was in such deep thought and he had a feeling that wasn't the reason either. He stared at her in suspicion, but decided to let it go. He wasn't going to force her to share what was on her mind. She would open up to him about it if and when she wanted to. It was totally up to her.

"I missed you too." He admitted, unashamed of doing so.

Before Olivia could respond, the sound of Fitz's stomach growling echoed throughout the room, making the both of them laugh.

"Sounds like you also missed a meal."

Fitz's face and ears burned up in slight embarrassment. "The last time I ate was a few hours ago. I'm famished and the extreme workout we just had only made me hungrier." Just as he finished speaking, his stomach growled again.

"Let's go get something to eat then." Olivia suggested and got out of bed.

She too had worked up an appetite after screwing her lover into oblivion.

She grabbed a few wipes to clean in between her legs before slipping on a pair of clean panties and throwing on Fitz's shirt. Fitz slid on his boxers and followed Olivia into the kitchen. He took a seat at the small table and watched Olivia with amusement as she sifted through her freezer, looking for something to make them. She was standing on her tip toes because she was too short to see all the way in the back of the freezer.

"What are you in the mood for?" She called over her shoulder to him.

"Besides you? Hmm…" He tapped his lips with his finger, contemplating what he wanted to eat. "What do you have in there?"

"A bunch of stuff." Olivia answered.

"That helps." Fitz muttered underneath his breath.

He stood up from his chair and walked over to where she stood in front of the refrigerator. His hands immediately rested on her hips and he kissed the top of her head. He easily looked over her head into the icebox stocked with different kinds of frozen foods in it. A box of Eggos buttermilk waffles caught Fitz's eye and he knew what he wanted to eat. He grabbed the box.

"How about some waffles?" He asked Olivia.

Olivia pondered his offer for a minute before deciding that she too wanted waffles. "Waffles it is."

"Okay. Do you put these in the toaster or microwave?"

Fitz wasn't the type to usually eat processed foods, such as microwave meals, etc. He knew how to cook, thanks to his parents, and liked to make his meals if he wasn't eating or ordering out. School was the only other place he ate food that needed to be heated up.

"Actually both. First I put them in the toaster and then the microwave for a minute that way they come out fluffy. How many do you want?"

"Four." Fitz replied.

Olivia looked at him with raised eyebrows. To her four waffles were a lot. Fitz just shrugged. She pulled out two waffles from the box and slipped them into the toaster. Since her toaster only allowed her to toast two at a time, she had to wait until the first two were done before she could toast the other two.

"Would you like some eggs?" Fitz asked her as he opened her refrigerator and pulled out a carton of eggs.

"Sure."

"How many do you want and how do you like them?"

"Two and scrambled please."

Fitz nodded and proceeded to make them both scrambled eggs. While, he did that, Olivia made their waffles and plated them. They ended up making bacon and toast to go along with their meal. Olivia sat on Fitz's lap as they alternated between feeding each other and themselves. Once they were finished, Fitz helped Olivia rinse off their dirty dishes and put them into the dish washer.

"Ah, that hit the spot." Fitz sighed in satisfaction, patting his bare full belly and let out a loud belch. "Excuse me."

"Ew Fitz." Olivia said with her face scrunched in disgust.

"Hey, I excused myself."

"That doesn't make it less gross." She stated matter-of-factly.

Fitz quirked a brow as his lips slightly curled upward, "Babe it was just a burp. You mean to tell me you don't burp and have never before?"

"I do but yours just sounded so nasty. Why'd it have to be so powerful?"

"Because I excel at everything I do including burping. If I'm going to burp, I'm going to burp. It's not going to be mediocre; it's going to be loud and strong."

"Have an ego much?" Olivia asked sarcastically.

"Yes, a very big one." Fitz responded with a cocky grin, dropping his voice an octave.

Olivia blushed, revealing to Fitz that she understood his double innuendo.

"Well then maybe you should come over here and let me stroke it some more for you." She suggested boldly, surprising Fitz.

 _What has gotten into her_? He thought to himself. He learned that Olivia wasn't much of a dirty talker, so the fact she was tonight really shocked him, in a good way though. He walked over to her until he was standing directly in front of her. Usually he would reach out and touch her if she was within arm's reach; however, his arms remained at his side as he waited for her to make the next move.

"Take off your boxers." She commanded.

Fitz hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down. He let them fall around his ankles and stepped out of them.

"What next?" He asked in a husky voice.

"I said I would stroke your ego, didn't I?"

Fitz could only nod as she fisted him in her hand. She slowly began to stroke him. All he could do was close his eyes and enjoy the pleasure she was bestowing upon him. He bucked in her hand, trying to desperately reach his climax. However, he didn't want to cum like that, so he mustered up enough strength to put a halt to Olivia's ministrations.

He grabbed both sides of her face and crashed his lips onto hers. Olivia held onto his sides as he walked her backwards until her butt made contact with her kitchen table. Fitz leaned over her as they continued to make out. He briefly disconnected their lips to remove his shirt from her body. He threw it somewhere over his shoulder once it was off of her. He then slipped her panties down and off of her legs before they met the same fate as his shirt.

Grabbing her hips, Fitz slid her onto the table and she scooted to the edge of it. He brought his lips back down to hers and aligned himself at her entrance. He entered her the same time his tongue entered her mouth. Olivia let out a yelp as he filled her completely. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck, holding on for dear life as he hammered into her. She could feel the table beneath them shaking and hear it creaking, knowing damn well it wasn't sturdy enough for what they were doing, but she didn't care at that point. Fitz grunted when Olivia wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer.

"Mmm babe, I'm so close. Don't stop." Olivia moaned into his ear.

She could feel it coming and could barely wait for it to come, so imagine how upset she was when he pulled out of her. Before she could protest, Fitz lifted her with no problem and turned her around. He bent her over the top of the table and pushed back into her. He grabbed a hold onto her hips and moved her at a pace he knew they would both receive equal amount of pleasure. Olivia knew she was going to have bruises on her hips due to the vice grip his hands had on them.

"Fuck!" Olivia yelled as Fitz continued to thrust in and out of her.

"Shit Livvie, you're so wet. Are you wet for me baby?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes, I'm only wet for you." Olivia whimpered.

"Yeah? Whose pussy is this?"

"It's yours, all yours."

Fitz reached around her body and began rubbing her clit with his left middle and ring fingers. The feeling was too much for Olivia. She grabbed his wrist to try to still his movements, but he was too strong.

"Fit… Fitz st-stop. It's to-too much." Olivia stuttered breathlessly.

"Take it." He growled, adding more pressure to her sensitive bud.

Olivia could feel her orgasm building up again and begged Fitz not to stop again, but like last time, he did the exact opposite. Olivia let out a loud sigh, not bothering to hide her frustration.

"Fitz." She whined as she looked over her shoulder at him.

He didn't say anything. He just smiled at her before dropping to his knees. He used both hands to spread her lower lips, revealing her pretty pink pussy. He gently blew on her opening and slithered his tongue slowly to her clit. Olivia shivered in response to the overwhelming sensation. Fitz's nose down to his chin was saturated in her juices as his face rubbed against her peeled back folds, while his tongue continued to assault her love button. Eventually his fingers had to replace his tongue because his tongue was tasked with stroking her insides. Olivia's legs began to tremble as she neared her release. This time Fitz didn't stop when she commanded him not to. He kept eating her out until her legs gave out and she came all over his lap.

Fitz rubbed her back as she recovered. He gave her as much time as she needed, but when he felt his manhood start to soften. He stood and held out his hands to help Olivia up. He easily lifted her into his arms and slid her onto his dick. He gripped her ass and used it as leverage as he bounced her up and down his member. Again, Olivia had her arms wrapped around his neck to help him maneuver her better and easier. Fitz adjusted them, so that her legs were dangling in the bend of his elbows. This position exposed her completely to him and allowed him to venture deeper into her warm slick walls. He relentlessly hit her g-spot, numbing her legs. A familiar tingle starting forming in her insides and a few strokes later, she was violently shaking in his arms as she surrendered to her orgasm. Fitz continued to move her on him while she enjoyed the aftershocks of her orgasm. It didn't take him long to finally reach his release. He groaned as he nutted inside of her.

When Fitz tried to set Olivia back onto her feet, she clutched her arms tighter around his neck and legs around his waist, letting him know that she didn't want to be put down. Fitz laughed at her antics.

"Livvie, I have to put you down." He said followed by a chuckle.

"No." Olivia disagreed and rested her forehead on his shoulder. "Take me to my room."

Fitz shook his head, but gave into her command.

"You're so spoiled." He stated, cautiously walking her back to her bedroom.

"And you love spoiling me." Olivia rebutted.

Fitz opened his mouth to deny her statement, but even he couldn't argue with her.

"That is… very true. You're right, I do love spoiling you."

Olivia lifted her head and smiled at him, "I know."

Now inside of her room, Fitz rolled his eyes and dropped her onto her bed. She laughed when her back made contact with the softness of her bed. Olivia got on her knees and slowly crawled up her bed, giving Fitz a little show. It took every fiber in his body not to pounce on her. Instead, he walked over to what had become his side of the bed and climbed underneath the covers with her. Olivia immediately snuggled into his right side with her head resting on his chest, her arm thrown over his torso, and leg entangled in between his. Fitz lightly caressed her arm with the tips of his fingers.

His movements started to slow until they came to a complete stop. He was just about ready to submit to the power of sleep when Olivia gently called his name.

"Fitz?"

"Hm?" He hummed, barely holding onto whatever consciousness he had left.

She had been watching him the entire time they had been lying down in her bed. Like him, she felt content with simply being in his arms. In fact, nothing felt more right than being held in his strong arms. Being with him made her happy. He made her happy and she wanted to let him know just how much he meant to her. However, she didn't know how to convert her emotions into words, so she stuck to the simpler option.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Livvie." Fitz replied before he finally let his body rest after having such an interesting day.

* * *

"So what are your plans for today?" Olivia asked Fitz.

It was now later in the morning and the two of them were still snuggled up together in bed.

"I was hoping I could spend the day with you." Fitz told her honestly.

She beamed up at him, "I would like that."

"Me too."

"What do you want to do today?"

"I actually want to show you something." Fitz admitted, sitting up in bed, causing Olivia to do the same.

"What?" She asked Fitz while he was putting his boxers back on.

"It's a surprise."

Olivia frowned, "I hate surprises."

"I think you're going to like this one." He stated confidently as he pulled up his pants and buttoned them.

"Fine." She conceded with a pout on her face and arms crossed.

Fitz leaned over the side of the bed and pecked her lips. "I have to go to my place to take a quick shower and change my clothes. I'll come back here when I'm done to pick you up, okay?"

"Okay." Olivia nodded in agreement.

"Okay, bye baby."

He gives her another peck on the lips.

"Bye babe."

It took Fitz over an hour to drive to his apartment, go through his usual morning routine, get dressed, pick up bagels that he ordered from Olivia's favorite bagel shop, and make it back to Olivia's apartment. He called her when he pulled up to her building to inform her he was downstairs waiting. When she walked out the doors of her building, she immediately spotted him leaning against his car.

She was in love with his car. It was customized with a complete matte pearl white vinyl wrap, glass black roof and accents, tinted windows, smoked lights, painted red brake calipers, and color matched 22" Vossen CVT wheels. The interior of the car was all black. Olivia didn't know much about cars, but she did know what a sexy one looked like when she saw it.

"You look nice." Olivia complimented him as he opened the passenger side door for her.

He was wearing a white sweater with black stripes on it overtop a plain white undershirt, slim fit Khaki joggers, and white Vans Era core classic lace up shoes. A grant chronograph black leather Fossil watch adorned his left wrist.

"Thank you, so do you." Fitz returned the compliment with a smile.

Olivia was dressed in an olive green off the shoulder knitted sweater with a white spaghetti strap tank underneath; light wash skinny jeans, and brown fringe tassel lace up ankle moccasin boots. There was a long gold necklace hanging around her neck with a small owl pendant attached to it. Her hair was twisted into two French braids.

He assisted her into his vehicle and shut the door once she was safely inside of it.

"I didn't know what to wear since you refuse to tell me where you're taking me." Olivia said when he slid into the driver's seat.

Fitz reached over the center console and grabbed her hand, bringing it to his pursed lips to kiss it.

"Livvie, I promise what you have on is perfect." He assured her.

Olivia took a deep breath and nodded, "Okay, I trust you."

That put a huge smile on Fitz's face. He briefly let go of her hand to buckle his seatbelt and put his car in drive before reaching over to hold her hand again with their fingers intertwined. On the way to wherever Fitz was taking her, they ate and made small talk filled with plenty of laughter. Olivia was not paying any attention to her surroundings outside because she was too caught up in Fitz. She was turned slightly in her seat, facing him. For the life of her, she couldn't keep her eyes off of him.

Fitz was well aware of Olivia staring at him. He didn't mind nor did he find it creepy because he couldn't help doing the same thing, while she slept. They shared a bed a total of three times and last night, well technically early this morning, was the first time he had the opportunity to really admire her for more than a few seconds. He woke up to use the bathroom and when he came back, he was stopped in his tracks at the sight of Olivia snuggling with his pillow. It made his heart swell that in her sleep, she instinctively sought him out in his absence. She looked so peaceful and content. He knew in that moment that he would never grow tired of seeing her like that. Never.

Their conversation served as a great distraction because Olivia was unaware of where they were going until they arrived at their destination. It was a modern version of a Victorian style house, a house she somewhat recognized.

"Fitz, whose house is this?" She asked, not remembering who the two story home belonged to.

"My parents." Fitz said simply as he pushed a button on the inside roof of his car.

Seconds later, the garage door slowly ascended, revealing a white cover thrown over a car and a ton of other things that belong in a garage.

"What are we doing here?" Olivia inquired with panic very evident in her tone.

Fitz sensed her uneasiness and quickly reassured her before she could freak out on him. "Don't worry Livvie. As you can see, they're not here." He pointed to the large empty space next to the other vehicle. "And they won't be for a few hours."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because today's Sunday which means they're at church right now and afterwards they go to lunch with a few of the other members. It's been their tradition ever since I moved out and started college. I promise you we'll be long gone before they get back. You trust me remember."

Olivia internally cursed at herself for telling him she trusted him before they left her building. Of course she meant it, but moments like right now made her want to reconsider.

"Fine." She reluctantly agreed to go along with whatever he had planned.

Fitz couldn't contain the smile that spread across his face. He knew she would never agree to accompany him to his parents' house if he told her where they were actually going. He hopped out of the car and quickly made his way over to her side of it, opening the door for her and helping her out of it. Together they walked hand in hand up the driveway until they were inside the garage.

"So what are we doing here exactly?" Olivia asked, confused by why they were at his parents' home.

"I told you I had something to show you." Fitz reminded her.

"Yes you did. What it is?"

He let go of her hand and used both of his to pull the cover off of the car.

"This." He said.

Olivia's jaw went slack when the car that was hidden underneath the cover was revealed. Again, she didn't know much about cars or what type they were, but she could recognize a beautiful one and the one in front of her was a thing of beauty.

"Wow!" Was all she could say as she walked around it.

"It's a 1970 SS Chevelle convertible. Originally, it was candy apple red with a black roof and chrome rims. The interior was all black leather with red stitching." Fitz stated as he followed her around the car, watching her as she admired the car.

It was glossy black with chrome rims. Fitz reached inside his pocket and pulled out a set of keys, keys that belonged to the same car they were standing before. He unlocked the driver's side door and got in only to remove the roof, so Olivia could get a better look into the car. The interior was all red, only the seatbelts were black.

"This car is so beautiful."

"Thanks. Before we decided on these colors, the car was actually painted B5 blue with all white interior."

Olivia stared at the car, trying to visualize what it used to look like before it received its current paint job. She could vividly picture it in her mind. In all honesty, she would've preferred the car had stayed that way for one simple reason… it matched the color of Fitz's eyes. She loved his eyes, even though they made her squirm under their heavy gaze. His eyes had the ability to do what others were incapable of doing. They were able to pierce her armor of thick skin and see what she held in her heart. They were able to see passed her hard exterior and delve deep into her soul. She always felt fully exposed to him, even by just one look.

She didn't understand how his eyes were so alluring. His parents had the same eyes as him, but theirs were not nearly as intense as his were. It was something about his eyes that never ceased to command her attention. Maybe it was just the color of them, light blue with streaks of white in them, making them almost appear gray. She figured that's why it was so hard to break eye contact with him. The white stripe patterns within them were hypnotizing.

"It belonged to grandfather, my dad's dad." Fitz elaborated, pulling Olivia from her thoughts. "He bought it when he was forty-one years old. I used to love riding in it with him when I was a kid just as much as he loved driving it. Unfortunately he had regenerated arthritis in his knees and hips and by the time I was seven, he could no longer walk let alone drive. Nine years later, he suffered a fatal heart attack."

Olivia gasped, "Oh my goodness Fitz, I'm so sorry for your loss."

Fitz waved it off even though the memory of his grandfather was starting to make him tear up a bit.

"It's okay. I was sixteen at the time and I took his passing very hard. He was my favorite person in the entire world. We were extremely close so to lose him felt like I lost a part of myself. He left me his car in his will. He knew how much I loved it. At that time it needed a lot of work done since it had been sitting for almost a decade. As you already know my father is a mechanic and owns his own shop. He and a few of his guys at the shop would help me work on repairing her after I would come from school. I spent my weekends all day at my dad's shop. It took several months for us to fix her up but once she was ready to go, I drove her every single day. However, I only cruised around with her. I had another car at the time and drove that one to school and other places because there was no way I was going to drive Rose here anywhere where I thought she could get damaged. The reason I drove her everyday was so I could feel closer to my grandpa. I could always sense his presence in here. I refused to drive with anyone else in this car, not even my parents. I felt that they would be intruding on the special time I shared with my grandpa. Only my parents and grandmother know that. I never told anyone else."

Olivia's eyes widened at his revelation. She was shocked that he shared something so personal with her, especially since their relationship was still fresh and he hadn't even told his best friend or…

"Not even Gabriella?" She asked softly. Fitz shook his head. "Why not?"

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "It just… it never felt right even after we got married."

"So why did you decide to show me Rose if you wouldn't even show her to your own wife?"

"Because you're different Liv. You're not like everybody else. You're a photographer. You appreciate art no matter what form it comes in. You have the ability to capture and identify the beauty in anything, even the most trivial things in life. Most people don't have your talent, your gift, therefore, they are unworthy of seeing let alone riding in my grandfather's automobile."

The amount of passion Fitz spoke with was enough to convince Olivia. She knew he was a genuine guy and very honest, but him just being himself never ceased to amaze her. She never met anyone like him. The man wore his heart on his sleeve and was a complete open book. That was enough to make her trust him with all of her heart. She knew she would never doubt or question his integrity.

"Would you like to take spin in it?" He asked, surprising them both.

The words just kind of slipped out of his mouth. He couldn't explain why, it just seemed like a natural thing to do.

Originally, he had no intentions of driving the car and let her ride around with him, but it felt right. For the first time it felt right to have a passenger in that particular vehicle with him.

"Are you serious?"

Olivia was astonished. She truly felt honored that Fitz wanted to share something so sentimental to him with her and only her. Sure, she had some insecurities when it came to their relationship because of the past one he had with her sister holding a small shadow above theirs. She still had many questions to ask him about their marriage, but didn't know how to approach him with them. It would be easier for her and less awkward if the woman, who he was once married to, wasn't her sister.

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't serious. Do you want to take a spin in it?" He reiterated his question.

"I would love to Fitz." Oliva responded and wiped away some unshed tears from her eyes, truly touched that he meant what he said.

Fitz flashed her a wide smile as he walked around the car to open the passenger side door for her. He held it open for her as he helped her inside. She loved that he was such a gentleman, opening and closing doors for her and helping her in and out of cars. His parents definitely raised him right. He was every woman's dream guy, damn near perfect. He was tall, handsome, had an amazing head of hair, kind, masculine, sweet, sensitive, thoughtful, patient, attentive, generous, hot, sexy, well built, hung, the list went on and on. Olivia didn't think there were enough words in any language to describe just how amazing Fitz was. She was perplexed at how her sister could let go of such an extraordinary man such as the one she was currently dating. He was such a gentle soul. Not many men were like him and the ones that were, were hard to find nowadays.

After getting into the driver's side seat, Fitz put his seatbelt on first before sticking the key into the ignition and starting up the engine. Luckily, he parked his Audi next to the curb in front of his parents' home instead of the driveway like he usually did. He didn't know why, but something told him to do it. He threw his arm behind Olivia's headrest as he skillfully and cautiously backed out of the garage. Once they were out of the garage, he pushed a button on the center console and the garage door slowly descended.

Olivia had a blast cruising around town with Fitz in his grandfather's car. She never knew she could have such a great time talking and riding in a classic automobile around the city she was born and raised in. She had never been in a convertible car before and loved the feeling of the cool wind blowing in her face. It felt freeing. Anytime she was with Fitz, she felt free. She didn't feel the need to be anything other than herself with him. That was the reason why she had no shame singing off key at the top of her lungs to Bruno Mars' song 24k Magic. Olivia even convinced Fitz to join in with her. By the time the song was over, they were both laughing extremely hard and gasping for air.

"I had such an amazing time with you Fitz. Thank you for this. I really appreciate that you trusted me enough to share such an experience with you." Olivia spoke honestly.

They were now back in his parents' garage after driving around for over an hour. Fitz reached over and cupped her cheek, stroking it with the pad of his thumb. "Thank you for agreeing to share it with me. I had an amazing time too. This is not our first official date by the way. But I made the right call showing you Rose and letting you take a ride in her. I'm sure my grandfather would agree with me."

Somehow Olivia knew he was no longer talking about the car.

"I'm falling for you Olivia. I know we're still in the early stages of our relationship and it's too soon to feel as strongly as I do for you but I can't pretend with you. I need for you to know that I'm serious about you, about us and that I have very strong feelings for you. I hope what I'm telling you doesn't scare you because that is not my intention at all. I just want you to know that I care about you, I really do."

His admission motivated Olivia to reveal her true feelings to him. She already agreed to be with him, why not go all in right?

"I'm falling for you too Fitz. I care a lot about you too. You have made me happier this past week than I have been for quite some time and I'm not just saying that because you said it to me first. I really mean what I just told you."

"God, be mine." Fitz blurted out before he could stop himself.

Olivia giggled. Sometimes the things he said made him look so cute along with the boyish grin plastered on his angelic face.

"I'm already yours." Olivia reminded and pecked his cheek with a soft kiss.

"I know but be mine again." He requested.

Olivia smiled at him, but abided his request.

"Okay, I will be yours… again."

"Does that mean we're in this together?" Fitz questioned, needing her reaffirmation.

Olivia nodded, "We're in this together."

Fitz held up his fist and she bumped it with hers. "Officially seal the deal with a kiss?" They leaned in at the same time, meeting each other halfway and shared a chaste kiss, aware that if they tried to deepen it, things would lead to something they had no intentions on ending and they didn't have time to start something they couldn't finish. As their faces pulled away, they turned their fists in opposite directions, kind of like in a locking motion.

"Okay, let's go before my parents come home and catch us." Fitz suggested.

Olivia agreed and got out of the car before he could help her. Fitz frowned at her, but she just ignored him. He had to put the roof of the car back on anyway. When the car cover was once again engulfing Rose, Fitz grabbed Olivia's hand and escorted her back to his car. Inside of his car, he pressed the button to close the garage again.

The commute back to Olivia's apartment building seemed to take less time than it did on their way to his parents' house. Maybe because the two of them were dreading such an amazing day coming to an end. Time seems to pass quickly when you have to deal with something you don't want to, but when you're looking forward to something, time seems to drag on. That was the case for Olivia and Fitz.

By the time they arrived to her building, the sun was just beginning to set. Before Olivia could get out of his vehicle, Fitz beat her to it and held his hand out for her to take as she stepped out of his Audi.

"I know you have work in the morning and probably want to go back to your place but would you like to spend the night with me again here?" Olivia asked somewhat shyly.

Fitz always found her to be adorable, but she was extra adorable the few times he'd seen her shy and a bit vulnerable.

"I thought you'd never ask Livvie." He stated and moved to open one of the back doors of his car. Olivia watched him lean inside and pull out a navy blue overnight bag. He held up the bag and explained, "I packed this when I went to my apartment earlier. I figured it wouldn't hurt to bring it with me just in case I ended up staying the night with you. Guess I was right."

Olivia took a step into his personal space and kissed him soundly on the lips. "I guess you were." She said against them and pulled back, offering a hand to him. He grabbed it and allowed her to lead the way up to her apartment.

He was glad that she was being so open with him and not holding back even though she definitely had reasons to. Their relationship wasn't the typical one, but they were making it as normal as it could possibly be in their situation. They were trying. _She_ was trying and that was all he could ask for at the moment.

 **Author's Note: Up next, Olivia and Fitz are going to kind of go on their first date. It's going to be unplanned and a certain someone (Gabriella) is going to be there as well with her family. There also might be a time jump towards the end. I'm not 100% sure about that just yet. We'll see depending on how the next chapter is structured. If there is a time jump, it'll be about 8 months later. I already stated that this FF is going to be short, so I want there to be progression without it feeling rushed. But that's next chapter, what did you guys think about this one. Please let me know and as always I hope everyone enjoyed!**

 **P.S. Is anyone still interested in reading Her Bodyguard because I have the final chapter just about done. I also want to reassure everyone that reads my other fics that I have new chapters started for all of them. I know where the plots are going; I'm just having a hard time putting them into words. I promise that I'm not giving up on them.**

 **Oh and if anyone's interested, I met Tony Goldwyn back in October at the New Yorker Festival. I just want to say he's super sweet. He gave me a hug and took a quick picture with me. That was by far the best day of my life.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologize beforehand for any errors. This chapter is 19,325 words long and that is a lot to keep rereading and editing. I really hope you enjoy though!**

"Don't answer that." Fitz panted breathlessly as little tiny beads of glistened his forehead.

He was currently on the verge of receiving arguably one of the best feelings in the world, but Olivia's damn phone insistently ringing was messing up his concentration. He was relieved when it stopped, however, he was given all of two seconds to enjoy the brief moment of silence before the phone started ringing again.

"Don't answer that." He repeated through clenched teeth, determined to finish what they had started.

"Babe, let me just see who it is. It could be an emergency." Olivia reasoned as she rubbed his back empathetically.

With a nod, Fitz agreed as he continued thrusting inside of her. Olivia reached over to grab her disruptive phone off of her bedside table. She looked at the caller ID to see her mom calling.

"It's my mom. I have to answer this. I'll be quick, I promise."

Olivia pushed against his chest as her way of telling him to get off of her. With a frustrated sigh, he rolled off of her. Olivia waited until he was settled in the empty space beside her before she accepted the call.

"Hello?"

"Liv! Thank goodness you're alright. You had me and your father worried."

"And me!" Olivia heard her sister yell in the background.

"And Gabriella." Maya stated.

She could practically hear her mother rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry I wasn't feeling well earlier and took some medicine. I guess it made me really drowsy." Olivia lied too easily.

"How are you feeling now? You should've called me. I would have come over and taken care of you. Do you need me to run to the store or bring you anything? I can make your favorite homemade chicken noodle soup." Maya offered.

"No, I'm actually feeling much better. I just had a headache, but the medicine and rest really helped."

"Oh good." Maya said with relief. "So that means you're coming over for dinner then right?" She asked, seizing the opportunity to change the subject, although her question was more of a statement.

"Dinner?"

"Yeah, dinner, like we have every Sunday evening. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Crap!" Olivia palmed her forehead. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just forgot about dinner. I'll be over in twenty minutes."

Fitz, who had been listening to her side of the conversation, was slightly annoyed that she was ditching him to go eat dinner with her family. Don't get him wrong, he was all about family, but he was also a man, a very horny man that was trying to get himself and his extremely beautiful girlfriend off. He had already come to terms with the fact that their fucking session was over and decided to get dressed while Olivia was finishing up talking to her mother on the phone.

"Okay, mom. I'll see you soon… love you too. Bye." She locked her phone and put it back where it was before turning to an almost fully dressed Fitz. "What are you doing?"

Without turning to face her, he responded. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting dressed." He grabbed his shoes and sat on the side of the bed to put them on.

Olivia came up behind him and threw her arms over his shoulders. "Just because I'm leaving doesn't mean you have to. I'll only be gone for a couple of hours. You can hang out here until I get back." She said, kissing the back of his neck.

Fitz turned his head to look at her, "And what am I supposed to do while you're gone, Liv?" He asked.

"I don't know, take a nap or something."

"I'm not tired." He retorted, less than amused. "I don't see why you couldn't have just cancelled dinner with your family tonight."

Olivia sighed and crawled out of her bed to get ready to head over to her parents' for dinner. She threw on her robe and walked out of the room with Fitz following behind her.

"I can't." Was her only response as she walked into the bathroom to shower.

She pulled back the shower curtain and turned on the water, adjusting it to her liking. Fitz stood in the threshold, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed.

"Why not?"

"Because if I cancel dinner with them, they're going to come over here to check on me regardless if I tell them I'm fine. They won't believe me until they see me for themselves." Olivia explained as she stepped into the shower, completely comfortable with the fact that he was watching her.

Fitz sighed in defeat. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't argue with her reasoning. She did have a point. Her parents were very… nurturing and a tad bit overbearing.

"Okay." He resigned and made his way to her living room, where he watched television until she was showered, dressed, and ready to go.

He walked Olivia to the door and helped her put on her jacket. She turned back to him once the task was completed.

"I promise I won't be over there long. Two hours tops." She promised and leaned up to give him a kiss on the lips.

"Okay, I'll be waiting and Liv… I'm sorry."

Olivia stared at him, confused.

"For what?"

"For catching an attitude with you because you agreed to have dinner with your family. I know it's something you guys do weekly. I just love spending time with you."

Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck. He was really a kind soul, but like every person he was flawed.

"Aw babe, you don't have to apologize. I know how you feel. I really don't want to go either, believe me. We had such a nice and relaxing day. The last thing I want to do right now is go have dinner with my family especially since they stopped me from reaching a toe curling orgasm."

Fitz chuckled and kissed her.

"Well the sooner you leave, the sooner you come back."

With a final kiss on this lips, he sent her on her way.

"Bring me back a plate." He quipped as she was walking out the door.

Olivia turned back to him and said with a smile, "I will."

They shared a laugh and Olivia finally left. Fitz waited until she got on the elevator before closing the door. He resumed watching TV and grew bored quickly, so he decided to take a nap like Olivia had suggested. He couldn't fall asleep. Not lasting even thirty minutes, Fitz grabbed his keys and was out the door. He drove his Audi A7 straight to his parents' house. He felt guilty. Since he'd been back, he hadn't really spent quality time with them. He'd been too busy getting settled and of course exploring his relationship with Olivia. Fitz beeped his horn to alert them of his arrival. He went through the garage to enter the house.

"Mom! Dad!" He called out as soon as he was inside.

"Living room!" His father's voice called back to him.

Fitz followed the sound of voices and a television until he reached his destination. His father was reclined in his La-Z-Boy. A beer in one hand and the remote control in the other. His mother was sitting on the couch with her legs tucked underneath her body, reading a novel. Both dressed for bed.

"Hola, mis padres." He greeted as he hugged them individually before taking a seat on the cushion next to the one his mother was sitting on.

"Speak English Fitz. You know good and well we don't understand Spanish." Julianna swatted at his arm.

"Well at least you know what language I was speaking."

Big Jerry muted the TV and Julianna used a bookmark to hold the page she was on.

"So what brings you by, son?" Big Jerry asked.

Fitz shrugged, "I just wanted to personally thank you guys again for throwing me that party last night. I had a great time and I really appreciated it."

"You're welcome. We're so happy you're back. You're our only child and the fact that you lived on the other side of the country for nearly a decade was tough for us." Julianna said, kissing her son's cheek.

"It was hard for me too. But I'm back and I'm here to stay." Fitz reassured them.

"So… how did you feel when you saw your ex-wife and your ex-in-laws?" Big Jerry asked, amused.

"It felt… weird. Why did you even invite them?" Fitz asked.

He wasn't mad just curious. Julianna and Jerry exchanged a look. They silently agreed she would tackle the question.

"Well I ran into Maya at the post office. We talked and of course she asked about you. I told her that you were moving back to D.C. and that we were throwing you a surprise welcome back party. I didn't feel comfortable bringing up the party and not invite her and her family. I didn't actually think they'd show up though. I was just as shocked as you were to see them there."

Fitz nodded, accepting her response.

"Speaking of seeing… Verna said she saw you and an African American woman here earlier. Is there something going on between you and Gabriella again? You know she's married, right?" Big Jerry reminded him.

Verna was Fitz's parents' next door neighbor. He had forgotten all about her. Honestly, he thought she might've been dead now. That woman was old even when his parents were young, which they weren't anymore. Verna was the reason he could never get away with certain things like sneaking in and out of the house or having a girl over while his parents were gone during his teenage years.

"Dad, I know she's married. I met her husband last night. To answer your question though… no. There is absolutely nothing going on between me and Gabriella. That ship has sailed."

Fitz had a healthy relationship with his parents. It was the kind where he could talk to them about anything without feeling uncomfortable or afraid. Of course he told them a few white lies here and there during his adolescence but as an adult he was always upfront with them. This time was no different.

"Do you guys remember Gabriella's younger sister Olivia?"

Julianna spoke for her and her husband, "Liv? Of course, what about her?"

Fitz rubbed the back of his neck. This was the first time he felt awkward telling them the truth in a long time. He didn't know how to break the news about his relationship with his ex-wife's sister to them. He knew Olivia would disapprove if she knew what he was about to do and try to prevent him from doing it.

"She was the woman that Verna saw me here with earlier." He admitted.

"What?!" His parents yelled simultaneously.

Fitz gulped.

"Have you lost your mind?" Big Jerry asked.

"No, I haven't lost my mind." Fitz said a bit defensively. "I know exactly what I'm doing."

"Do you?" Big Jerry challenged.

"Jerry." Julianna warned. She didn't want her husband getting upset or upsetting their son.

"Yes, I do and before you lecture me about how being with Olivia is wrong, first hear me out." He took a deep breath to prepare himself and them for what he was about to say. "I like Olivia a lot. What I feel for her has nothing to do with Gabriella. I like her for her and I really care about her. It's unfortunate that she happens to be my ex-wife's sister but I'm not gonna let that interfere with my happiness. I made a mistake ten years ago… I married the wrong sister. Olivia and I have already discussed all of the risks we're taking being together. We chose each other. What I feel for her is real and genuine."

Big Jerry and Julianna looked their son directly in the eyes. They knew he wasn't lying. They could see he was crazy about Olivia. Anyone with eyes could. Although they weren't in favor of his union with his ex-wife's sister, they wanted what was best for him and if that was Olivia then they would support him. Brief silence filled the room until Big Jerry broke it.

"Does she make you happy?"

Fitz couldn't stop the smile from forming on his lips even if he wanted to. He didn't want to.

"Very."

"Then that's all that matters. You're our son and we're gonna support you no matter what. We just hope you're making the right decision. We don't want you to get hurt, Fitz. Not again."

"I've made more mistakes than I would like to admit but for the first time I feel like I finally made the right choice regarding my life. I don't have to be someone I'm not with Liv. I can just be me, Fitz. She gets me and I get her. We're perfect for each other. We belong together."

"Okay. Just try not to rush into things this time around. It sounds like you guys are pretty serious. Don't make the same mistake twice."

"I won't. I can guarantee you that."

* * *

Olivia was stuffed. She ate a delicious home cooked meal and was now ready to go home. She had the itis and wanted nothing more than to lie in her comfortable bed, snuggled in the arms of her lover. Gabriella caught her just as she was heading out.

"Leaving so soon?"

"Yeah. After eating all of that good food, I'm ready to just pass out."

"I hear you..."

Gabriella stood there, awkwardly. She looked conflicted, like she wanted to say something, but was hesitant.

"Is everything okay?" Olivia asked, encouraging her sister to say whatever's on her obvious troubled mind.

"Yeah, yeah. Everything's fine." Gabriella waved her off, nonchalantly.

Olivia turned to leave, "Okay-"

Before she could, she was stopped again.

"It's just… I really need someone to talk to and I can't talk to mom or dad or Michael about this."

Olivia already accepted her fate. She wasn't going home anytime soon.

"About what?"

Gabriella looked back to see if anyone was lingering around before grabbing her coat and signaling Olivia to follow her outside on the porch. There were a few cushioned chairs to sit on. They both occupied one next to the other.

"What's bothering you?" Olivia inquired.

The way Gabriella was acting, worried her.

"Fitz."

Olivia made a face. "Fitz? Fitz is what's bothering you?"

"Yes… no… well kind of. Not how you would take it. I mean I can't stop thinking about him. Seeing him last night made me realize some things, like I may still have feelings for him."

"What kind of feelings?"

"I don't know. There's just… there's something still there between us. I can feel it."

"What does that mean? Do you still love him?"

"I think I do. I think he still loves me too."

HA! Olivia wanted to laugh in Gabriella's face and tell her she was dead wrong about that, but she couldn't do that, not to her sister... at least. She was annoyed at Gabriella for admitting she still had feelings for Fitz. She had her chance with him and she squandered it. She hadn't even thought about him in years. Now he was back and she all of sudden loves him again. Bullshit. If she loved him as much as she claimed she did, she should've tried harder to keep him in the first place and maybe she wouldn't be in the current predicament she was in.

"I miss him, Liv. I didn't know how much I missed him until I saw him in person. He looked like a whole meal that I wanted so badly to devour."

Olivia wanted to respond, but she didn't know what to say, so she remained silent and listened to Gabriella vent.

"I need to see him. I need to talk to him. Back then we were young and immature and didn't communicate with each other. We're older now - wiser and I think we're adult enough to have the conversation we should've had all those years ago."

In that moment, Olivia remembered FItz's words from the night they first slept together. _"We both accepted that we didn't want to be with each other anymore but if this conversation ever comes up between you and your sister, ask her how and when she really met Michael. You'll know the truth then."_

"What about Michael?" Olivia asked.

"What about Michael?" Gabriella contested.

"How do you think he's gonna feel about you going to see your ex-husband?"

"He's not gonna feel any type of way because I'm not going to tell him. He doesn't need to know. What he doesn't know can't and won't hurt him." She rationalized.

Olivia never realized how sneaky and shady her sister was until this very moment. Maybe Fitz was telling the truth after all, not that she didn't believe him, but there were always two sides to every story. So far his seemed to be closest to the truth.

"Gabs, he has a right to know, he's your husband. I don't think he'll be calm if he were to find out you went to see Fitz behind his back. I think he might actually spazz which is almost impossible for him to do. I've never met a man who has as much patience as Michael."

"Michael isn't going to find out. You, me, and Fitz are going to be the only ones who know. No one else especially not Michael."

"Do you love him… Michael I mean?" Olivia clarified.

"I do. I really do but I don't think I'm in love with him. I don't know. It's complicated. This entire situation is complicated."

Olivia decided now was the perfect time to transition into the topic she really wanted to discuss. This was the true test. A part of already knew the results, but Olivia wanted to give her sister the benefit of the doubt.

"How did you meet Michael?"

Olivia was curious to find out how they really met ever since Fitz said what he said. She knew the version of how they met _after_ she and Fitz split. Gabriella smiled a little at the thought of how she met her second husband. A faint faraway look was in her eyes as she spoke.

"We met our freshman year in college." Olivia noted already her story was different from the first time she told it. She originally said she and Michael met in the beginning of their third semester at the community college they attended. "We sat next to each other in our stats class. You know I suck at math so of course I struggled in that class but he helped me. He helped me understand the notes I was jotting down and was the reason I passed. We eventually got to know each other outside of class and we… clicked. He was smart, sweet, funny, and just what I needed at the time."

"At the time? Were you still married to Fitz then?"

Gabriella could kick her herself for revealing how she really met Michael and Olivia could see she was internally scolding herself for being so forgetful.

"Yeah, but our marriage was basically over when Michael and I became… involved."

"So what you're saying is you cheated on Fitz?"

Olivia disguised her accusation or conclusion in the form of a question. Too bad Gabriella refused to fall for another one of her "tricks".

"I only cheated on him after he cheated on me." Gabriella snapped defensively.

She didn't like the way Olivia was questioning her. She made her seem like she was the bad guy. She reminded her of a law enforcement detective. The way they try to make small talk with a suspect, make it seem like they're harmless when actually they're trying to make the accused slip up and say something incriminating.

"Fitz was distant, sometimes cold. He barely talked to me let alone touched me. He wanted nothing to do with me. There was someone else. I knew it. That was the only explanation for his behavior. If he wasn't getting it from me, he was getting it from someone else."

 _Maybe you shouldn't have gotten rid his baby,_ Olivia thought to herself.

"Did you have proof he was cheating on you?"

"His actions were all the proof I needed."

 _So… no._

"Do you know why he was so withdrawn from you?"

Gabriella shook her head, "No. He never told me when I asked. It got to the point where we didn't even bother discussing our problems. We both wanted out and that's what we got."

Olivia opened her mouth to ask Gabriella about the abortion, but quickly changed her mind.

"Well… I doubt your lives will intersect so if I were you I wouldn't dwell on a bunch of should'as, could'as, and would'as. You've both moved on. You remarried and had two handsome boys and he's doing whatever he's been doing."

 _Me._

Olivia meant what she said. She didn't see the point in Gabriella and Fitz rehashing the past if they wouldn't be seeing much of each other if they saw each other at all. Plus, she didn't want Gabriella anywhere near Fitz. She really cared for him and didn't want to lose him especially not her sister.

Gabriella considered her sister's words. Olivia used the pause in conversation to make her escape. She fake yawned and stood up.

"I'm really tired so I'm gonna leave now. Let me go say bye to everyone."

Olivia went inside to say her goodbyes and make Fitz a plate, leaving Gabriella to her thoughts.

* * *

When Olivia finally got back to her apartment, Fitz was nowhere to be found. She called his phone, but he didn't answer. She didn't know how to feel about that. She started off feeling worried, but her worry turned into annoyance which then turned into anger. Angry was the state she was in when there was a knock on the door. She stomped all the way there and swung it open to find Fitz standing on the other side smiling at her.

"Where have you been?" She asked him as he walked passed her.

"I got bored so I went to visit my parents. Why?"

He took off his jacket and toed off his shoes near the door.

Olivia followed him into the living room where they both took a seat on her couch.

"I called you several times. You didn't answer." She informed him.

"Shit."

Fitz patted his pockets. He felt only his wallet and keys.

"I must've left my phone in my car. I'll be right back."

He left to get his phone from his car and returned a few minutes later. Sure enough, he had many missed calls from Olivia.

"I'm sorry babe. I must have accidentally put my phone on silent. I wasn't even thinking." Olivia slapped his arm. "Ow."

"Well next time be more mindful. I was worried sick about you. I really thought something might've happened."

"Aw Livvie, you care about me. That's nice." Fitz teased her, earning him another smack on the arm, "Ow. Okay, damn. From now on I'll remember to bring my phone with me everywhere I go and make sure the volume's always up."

Olivia smiled sweetly at him and pinched his cheek, "That's all I ask."

Fitz swatted her hand away from his face and rubbed his cheek. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." He grumbled.

"Hey be nice or I won't give you the plate I brought back for you." She threatened him.

A smile spread across his face. He was starving. His parents had eaten out earlier and ate their leftovers for dinner. In other words, his mom nor his dad cooked, so he didn't eat anything filling while he was over there.

"Have I told how grateful I am to have you?" Fitz asked as he followed her into the kitchen.

Olivia popped his plate in the microwave for him. "You may have mentioned it a few times but this would be the first today."

Once his food was heated, she took the paper plate out of the microwave and handed it to him.

"Thank you baby."

Fitz delved into the delicious food that consisted of chicken, vegetables, rice, and potatoes. Olivia used a napkin to wipe the corner of his mouth as he shoveled a forkful of chicken into it.

"How was dinner at your parents?"

"It was fine." Olivia didn't know whether or not she should tell him about the conversation she had with her sister. She felt like Gabriella confiding in her was strictly confidential, for her ears only. At the same time though, she felt Fitz needed a heads up, so he wouldn't be blindsided. "Afterwards was… interesting."

"Interesting how? What happened?"

"Gabriella told me some things."

Fitz stopped eating. He stared at her as he leaned back in his chair. She had his full attention.

"What kind of things?"

"I don't know if I should tell yo- never mind- I really shouldn't. Forget I said anything. Are you finished with that?" Olivia asked, pointing to his plate and trying to change the subject. "Are you thirsty? Let me get you something to drink." She stood up, but Fitz gently grabbed her forearm, stopping her.

"Hey, it's okay. Sit down, Liv. It's okay. You never have to be nervous talking to me. You can tell me anything, okay?"

Olivia sighed and sat back down. She didn't know how to approach this conversation.

"She told me that she might still have feelings for you… like she might be in love with you."

Fitz was quiet. He was processing her words. Olivia knew that, but his silence was deafening. She needed him to say something. Instead, he laughed unexpectedly.

"Gabriella? In love? With me?" He inquired between breaths. "I don't believe it."

"I don't know Fitz. You didn't see her. You didn't see how it was clearly bothering her."

"And I don't want to. Liv, Gabriella isn't in love with me. She was never in love with me. She wants me now because I'm here, I'm back and she would have a hard time coping if she knew I was dating someone. She doesn't want me but she doesn't want anyone else to have me. She's like a little kid at daycare and I'm a toy. She doesn't play with me but when another kid picks me up to she snatches me out of their hand. It doesn't even matter though because I'm not in love with her and I never was."

"Tell her that?" Olivia mumbled.

"What?" He asked, not quite hearing what she said.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "I said tell her that. She thinks you share the same feelings for her. She thinks she still has a chance with you. That's why she wants to see you to talk to you. She wants you guys to get back together."

"She told you this?"

Olivia nodded, "Yeah and more."

Fitz shook his head in disbelief.

"What else did she say to you?"

"She admitted that she cheated on you with Michael."

Olivia was nervous at first to tell him, but the more she talked about Gabriella possibly being in love with the man she had strong feelings for, the more she became upset.

"You were right, Fitz."

"I never said she cheated on me." He stated.

"You alluded to it."

"I did. I didn't tell you this when we initially talked about this but one day I came home early from work. This was when I was still married to Gabriella. I wasn't feeling well so my boss let me leave for the day. When I arrived home, I heard muffled noises coming from the bedroom. I already knew what those noises were. Plus the clothes scattered on the floor was a dead giveaway. Anyway, I pushed the bedroom door open enough to peek through it and saw what I already knew was happening. I closed the door without making my presence known and left. From that day on, I broke whatever intimacy we had left between us."

"That was after you found out about the abortion?" Olivia realized and Fitz nodded.

"How come you didn't make them aware you were there or tell my sister after the fact that you knew about her affair?"

"Because it didn't matter and frankly I didn't care. It just gave us both another reason to end our marriage."

"Gabriella claimed you cheated on her first." When he didn't confirm nor deny it, Olivia asked, "Did you?"

"You already asked me that." Was his response.

"And?"

"And I already answered."

"Well answer again."

Fitz blew out a breath, "No. I didn't cheat on your sister."

"So you never had desires that needed to be tended to - taken care of. You never had the urge to release some of the pent up stress that I'm sure you had. You were in college. I was a college student once, I know how stressful it can be."

"Of course I did but I handled that on my own. The last thing I needed was to get involved with another woman."

"If my sister got in touch with you and wanted to meet with you in person would you accept?"

Fitz shrugged, "It depends."

"On?"

"On how you feel - whether or not you want me to. Olivia, I care about your feelings as much as I care about you. If she does find a way to get in touch with me and wants to meet up somewhere, it'll be up to you whether or not I go. I'll be fine either way. I love what we got going on and I don't want to mess it up. I don't need answers. I don't want answers. I'm not dwelling on the past. That's exactly what your sister is - the past, my past. I'm with you now and I'll do whatever it takes to keep it that way."

"I really don't want you meeting with Gabriella. She has one motive and that is to win you back. I don't want to lose you, Fitz."

"C'mere."

Fitz scooted back his chair and opened his arms. Olivia moved from her chair onto his lap. Fitz wrapped his arms around her. He made sure he was looking her directly in the eyes when he said this:

"You're not going to lose me. There is no way in hell I'm risking our relationship for your sister. No chance. I. Am. Yours, I. Belong. To. You." He firmly reassured her, enunciating each word, so she fully understood what she meant to him.

Olivia was jumping for joy on the inside. Fitz made her feel so special. She had her reservations. She was scared and insecure and constantly worried. He couldn't see that before, but did now because Olivia opened up to him about her feelings. He was glad they were communicating. Olivia wasn't the type to articulate her feelings, but he appreciated the effort she put in thus far. Their relationship was honest and there were no secrets between them… as far as the other knew.

"I'm yours too. I belong to you too." Olivia said softly.

Fitz smiled at her and stroked her cheek using the back of his fingers.

"Olivia, don't compare our relationship to the one I had with Gabriella because they are different in every respect. You and your sister are different. The guy I was ten years ago is the same guy you're looking at right now-"

"Except without earrings." Olivia brought to his attention.

Fitz narrowed his eyes at her.

"That was a phase and I'm trying to be serious here."

Olivia grinned sheepishly, "Sorry."

"As I was saying… the guy I was ten years ago is the same guy you're looking at right now but this version of me knows what I want. I've already been down that road and I know it where it leads to. You are not Gabriella. You are nothing like Gabriella. You know that. I know you know that."

"I do know that." Olivia confirmed his belief.

"Good. Now that that's settled, let's not talk about her anymore. You know why we didn't work out. There's no need to bring it back up. It's me and you now. We're… Olivfitz."

"We're what? That sounds disgusting."

Fitz laughed at the repulsed expression on her face.

"It's supposed to be a contraction of our names."

"Oh, well then that's terrible. Come up with something better."

"It's not easy you know. You try to come up with one since you're criticizing mine." He challenged her with a smirk and folded his arms.

Olivia thought for a minute.

"Hmm… how about… Olitz."

"Olitz?" Fitz tested the name a few times. He had to admit it had a nice ring to it. "I like it. We're Olitz."

"Olitz." Olivia repeated, liking the way it easily rolled off her tongue.

Fitz patted her thighs for her to get up. He was still hungry and he wanted to finish his food before it got cold. Olivia sat sideways in her chair and put her purple fuzzy sock clad feet up on Fitz's lap.

"How are your parents?"

Fitz stopped mid chew. He had to tell her about his parents' knowledge of their relationship. The only problem was he still hadn't figured out a way to break the news to her. He swallowed the food in his mouth and cleared his throat.

"Um… they're fine."

His voice was slightly a pitch higher than normal. Almost cracking even.

"What'd you guys do?" She asked, unaware of his change of voice.

"We just talked. I haven't really gotten the chance to spend a lot of time with them since I've been back so I thought I would while you were gone."

"Well that's good. I'm glad you were able to spend time with them. I'm sure they were excited to see their baby boy."

Fitz groaned.

"Yeah, they were. Things got a little tense but I was able to resolve the matter."

This was Fitz's way of easing into the conversation he needed to have with her. He teed it up for her, now all she has to do was hit it.

"Why, what happened?"

Home run!

"I told them about us." Fitz came right out and said.

Olivia wasted no time reacting, "You what?!" She removed her feet from his lap and sat up straight. "Why would you tell them without talking to me first?" Now she was on her feet, pacing in circles.

Fitz knew she was going to possibly freak out; he just wasn't expecting this. He stood up and reached out to stop her.

"Livvie, calm down please. I didn't mean to. I kind of didn't have a choice."

His words alone were enough to stop her in her tracks.

"You didn't have a choice? How the hell didn't you have a choice?" She asked, clearly upset.

"Livvie, sit down please, so we can talk about this like adults. I will explain what happened but I need you to sit down first please."

His soothing voice seemed to do the trick. Olivia let out a deep breath that helped her relax some. She sat down and Fitz followed her actions.

"Alright, I'm calm."

Fitz nodded, "My parents' next door neighbor is a retired old woman. Her name's Verna. She reported back to my parents that she saw me earlier in the day at their house with a black woman. My father flat out asked me if I had something going on with…" He wasn't sure if he should say her name after they had just agreed not to discuss her. He decided to bite the bullet. Hopefully Olivia would overlook it to focus on the big picture. "...Gabriella. I told him no, that the woman Verna saw me with was you and not Gabriella."

"How'd they take it?"

"They weren't too keen on the idea of us being together at first, especially my father but they eventually came around. I was honest with them. I told them how much I care about you and how happy you make me. My happiness and well-being are all that matter to them so… it's safe to say they're in our corner."

"They must think you have a thing for us Pope women." Olivia joked to try and lighten the mood.

They both dropped bombshells on each other and their attention needed to be redirected elsewhere.

Fitz shrugged.

"I don't know. They didn't comment on my preference in women."

"Is there anything else you need to tell me?"

Fitz started to panic, "Like what? Am I supposed to?" He asked.

"I don't know. I'm asking."

He sighed in relief.

"Oh, no. That's all. You?"

Olivia shook her head, "Nope. I think we've taken care of it all. Good work." She raised her hand and Fitz high-fived it. "I think we should reward ourselves."

Fitz was curious.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well we could pick up where we left off earlier before we were so rudely interrupted." Olivia suggested and Fitz growled lowly, already getting hard.

"Mmm, I like the sound of that."

"Me too."

Wanting to christen an area of Olivia's apartment they had yet to, Fitz lead Olivia to her living room, where he coerced some amazing orgasms out of both of them using his talented hands, mouth, and lower anatomy.

* * *

Throughout the week, they took turns staying at each other's apartments. In a span of five short days, they grew closer than most couples who'd been together a lot longer than they had. Although they had yet to utter those three little words that carry a lot of weight, they were certainly feeling that way. It was now Friday afternoon. Fitz had just gotten out of work and Olivia decided to give him a call. He answered on the second ring.

"Hey baby." He said as soon as the call connected.

"Hey babe, what're up to?" She asked.

"I just got off of work and headed to Leo's."

"Are you excited to spend the weekend with your Godson?"

"I am. He's such a sweet little boy, Liv. Always smiling, rarely upset. You should come over later and meet him."

Fitz had been trying to convince her to spend the weekend with him and Kyle, but Olivia wouldn't budge, coming up with any and every excuse. She was nervous. She wouldn't admit it, but they both knew it was true. It wasn't that she was scared to be around a young child. She had two nephews who adored her. She was afraid of what would happen if Fitz's Godson didn't like her and wanted to avoid learning the outcome. Also, it's been awhile since Fitz had the opportunity to bond with Kyle and she didn't want to intrude on their time spent together.

"I can't. I'm babysitting my nephews tonight." Olivia lied.

Gabriella called Olivia not too long ago and asked if she wanted to go to the fair that was in town for the weekend. Olivia of course agreed, thankful for the excuse not to go to Fitz's tonight.

"Oh... you can still come over. Bring your nephews over here or Kyle and I can go to your place if you guys feel more comfortable there. Yeah, you, me, and the boys can have a fun night. We can play games, watch movies, eat junk food, build fort-"

Olivia could hear how excited he was, but he needed to slow down. He was getting way, WAY ahead of himself.

"Woah, woah, woah. Hold up. Fitz, there are many reasons why all the stuff you mentioned is not going to work. One, I'm babysitting them at their house. Two, they can tell their parents about what they did and _who_ they did it with. Three… well you understand what I'm trying to get at. Babe, I know you want to hang out with me but this weekend is about you and your Godson. Enjoy every moment you get to spend with him because it's not always going to be like this."

Fitz sighed, "You're right. I hate that we have to sneak around and we can't just… be. I guess I'll see you after I drop Kyle back off to his parents."

"Not necessarily. We can see each other over FaceTime." Olivia attempted to make him feel better.

Fitz scoffed, "You know what I mean."

"Stop it. I'm just trying to help."

"I know." He pulled into the driveway of Leo's house. "Alright Liv, I just arrived at Leo's house so I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay. Bye babe."

 _I love you._

"Bye sweetheart."

 _I love you too._

Both wanted to profess their love for one another so badly, but were afraid it might be unrequited. Fitz ended the call and slipped his phone in his pocket before exiting his vehicle. As he was making his way to the front door of the house, it opened. Leo was standing in the doorway with Kyle in his arms.

"Look who it is, Kyle."

Kyle laughed and waved. "Uncle Fix!"

"Hey buddy!" Fitz scooped the little boy into his arms and smushed a kiss on his cheek.

"What I don't get a kiss?" Leo quipped as he and Fitz shook hands.

"No but you can kiss my ass." Fitz joked.

They stepped into the house. "Hey Fitz! I'll be down in a minute!" He heard Julia call from upstairs.

She was in the process of double checking their bags, making sure they had everything needed for their romantic weekend getaway.

"Hey Jules!"

"Here is Kyle's bag. Everything you're gonna need is in here, pampers, clothes, his favorite snacks, some toys-.

Fitz had to stop Leo from rattling off every object that was in the bag.

"Leo, I got it. Kyle's gonna be in good hands, chill out."

"I know, I'm just trying to go through everything before Jule gets down here. Believe me I'm doing you a favor."

Fitz waved him off dismissively, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, what else do I need to know?"

By the time Leo finished, Julia was making her way down the stairs, struggling to bring their bags down with her.

"Uh a little help here."

"Coming honey."

Leo quickly made his way over to help his wife. He easily lifted their suitcases up and carried them the rest of the way downstairs. Julia walked over to Fitz giving him a hug. He kissed her cheek.

"Did Leo already go through everyth-"

Fitz already knew what she was going to say and beat her to the punch, not in the mood to go over the long list of things he needed to remember for a second time. Once was enough.

"Yes."

"And did he remember to tell you-"

"Yes."

"Oh, what about-"

"Yes, yes, and yes. Guys relax. We're gonna have a great time this weekend. Don't worry. Kyle is going to be fine. Isn't that right buddy?"

"Right!"

"See?"

"We know. We're just gonna miss him so much."

Fitz transferred Kyle into his mother's arms, so he could help Leo bring their bags out to the car. Julia made sure they had everything and the house was locked up before joining the men outside. She couldn't stop sprinkling her son's face with kisses. Leo rolled his eyes and pried Kyle out of his wife's arms. While the two parents said their goodbyes and got in as much affection as they could, Fitz used the time to hook Kyle's car seat in the backseat of his car and place his diaper bag back there too.

"Okay, we gotta get going." Leo told his close to crying wife.

He checked his watch. He didn't want to get caught in traffic. Right now it wasn't too bad, but it would be soon.

"Okay." Julia sniffed back her unshed tears.

While she was still calm, Leo buckled Kyle into his car seat. He kissed his son once more on the forehead and bade him another goodbye. Julia did the same.

"Take care of him, Fitz. I'm counting on you." Julia told him, barely keeping it together.

Fitz gave her a comforting hug. She really needed it. "I will. You have nothing to worry about. I promise." He reassured her for the umpteenth time and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You guys have a good time, okay? You deserve it. Don't worry about us. Just focus on enjoying yourselves. I want another Godchild so you two need to make that happen this weekend. I didn't agree to babysit for nothing. I want to hold a cute smushy baby in nine months. I'm serious."

They all laughed. Julia and Leo got in their final goodbyes and kisses before closing the backdoor. Fitz hugged both of them and got into his car.

"Wave bye bye to mommy and daddy." He told Kyle.

"Bye bye!" Kyle yelled as he waved to both of them. They waved back and hopped into their vehicle.

Most kids Kyle's age would be bawling their eyes out right about now, but not him. He was as excited to spend the weekend with his uncle as much as his uncle was excited to spend the weekend with him. He absolutely loved Fitz. In his mind, his Uncle Fix equaled fun. The commute to Fitz's apartment was a mere fifteen minutes.

"It's just me and you this weekend kid, what do you want to do?" Fitz asked him once they entered his apartment.

"Pay!"

Kyle was in that phase where he had to announce everything he said.

"Play it is. Let me get settled in first and they we'll play."

His pad wasn't accommodated for a child Kyle's age, but he somehow was going to make it work for the next couple days. He would just have to keep a close eye on the tot. Fitz sat Kyle on the sofa in his living room and turned on the television. He flipped through channels until he came across Paw Patrol on nick jr. It took a matter of seconds for Kyle to be completely absorbed in the show. While he was distracted, Fitz quickly changed out of his work clothes into more casual ones - a gray t-shirt and a pair of jeans, and made his way back into the living room.

He took a seat next to Kyle and actually found himself following the show. He was so engrossed in it, he didn't notice the toddler walk to his diaper bag and retrieve his empty sippy cup. It wasn't until Kyle was right in front of him, thrusting it in his face, did Fitz snap back to reality.

"You want juice?"

"Juicy!"

Fitz chuckled, "Okay, I'll get you juice."

He took the cup and went into the kitchen, where he poured apple juice in it. He returned Kyle's cup to him. The two of them went back to watching TV. Halfway through the new episode, Fitz received a call from his mom.

"Hey ma."

"Hey Fitz, how are you?"

"I'm good. I'm watching Kyle this weekend, while Leo and Julia are away so we're at my place right now watching TV, relaxing."

"Oh, that's sweet of you, watching their son while they spend what I'm sure is much needed quality time."

"Yeah." Fitz noticed there was a lot of noise in the background. "Mom, what are you doing? What's all that noise? Where are you?"

Julianna chuckled. He sounded like the parent instead of it being the other way around.

"Me, your father, and a few friends are leaving the fair."

"Fair? There's a fair in town?"

"Yeah. You should take Kyle to it. I bet he'll like it. It's only in town for the weekend so if you guys want to do something fun, come here. Your father and I are leaving because we've been here for hours and we're tired."

Fitz checked the time on his watch. It just turned six. It wasn't too late to go. Kyle's bedtime was between eight and nine. Fitz figured they could spend a couple of hours at the fair and be back in time for his bedtime. It had been years since he'd been to the fair, but he used to like going with his friends. He just couldn't stay there long, a few hours at most. After a while, he would become too overwhelmed by the amount of people, loud noises, flashing lights, etc. Going to the fair was a win win for both he and Kyle. Instead of being cooped up in an apartment, they could have some fun outdoors, and tire themselves out that way sleep would come easily to both of them. Fitz thought about calling Olivia and inviting her and her nephews, but remembered what she had said to him.

"I'll see if Kyle's up to it. If he is, we'll go for an hour or two."

"Okay, you guys be safe. I love you."

"I love you too, mom. Tell dad I love him too."

"I will. Bye dear."

"Bye."

Fitz hit end and tossed his phone next to him. He turned to Kyle.

"Hey buddy, you want to go to the fair? They have games, rides, music, and other cool things there."

Fitz spoke enthusiastically in order to get Kyle excited.

"Yay!"

Kyle didn't exactly answer Fitz's question, but by his reaction, he wanted to go.

"Yeah? Well then what're we waiting for? Let's blow this popsicle stand."

Fitz stood up with Kyle in his arms. He set him down only to put on his gray Adidas tubular shadows and both of their jackets before picking him back up and making his way out of his apartment. The drive took forty minutes, almost an hour due to traffic. On their way there, Fitz called Leo and told him he was taking Kyle to the fair for a little bit. The parking lot was packed, as to be expected, so Fitz had to park across the road in a low cut field of grass where there were a few spots vacant. He carried Kyle the entire way to the entrance where he paid for their admission.

Kyle took in his surroundings. The people, the rides, the bright neon lights, everything fascinated him. He clapped his hands, not able to contain his excitement. Fitz laughed at his reaction. He knew going there was a good idea. He made a mental note to thank his mom for telling him about the fair. The two of them walked around. Fitz wanted Kyle to see all of the attractions before they did anything else. As they were walking by, the turning teacup ride caught Kyle's attention. His eyes lit up like the lights on the ride itself.

"Uncle Fix!"

"What's up, Ky?" Fitz, who had been watching a different ride, asked him, turning his attention back to the toddler in his arms.

"Ook!"

Kyle pointed to the ride, which caused Fitz to look over at it.

"You want to go on that ride?"

"Yeah!"

Fitz laughed. His Godson was a little character.

"First let me just buy some tickets so we can get on it, okay?"

"Otay, Uncle Fix!"

Luckily they were already standing only a few feet away from a ticket booth. Fitz didn't know if Kyle would actually like riding on the ride as much as he liked watching it, so he bought the bare minimum amount of tickets he could possibly get. If Kyle did have fun on the ride, then he would buy more. While he paid for their tickets, the sound of his ex-wife's voice pierced his eardrums.

"Hey Fitz."

He winced. From the talk he had with Olivia earlier in the week, he knew for a fact she didn't want him anywhere near her sister. He slowly turned around and to his surprise Gabriella wasn't by herself. Olivia was standing beside her. She looked nervous, like she'd been caught in a lie. Because she had. However, Fitz wasn't mad or at least he didn't appear to be. Olivia tried to stop Gabriella from approaching him, but Gabriella just had to let him know she was there. Olivia, on the other hand, wanted the opposite.

* * *

After eating pizza, french fries, funnel cake, popcorn, and cotton candy, Olivia, her sister, nephews, and brother-in-law waited close to an hour to let their food digest. Olivia offered to help Gabriella throw away their trash. From where they were sitting at the picnic table, the closest trash can just so happened to be nearby a ticket booth. The same ticket booth Fitz was at purchasing tickets for his Godson, who she assumed was the little boy standing next to him. Olivia spotted him first, but didn't say anything, mostly due to the fact that she was internally freaking out. The other part of her wanted to keep Gabriella away from him because she knew her sister would want to go over and talk to him. She couldn't help herself. As cruel as fate was, just as Gabriella was turning to head back to their table, she caught a glimpse of Fitz.

"Oh look, it's Fitz!" Gabriella exclaimed. "Let's go over and say hi."

Olivia grabbed her arm and pulled her back before she could take another step.

"Are you crazy? Michael and your children are here." Olivia reminded her.

Gabriella looked back at her boys. Michael was facing away from her, but she could see he was talking on the phone. Her oldest son was playing on his Nintendo 2DS XL, while her youngest watched. As long as their concentration wasn't on her, she wasn't worried.

Gabriella waved Olivia off, "They're not even paying attention to us and if they do come over, we'll just say we were buying more tickets."

Olivia didn't say anything. She gave her sister a disapproving look and crossed her arms over her chest. Gabriella rolled her eyes and grabbed Olivia by her the bend of her elbow, pulling her along with her.

"Let's go."

"No, no, no."

Olivia protested the entire way there until they were standing a few feet behind Fitz.

"How do I look?" Gabriella asked Olivia as she straightened out her clothes and brushed her hair back using her hand.

"Desperate." Olivia admitted dryly.

"Whatever." Gabriella muttered before turning to Fitz. "Hey Fitz."

Both sisters watched him turn around with his Godson clutching his leg. Olivia thought Kyle was the spitting image of his father. She didn't know what Leo's wife looked like, so of course she thought Kyle resembled his father more. Olivia didn't miss the look of shock on Fitz's face when his eyes landed on her. She thought he would be angry that she lied to him, but he showed no signs of anger. Maybe he thought they had a change in plans. Maybe he thought instead of having a date night, Gabriella and Michael decided to have a family night and included Olivia in it.

"Hi ladies." He responded, looking between the two.

He wasn't the only one who was caught off guard. Gabriella was surprised to see he had a little boy at his side and wondered if he had a son she didn't know about. Oddly enough, she really thought the toddler looked just like Fitz except he had dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, and freckles.

"Who's this little guy?" Gabriella asked with a tight smile. "Hi cutie."

She squatted so that she was eye level with a shy Kyle. As she tried to reach out and touch him, Kyle retreated and took refuge behind Fitz's leg. He peeked around it to keep an eye on the strange lady. Gabriella stood back up.

"I didn't know you had a son, Fitz."

She was fishing for information. Fitz knew it and so did Olivia. It was quite comical if you asked either of them, however, both masked their amusement well.

"I don't. He's my Godson." Fitz explained.

A look of relief flashed across Gabriella's face, not that she would mind if he did have a kid, but the fact that he didn't made things a lot less complicated, especially since it was clear the toddler didn't take to her.

"Oh, Larry had a baby?"

"Leo." Fitz corrected. "And yeah. He and his wife, two years ago."

"Right, are they here? I would love to see your best friend again and meet his wife."

Olivia had to refrain from rolling her eyes. Her sister was obviously trying to butter Fitz up. She could see it was not working. Fitz saw right through Gabriella, something Olivia wasn't sure he would be able to do if it weren't for her revealing her sister's true intentions to him.

"No, it's just me and Kyle. I'm babysitting him while his parents are away for the weekend."

"That's nice of you."

"Yeah..."

Caleb, Gabriella's youngest son, interrupted the small talk she was making with Fitz.

"Mommy! Mommy, Aunt Liv, c'mon!" He yelled as he ran over to them.

"Where are we going?" She asked as Michael and Ryan joined the rest of the group.

"We're going on Tilt-A-Whirl." Michael announced, eyeballing Fitz.

Fitz wasn't intimidated. He actually felt bad for the guy. His wife was crushing hard on him and he was none the wiser as far as Fitz knew.

"That's a four person ride, there's five of us." Ryan pointed out.

"I can sit out this one." Olivia offered.

Fitz was ecstatic. This was the perfect opportunity to do what he wanted to do all day, spend time with his Godson and girlfriend simultaneously.

"Would you like to go on the teacup ride with us instead?" Fitz asked Olivia.

Somehow she already knew he was going to ask her if she wanted to join them. Gabriella cut her off before she could give her answer.

"Uh that's not a good idea." Gabriella said before she could stop herself.

"Why not?" Ryan asked impatiently, not seeing what the big deal was.

Although he didn't know the dude (Fitz), he knew his aunt and mom knew him from somewhere. He had no idea Fitz was his mother's past and definitely didn't know Fitz was his Aunt Liv's present. Ryan was oblivious of the thick tension in the air. He was an innocent kid; all he wanted to do was go on rides, play games, eat junk food, and have fun. His mother was prohibiting him from fulfilling his life goals.

"Yeah, why not?" Michael spat.

He didn't even bother hiding his irritation. Gabriella was panicking. She needed to come up with something quick. She said the first thing she could think of, having no time to make sense of it.

"Liv could get lost. This place is pretty packed with people. It's better if we stay together."

Olivia used her voice for the first time since she'd been in Fitz's presence.

"I'll be fine. It's not like I'm gonna be by myself." She turned to Fitz. "I'll go with you guys." She turned back to her sister. "I'll call you as soon as I get off the ride so we can meet back up."

Before Gabriella could agree or disagree, Michael spoke up, "Perfect. Good, glad that's settled. You guys have fun. Let's go."

Michael ushered his family to the Tilt-A-Whirl ride. He was eager to get his wife as far away from Fitz as possible. Olivia didn't blame him, she wanted her sister as far away from Fitz as possible too. Hell, Fitz wanted Gabriella as far away from his as possible.

Finally able to look at her, really look at her, Fitz complimented her, "You look nice."

What he really wanted to say was festive. She looked festive… and bright.

Olivia wore a red cable knit sweater, black skinny jeans, and red Timberlands. He was surprised to see her wearing her Timbs out in such a public place where they could easily get dirty. Another thing he learned about his girl was her love for Timberland boots. She had several pairs of them in just about every damn color, neatly lined up on the floor in her closet. He was amazed she could even fit that many shoes in there.

"Thanks, so do you."

Fitz was still wearing jeans and a gray t-shirt that could be seen under his black and gray baseball type of bomber jacket. He managed to make an outfit as plain and as simple as the one he was wearing look sexy.

"Uncle Fix, wide!" Kyle reminded him.

Now that the woman he didn't like was gone, he was back to being his animated self.

Fitz chuckled, "Okay but first can you say hi to my friend Liv?" He asked, pointing to Olivia, who shyly waved at Kyle.

In return, Kyle waved back at her and smiled, showing off his little pearly whites. "Hi Lib."

Olivia smiled at him. He was too cute and him mispronouncing her name only added to his cuteness.

"Hi Kyle."

Head slightly tilted to the side, "Go on wide?" He inquired.

"Yes. I'm gonna go on the ride with you and your Uncle Fix. Is that okay?"

Olivia winked at Fitz. She could get used to calling him "Fix". It was funny and adorable.

"Otay."

He moved from behind Fitz's leg and walked the short distance to Olivia and grabbed her hand. Olivia looked from Kyle to Fitz. Fitz just shrugged - the hell if he knew. Kyle walked towards the ride he desperately wanted to go on and pulled Olivia along with him. Fitz followed right behind them. Luckily by the time they arrived, the ride hadn't started yet. The line wasn't long at all. Fitz handed the teenage boy operating the ride the appropriate amount of tickets needed for the three of them to go on. Olivia slid in the teacup first. Fitz helped Kyle get in before sliding in himself, which was not easy given his height and size. Olivia and Kyle sat comfortably, perks of being pint sized. Olivia snickered at how uncomfortable Fitz looked. They only had to wait a few minutes for everyone to get settled before the ride started. The entire time Kyle laughed hysterically. His excitement was infectious. He loved it and Fitz made sure to capture every second on video.

"Again! Again!" Kyle chanted as soon as they got off the ride.

"Again?" Fitz looked at Olivia. "What do you say, Liv?"

Although she was having a blast with them, she had to remember that her sister and her family were still somewhere around the place.

"Let me call Gabriella and see if they're done with their ride yet."

Little did she know, Gabriella and the guys just got on the ride after waiting in a very long line. Olivia pulled her phone out of her pocket and called her sister. The phone rang until it went to voicemail.

"She didn't answer. They must still be on the ride." Olivia informed Fitz.

"So do you want go back on the ride with us or are you gonna go look for them?" Fitz asked her.

"Lib wide." Kyle answered for her.

Olivia smiled, "Well you heard him. Let's ride some teacups."

"Yay!" Kyle cheered and clapped his hands.

They got back on the ride and when it was over, Kyle wanted to go on again. Fitz's back and legs were starting to hurt from cramming his long body in such a small space. Olivia agreed to go on with Kyle again, so Fitz could stretch his limbs. While they went around in circles, in their teacup, Fitz took another video. Kyle kept wanting to go on the ride over and over again, but Fitz suggested they go on other ones. Kyle reluctantly agreed and so they did. Olivia shot Gabriella a text, stating that she was going to stick with Fitz and Kyle for the remainder of the time. The trio went on every kiddie ride there, after Fitz bought them enough tickets. Olivia offered to pay for them, but Fitz surprised her with his response.

"Fitz, let me pay. You've already spent enough of your money."

Fitz shook his head, adamantly. "No, there is no way I'm letting you pay for our first date. Not happening." He told her, partially joking, mostly serious.

Olivia was taken aback.

"First date? This is our first date?"

"I thought it could be, yeah."

Olivia smiled. Why not, right? They were in a public place, surrounded by a shit ton of people - including her sister, they were having such an amazing time, and it didn't matter that his Godson was with them because he added to the fun. This was the perfect first date if she did say so herself.

"I like that."

Fitz wanted to kiss her so badly, but fought the urge to. Instead, he smirked at her. "I had a feeling you would."

After riding all of the rides, Kyle could go on, they decided to play games. Still, Fitz wouldn't let Olivia pay. He paid for every single game. They mostly played kid games to keep Kyle included, however, Olivia and Fitz managed to play a few games not meant for a preschooler. They won prizes (mostly stuffed) for each other and Kyle. In fact, they won too many to carry. They had to make a trip to his car and drop them off. Olivia and Fitz were going to give them all to Kyle except for the minion Bob and the pink troll Poppy. Fitz loved the Despicable Me movies mainly because of the minions and Olivia loved the movie trolls. Poppy was obviously her favorite troll. They got some food after working up appetites riding all those rides and playing all of those games.

Unfortunately, all good things had to come to an end. Like Fitz predicted, Kyle was wiped out. The fair took all of his energy. Fitz carried him as they walked around the crowded place. Kyle was still awake, but his head rested on Fitz's shoulder.

"Tonight was so much fun." Olivia stated.

"Yeah, it was. I really enjoyed myself. I'm glad I came."

"I'm glad you came too." Olivia admitted. She stopped walking, which made Fitz do the same. She turned to face him. "Fitz, I'm sorry I lied to you. I didn-"

Fitz purposely cut her off, "Shh, it's okay. I understand and I kind of figured that was the reason. As you can you tell I'm not mad. Just don't do it again little lady."

Olivia giggled, "I won't."

"I know how you could make it up to me though."

Olivia was intrigued.

"How?"

"Spend the weekend with us."

"Fitz…"

"Before you say no... think about it, please."

Olivia was about to agree to the thinking part of his request when...

"Liv!"

Gabriella's voice felt like someone threw a large bucket of ice water on the couple. Olivia and Fitz had to stop themselves from rolling their eyes. They turned to see Gabriella approaching her with Michael by her side, holding her hand possessively, and one of the boys on either side of them.

"Finally, we found you. We're leaving now. Are you ready?" Gabriella asked, looking in between the two of them.

Something didn't feel right to her about them. Something was going on and she was going to find out what it was. She just had to do it when her husband wasn't looking because lately he'd been watching her every move. She felt like she had no privacy. The only place she could hide was in her mind and even then it seemed like he could read her thoughts.

"Yeah." Olivia replied. She looked at Fitz. "Thank you again, I had a great time."

Fitz offered her a small smile, "So did I."

Olivia turned her focus on Kyle. She rubbed his back in small circles.

"Bye Kyle. I had fun spending time with you."

She knew he was beyond tired and didn't expect him to respond. However, she did receive a wave from him without him lifting his head. That counted for something.

"Bye." She said to Fitz.

"Bye."

They usually shared a kiss when parting ways, but obviously they couldn't. Olivia walked away from him, clutching her troll doll to her chest. Fitz tried his hardest not to stare at her ass as he watched her walk away. He knew it looked voluptuous in the skin tight jeans she was wearing. He may have checked her out a few times over the course of the evening.

"Goodnight Fitz." Gabriella said quickly.

There was no way she was leaving without being acknowledged by him. She wanted to be the last thing on his mind when he went to sleep tonight. Gabriella envied Olivia. She got to spend most of the night with Fitz. Hell yeah, she was jealous. She spaced out more times than she could count, fantasizing about how things would've gone if Michael and the kids stayed home and she was the one who got to hang out with Fitz. Her fantasy always ended the same way… her and Fitz naked with a sheen of sweat on their bodies as they screwed each other's brains out.

"Night."

"Take care." Michael said, not meaning it at all as he escorted his wife and two sons in the other direction.

He really wanted to tell Fitz to go back to California and stay there for good. That wasn't going to happen, but Fitz would do him a more reasonable favor - go home - as in his apartment, and that's just what he did.

* * *

Fitz fell face first onto his bed. He was bone tired. The second he got home, he gave Kyle a bath, brushed his teeth, and changed him into his PJ Masks pajamas. Kyle was out like a light as soon as his head made contact with the pillow. Fitz then showered. The hot water soothed his aching body. He didn't stay in the shower long, afraid that his exhausted body would give out on him. All week, he slept naked because he would fall asleep right after he and Olivia finished their sexcapades.

This weekend, that wasn't going to be the case. After he hopped out of the shower and towel dried his body, Fitz threw on a black tee, a pair of boxers, and his favorite cotton blue pajama pants. He was ready to pass out, but wanted to wish Olivia a goodnight before he did. He retrieved his phone off of the bedside table. He opened the green app with the white phone icon in it and went to his favorites. He tapped Olivia's name and the phone went straight to voicemail. Fitz tried to call her again a few times only to be met with the same results. With a defeated sigh, he gave up, and put his phone back on the nightstand.

He figured Olivia was still with her sister and her phone died. Little did he know, she purposely put her phone on do not disturb. After giving it some thought, she decided to give in and spend the weekend with Fitz and Kyle. However, she wanted to surprise them. Since Kyle was already asleep, she would surprise him tomorrow morning when he woke up. Fitz was a different story. She planned on surprising him tonight. That was why she was standing outside of his apartment door, holding an overnight bag with enough clothes, accessories, shoes, and whatever else she needed to last her for two days.

She used her free hand to knock on the door. It took several knocks until she heard the sound of feet dragging and his voice call out to her.

"Coming!"

Seconds later the door opened. The expression on his face when he opened the door was priceless. His mouth was slightly agape and his eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Hi."

"Hi. I didn't think you were coming."

Fitz stepped aside, so she could come in. He took her bag from her.

"I didn't think I was either but here I am."

"What made you change your mind?" He asked as they made their way to his bedroom.

Olivia shrugged, taking a seat on the foot of his bed.

"I missed you guys and I wanted to properly thank you for such an amazing first date."

"Oh yeah? How do you plan on doing that?"

Fitz dropped her bag next to her feet and sat next to her on the bed. He leaned back, holding his upper body up with his hands. His patented lopsided grin was on full display. Olivia knew what that look meant. He thought he was getting some tonight. She hated being the bearer of bad news, but that wasn't going to happen. Olivia decided to tease him.

"Well…"

She placed her hand on his thigh and slid it up until she was cupping his hardening length through his the material of his pants. Fitz's eyes closed and a low moan slipped through his lips. Olivia leaned closer to him, so her face was right in his. She peppered kisses along his jawline and worked her lips up to his ear. She blew in it. Olivia knew that drove him crazy. He bit his lip to suppress another moan from escaping his mouth when she swirled her tongue around in his ear and sucked on his earlobe. She pulled back a little to whisper in his ear.

"I'm on my period."

Fitz's eyes flew open. Although her ministrations were intoxicating, he wasn't that far gone to interpret what she had just said. In fact, her words were sobering. Olivia laughed at his reaction. He looked like he was about to cry.

"Why are you so mean?"

Still laughing hysterically, Olivia apologized as best as she could, "I- I'm so- sorry babe."

"That's not funny, Livvie. You are cruel for that."

Olivia finally stopped laughing and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Ah, that was too funny. I'm sorry babe, I couldn't resist."

Fitz glared at her. He didn't think it was funny. Well… actually he kind of did, but he didn't want her to know that.

"Oh c'mon, where's your sense of humor?" Olivia asked, poking him in the side.

"You want to know where my sense of humor is? Okay… let's see… what's black and white and black and white."

Olivia was actually excited. She loved jokes.

"What?"

"A nun rolling down a hill." Fitz didn't give her a chance to laugh before he finished the rest of the joke. "What's black and white and laughing?"

Olivia thought for a second, but nothing came to mind.

"I don't know, what?"

"The nun who pushed her."

That was it! Olivia threw her head back and released a hearty laugh. Fitz chuckled.

"You're terrible but I'm not gonna even lie that was hilarious. Tell me another one." Olivia demanded.

"Hmm… okay, I got it… knock knock."

"Ooh a knock knock joke… who's there?"

"Mr. Tampon."

Olivia gave Fitz an evil eye. She already knew she wasn't going to like it, but was curious to find out how the rest of it went.

"Mr. Tampon who?"

For effect, he knocked on her nether region.

"You bloody well know who I am."

Crickets. Nothing.

"No?" Fitz asked and Olivia shook her head.

"No."

"Tough crowd. How about this one… knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"You're boyfriend."

"My boyfriend who?"

"What do you mean who? I thought I was the only one. How many boyfriends do you have?"

Olivia couldn't stop from giggling, "You are so corny."

"Okay, this is the last one. It's a question. You ready?" Olivia nodded. "Do you make bubbles when you fart while you're on your period?" He asked seriously.

Oh how the tables had turned. Fitz was now laughing like a hyena while Olivia shot daggers at him, unamused. She punched him in the arm with as much strength as she could muster.

"Ouch!" It didn't hurt, but did make him laugh even harder. "Hey, don't hit me. Next time be careful what you ask for."

"Are you done or are you finished?" She asked with her bottom lip poked out in a pout.

Fitz instantly felt bad when he saw how she was looking at him.

"I'm done."

"Joking about a woman's period is immature and one of the reasons why the murder rate is so high." She admonished despite the smile on her face.

Fitz grabbed her hand kissed the back of it.

"I'm sorry babe. I won't do it again, promise."

He wore a smile that matched hers, which made his apology seem anything but sincere.

"Whatever… and I don't fart." Olivia defended herself.

Fitz snorted, "Babe, yes you do."

Olivia folded her arms across her chest, "And how do you know that?"

Fitz mirrored her actions. She didn't scare nobody.

"I know because you farted the other night when we were in bed and it was loud, really loud. It woke me up from my sleep."

"I did not!"

Olivia was horrified. She buried her face in her hands. Fitz laughed at her expense. His sense of humor was very present at the moment. He bet next time Olivia would think twice before she messed with him because payback was a bitch.

"I hate you." Olivia said, bringing her head out of her hands.

"No you don't."

Olivia snarled at him.

He held up his hands in surrender and moved away from her, "Okay, okay down girl."

"Ugh! You're the worst."

"You're the best." He said sweetly.

Olivia shouldn't have looked at him because the minute she did, she was putty in his hands. He looked like a little boy from the way he was making puppy dog eyes at her. She rolled her eyes and exhaled dramatically.

"Fine, you're the best too. Happy?"

"Yaayy!" He bounced up and down excitedly, clapping his hands.

Olivia giggled at his antics and shoved him. The way the both of them were acting reminded her of two little kids. She liked that they could joke and laugh and just be playful.

Once they calmed down Fitz went from being childish to being a thirsty man.

"So are you really on your period or did you just say that because you're tired and not in the mood to have sex?"

Olivia sent him an "are you serious?" look.

"Yes, I'm on my period, Fitz. Why would I lie about that? Why do you think I'm wearing black jeans?"

It never occurred to him that she was wearing black jeans because it was her time of month and it probably wouldn't have if she hadn't said it.

"Is it bad… your period?"

"Fitz, we're not having sex regardless if it's bad or not." Olivia said with finality.

"Why not?" Fitz whined.

"God, you're such a man. Is getting laid all you think about?"

"Hey now, you made this…" Gesturing to his erection. "...happen, not me."

"I regret it, believe me."

"C'mon Liv. Can you at least take care of it for me?"

"No."

"Liiiiivvvvvvvviiiiieee…"

"No. If I'm not getting sexually satisfied for the next three to five days neither are you."

"That's not fair."

"Yes it is now quit complaining you big cry baby."

"You're mean." Fitz huffed.

He crawled up his bed and sat with his back against the headboard. Olivia stared at him for a full minute before she joined him. She snuggled into his side. Never being able to resist her even when he was frustrated, Fitz wrapped an arm around her.

"Fitz?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what, baby?"

Olivia lifted her head from his chest and looked at him, "For being persistent and not giving up on me."

Fitz squeezed her tighter in his embrace.

"You're welcome baby but I should be the one thanking you for giving me a chance."

He kissed her nose. Olivia rested her head back on his chest. They stayed in that position for awhile, content with just being wrapped up in each other. It wasn't until Olivia's clothing become uncomfortable did she get up and change into navy blue satin pajamas. To avoid getting aroused again, Fitz went to check on Kyle, while Olivia changed. By the time he got back, she was in her night clothes and tucked under the comforter on his bed. Fitz got under it with her.

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" He asked her.

"You're not tired?"

Fitz shook his head.

"Not anymore. I was until you played with my emotions."

He was referring to the teasing she'd done to him not too long ago.

"You're not gonna let that go are you?"

"Not until I cum again."

Olivia had no words for him. She had no snarky remark, no rebuttal, no nothing.

"Liv?"

"Hm?"

"You didn't answer my question."

Olivia hesitated for a moment. She had to remember what he'd asked her. Oh right, the movie.

"Oh yeah, sure."

Fitz nodded and turned on the plasma TV plastered on the wall directly across from his bed. It was a smart TV with built in Roku. He opened the Netflix app.

"Do you want to pick the movie?"

"Yeah."

Fitz handed her the remote and watched her scroll through various rows of different genres of movies until she found one she wanted to watch.

"Dreamgirls?" He questioned, scrunching up his face.

"Yeah." Olivia answered happily.

She loved everything about this movie from the acting to the singing to the dialogue to the directing to the wardrobe - everything.

"It's one of my favorite movies."

"Huh, I never heard of it."

"I kind of figured that."

Olivia eyed him up and down. Fitz knew what she was insinuating.

"Because I'm white?"

It came off more as a statement than a question.

"Yeah and you're not the kind of guy who would watch a movie titled Dreamgirls unless you're being forced to like right now."

Fitz was proud of her. She knew him so well.

"You know me so well."

Olivia beamed, proud of herself as well.

"Okay, put it on. I'm gonna go grab some water, do you want anything?"

"Um… just water. I'm still full from all the food we ate at the fair."

"Okay."

Olivia selected the movie and waited for it to load. Fitz was back in time to see the opening credits. He and Olivia cuddled for the duration of the film. By the time it was over, they were still up.

"Did you enjoy the movie?"

"I did, I really did. I can see why it's one of your favorites."

Olivia was ecstatic to hear him say that. She was worried that he was going to fall asleep during the movie, not because he was tired, but because it bored him to sleep.

"I had no idea Eddie Murphy could sing like that."

Fitz was still impressed by the actor's vocals.

"I don't think Eddie Murphy would've known he could sing like that if it weren't for this movie."

"True." Fitz nodded in agreement "They were all great singers. Beyonce killed it as usual, no surprise there. The one that was made fun of because she was thick was my favorite out of all of them… singing wise I mean. She was breathtaking. Every song she sang, I held my breath. I'm mad that guy treated her like that though. That was messed up how he did her."

"Yeah, his ass pissed me off too. He was cheating on her while she was pregnant with his baby. He didn't even listen to her when she tried to explain to him why her body was changing and how the pregnancy hormones were making her act out. Obviously at the end he found out… I wonder if he ever stepped up as Magic's father."

"Livvie, you do realize it's just a movie, right, it's not real life?"

Olivia slapped his chest. "Shut up, Fitz. You just had to ruin the moment. We were bonding."

"That's revenge. We were bonding earlier too until you killed the moment."

"Again with that… get over it."

"Not until you finish what you started." Fitz muttered under his breath.

Olivia heard him and elbowed him in the ribs. Fitz winced, but kept quiet. They both welcomed and relished in the absence of noise. Sometimes the words that went unsaid meant more than the ones that didn't.

Fitz's mind was blank. He didn't have anything to think about. He wasn't stressing over anything. Everything in his life was damn near perfect. Things were going great between he and Olivia, his relationships with the people he loved (his parents, Leo, Julia, Kyle, and other relatives) were fine and still intact, no problems at work. He was truly living the life.

Olivia, on the other hand, had something on her mind. It was a question that only Fitz could answer. It was about his past. She was afraid to ask him since they agreed not to talk about it, but it was something she really wanted to know. It just popped into her as she thought about the movie.

"Fitz, you still awake?" She asked.

"Mhm."

Olivia sat up and looked down at Fitz, who was lying flat on his back, staring up at her.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"It's… it's very personal and has to do with Gabriella."

Fitz sat up too in the position he was in earlier with his back against the headboard. His thin lips turned into a deep frown.

"We agree-"

"I know." She said quickly. "I know but I can't stop thinking about it and it's going to bother me until I get an answer."

"Does the question have anything to do with sex?"

Fitz knew he could talk to Olivia about anything, but when it came to the sex he used to have with her sister… that's where he drew the line.

"Kind of… not really."

Fitz sighed, "Okay, ask me."

"Do you ever think about the baby… you know… the one Gabriella aborted?"

Fitz was stunned. He didn't know what to expect, but that certainly wasn't it. Olivia waited for him to respond, which he didn't do right away. She watched him think of what to say. His eyes were averted and his eyebrows were knitted; he was in deep concentration.

"No." He finally said after several minutes passed. "I thought about it a total of three times. The first was when I found out about it. The second was when Leo and Julia told me they were expecting and the last time was when Kyle was born. I wondered a lot of things. I wondered what the baby would've looked like, would it have been a girl or a boy, if it was even mine, what their name would've been, would their eyes have been blue or brown… during those three times, I thought about all of those questions and more. If you're asking me if I think about the baby often, the answer's no. If you're asking me if had I ever thought about the baby, then the answer's yes." He admitted truthfully.

He carefully worded each question, so she understood the difference. Yes, he had thought about the baby before, but it hadn't been for a while. He'd thought about it in the past, not the present. Olivia asked her question using a present tense verb.

"From here on out, no more talk about Gabriella, okay?"

Olivia nodded, silently agreeing with him. Fitz had rendered her speechless for the second time that night.

"Okay… it's late, let's get some sleep.."

Fitz gently pecked her lips. He wanted her to know he wasn't mad at her. He wanted her to know that she could talk to him without fearing him. Olivia laid down on her side, facing away from him. Fitz settled right behind her and threw a protective arm over her hip.

"Goodnight Livvie." He whispered in her hair before kissing the back of her head.

"Goodnight Fitz."

It didn't take long for either of them to fall asleep. Both were physically and mentally drained.

* * *

Michael was in bed with his laptop on his lap, checking and responding to emails when Gabriella walked into their bedroom.

"Ah, tonight was exciting." Gabriella said to her husband. She had just finished tucking the boys in. "Don't you agree?"

"Eh, it was alright." Michael responded.

He was enjoying himself until his wife's ex showed up. He noticed after their encounter with Fitz, she seemed distracted. Gee, he wondered why that was. Gabriella stripped out of her clothes and went through her nightly routine before joining him in bed. She crawled over to his side and started kissing his neck. Without stopping, she blindly closed his Macbook and ran her hand up his brown toned chest.

Usually his wife would've already been under him naked by now, but he had a feeling he wasn't the reason for his wife being hot and bothered. He removed her hand that fell from his chest to his pajama covered manhood.

"Not tonight." Michael told her.

His playing hard to get didn't deter Gabriella one bit. She continued to seduce him.

"C'mon babe, you know you want me just as much as I want you."

Michael tried. He really did. He tried to not let Gabriella interaction with her ex at the fair bother him. He tried to bite his tongue to avoid coming off as a jealous and controlling husband. He couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't keep quiet. He couldn't hold back his emotions any longer.

"Do you… want me or do you want Fitz?" He snapped.

Gabriella was taken aback by his sudden change in mood. She moved away from him back to her side of the bed.

"What is your problem?"

"Why were talking to him tonight?"

Gabriella sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes, "That's why you're mad, because I talked to my ex? You can't be serious."

"Well I am now answer the question."

"I don't have to do anything you say." Gabriella sassed, folding her arms defiantly.

"I'm your husband." Michael reminded her, evenly.

"Right, you're my husband not my father." She fired back at him.

Michael closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He spoke calmly despite the anger he felt.

"I want you to stay away from him from now on."

"No-"

He talked over her.

"I'm not asking you. I'm telling you. Stay away from him. If you see him in public pretend like you don't. You are not to go up to him or talk to him. Do you understand me?"

"I-"

"DO you understand me?"

Gabriella didn't know what to do or what to say. For as long as they'd been together, Michael never EVER took that tone with her. Sure, they argued, but he never spoke to her like the way he just did.

"Yes." She responded barely above a whisper.

She turned away from him on her side and pulled the covers up to her neck. Michael sighed. This was not how he imagined his night ending. The last thing he wanted to do was upset his wife, especially not right before they went to bed. However, he wasn't going to apologize. He meant what he said and said what he meant. He didn't want his wife anywhere near Fitz. They laid back to back the entire night and received little sleep. How could they sleep when so much activity was going on in their minds?

* * *

"Shh, don't be too loud Liv is still sleeping." Fitz told Kyle.

It was the morning after. Kyle woke up around sevenish, which meant so did Fitz. Olivia looked way too tired, so he let her continue sleeping, while he and Kyle ate breakfast, watched cartoons, and played.

"Otay."

Kyle lowered his voice, but continued making sound effects to go along with the game they were playing. Both were still clad in their pajamas. Fitz didn't see the need for them to change yet or if at all. He wasn't planning on going anywhere except maybe the park, so Kyle could play on the playground.

Fitz's phone began ringing on the coffee table. He scooted over to it on his butt. He looked at the screen to see Leo requesting to FaceTime with him. He accepted. Leo and Julia's faces appeared.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Fitz." They greeted simultaneously.

"How's the trip going so far?"

The married couple shared a knowing look and matching smiles. Fitz wasn't stupid. He made a gagging noise.

"Forget I asked."

They all laughed.

"Fitz, thanks for sending us those pictures and videos last night. It looked like you guys had a ton of fun."

"We did. Kyle especially had a ball."

"Speaking of Kyle… is he awake yet?" Julia inquired, eager to see her baby.

Fitz smirked, "As a matter of fact he is… Kyle, come say hi to mommy and daddy."

He was sitting a few feet away from Fitz playing with his lego blocks and some other toys, mostly the ones Fitz and Olivia won for him last night. Kyle crawled over to Fitz and climbed in his lap. A wide smile spread across his face at the sight of his parents.

"Mommy! Daddy!" He said excitedly.

"Hi buddy!" Leo said to him.

"Hi."

"Are you having a good time with Uncle Fitz?"

"Yeah!"

Just then he remembered he couldn't be too loud. His eyes grew wide and he looked from his parents to his Uncle Fitz back to his parents. All of the adults looked at him alarmed.

"What's wrong, Kyle?" Julia asked him.

He pressed his little stubby index finger to his mouth.

"Sss, Lib sweeping."

"Huh?"

"What was that sweetie?"

Leo and Julia were confused, but Fitz understood what he said.

"He said Olivia's sleeping."

"Oh, okay. We have a couples massage appointment we need to get ready for in an hour so we'll call you guys later."

"Okay."

"Otay."

"Kyle, mommy loves and misses you so so much."

Julia made a kissy face along with noises. Fitz and Leo looked at her like she was crazy.

"Okay, okay enough of that. Daddy loves and misses you too, buddy."

"Wub you. I pay wif Uncle Fix now."

Leo chuckled, "Well excuse us for wanting to check up on you because we missed you."

Kyle had no clue what that meant, but…

"Bye!" He waved to them before going back to playing with toys.

"I can't believe we're getting replaced by you and a bunch of toys." Julia quipped.

"What can I say? I'm just so damn loveable."

"You mean arrogant." Leo corrected him.

"Good one babe."

Julia and Leo exchanged a high-five.

"Hahaha." Fitz laughed humorlessly. "I'm hanging up now. Bye."

"Bye!"

Fitz went back to building his creation using the lego blocks. Around nine Olivia emerged from the bedroom.

"Good morning guys."

"Lib!"

Kyle ditched his toys and Fitz and ran over to her until he bumped into her legs. He raised his arms. Olivia got the hint and picked him up.

"Hi." He smiled in her face.

"Hi. What have you boys been up to, huh?"

Olivia walked over to the mess of toys on the floor.

"Uncle Fix pay wegos wif me." Kyle explained and wiggled out of her arms.

"I see."

Fitz stood up to greet Olivia.

"Good morning baby."

He leaned in to give her a proper morning kiss. Not too proper though. He was mindful of the little boy watching them.

"Good morning."

"Are you hungry?"

"I am but I'm having breakfast-"

"With Abby. Right, I forgot." Fitz finished for her.

He wasn't aware of what he said until the words left his mouth. Fuck. He quickly sat back down on the floor and went back to playing with Kyle. He hoped she wouldn't probed him about how he knew about her breakfast plans. He wasn't supposed to tell her and she wasn't supposed to find out. If she did question him, he would be honest with her. There was no way he could lie to her.

By the way Olivia was burning a hole in the side of his head, she wasn't letting it go.

"Fitzgerald?"

"Ma'am?"

"I need to talk to you…" Olivia looked down at Kyle. She had some words for Fitz and she didn't want his tiny virgin ears hearing her use profanity. "... in the kitchen." She said more specifically.

"I'll be there in a minute."

"No, now."

Olivia walked away, leaving no room for argument. Fitz got up and followed her. He didn't have to worry about not being able to see Kyle since he had an open floor plan apartment.

"How did you know I was having breakfast with Abby?"

"Lucky guess."

"Lie again and I'm fucking you up." Olivia threatened him.

"I love it when you go ghetto on me." Fitz teased.

"Keep it up Fitz, I'm gonna kick your ass up and down the street like a soda can."

"Ooh baby, is that a promise?"

"Fitz!"

Fitz laughed. He loved getting a rise out of her.

"I'm kidding geez. Abby called me earlier and demanded I stop hogging you and share. She said she missed hanging out with you outside of work. All she asked for was a couple of hours. Yada yada."

"How'd she even get your number?"

"I don't know. I thought you gave it to her."

"Why would I- you what, nevermind."

Olivia left the kitchen to go get ready. She showered, took care of her morning breath, got dressed, and did her hair and makeup.

"Wooooowww." Fitz stretched the word out. "You look gorgeous, baby. Right Kyle?"

The two of them decided to take a break with the legos. Now they were drawing and coloring pictures.

"Yesh!" He agreed from Fitz's lap.

"Thanks you guys."

Today she decided to change up her look instead of wearing a sweater like she usually did. She wore an army green plain single long sleeved t-shirt and black leggings with olive knee high boots covering her brown knee high fuzzy socks. She accessorized her outfit with a gold Michael Kors watch adorning her right wrist. In her right hand she held a brown Michael Kors wallet.

"So what are you guys gonna do while I'm gone?"

"Nothing really. I'll probably take Kyle to the park around noon."

"Okay. You boys have fun and behave yourselves."

"You _girls_ behave _yourselves_." Fitz countered.

"Touché. I'm going now." Olivia leaned down and kissed his lips. "Bye babe."

Fitz kissed her back, "Bye Livvie."

"Bye Kyle."

"Lib, you weaving?"

"Yeah, but I'll only be gone for a little bit. When I get back you, me, and Uncle Fix are gonna play and watch movies, okay? Does that sound like fun?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, I'll see you guys later." Olivia said as she made her way to the door.

Fitz removed Kyle off of his lap and stood up.

"Wait up, Liv. I have something to give you."

Olivia turned to see Fitz reaching in his pocket for something. To her surprise, he pulled out a key. He handed it to her.

"What's this key for?"

"It's to my apartment just in case we're not back from the park by the time you get here, you won't have to wait in your car or outside of the door. You can just come right in."

Olivia didn't know how to feel about Fitz giving her a key to his apartment. They'd only been together three weeks and here he was already giving her a key.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." A beat passed before Fitz shooed her away. "Go eat breakfast and have girl talk with Abby."

* * *

"Oh my gosh, Liv! He is sooo cute!" Abby gushed over the pictures of Kyle Olivia had taken of him on her phone.

Olivia had been talking nonstop about Kyle since she met up with Abby at their favorite restaurant, Foodies.

"Right? And Abby he's so well behaved. He hasn't given Fitz a single problem."

"I can tell."

Abby handed Olivia her phone back.

"He adores Fitz and even calls him 'Uncle Fix'."

"That is adorable." Abby squealed. "I bet Fitz adores him too."

"He does! Fitz is gonna make a great father someday."

"Yeah, someday. Not _today_ though. Don't go getting any ideas now. I'm sure you and Fitz would make a cute ass baby but you guys haven't even been together for a month. If you two do decided to have babies, it better in the far far future."

"Abby, relax. I'm not planning on having babies anytime soon and if I do have one, I don't even know if it'll be with Fitz. I don't know what the future holds for us. If we do end up having a baby, I would like for our relationship to be out in the open."

"When are you guys gonna tell your folks about your relationship?"

"Well Fitz's parents already know. I don't when we'll tell mine or Gabriella-"

"Wait… go back… Fitz's parents know about you guys? What? When? How? Why am I just now finding out about this?"

"Last Sunday Fitz showed me something that is dear to his heart at his parents' house. Later on that day he went to see them while I had dinner with my family. Apparently their next door neighbor saw us and ratted us out to his parents. His dad confronted him about it. Fitz's back was against the wall, he had no choice but to tell them."

"How'd they take it?"

"They… took it and accepted it. At least that's what Fitz told me."

"That's good."

"Yeah… enough about my relationship. Have things gotten better between you and David?"

Abby rolled her eyes.

"No, but they did get worse. I didn't even think that was possible. I've been calling his ass and he's been declining my calls. He pisses me off. I swear to God, he better not let me catch him on the street because if I do I'm fucking him up on sight. I don't even wanna talk about his goofy looking bitch ass."

"Speaking of phone calls… that reminds me… how in the hell did you get Fitz's cell phone number?"

Abby froze. Busted!

"Abby?"

"Huh?"

"How did you get Fitz's cell phone number."

"He told you I called him? He promised he wouldn't. He's another one I'm fucking upon sight." She said to herself off to the side.

"You are not gonna harm a hair on my baby's head and stop trying to avoid the question."

"Fine, I got it from your phone."

"You went through my phone? When? How? Why?" Olivia held up her hand to stop Abby before she could explain. "I change my mind, I don't even want to know."

"As your best friend I need to have your man's number just in case. This morning is a perfect example. I tried calling you multiple times but your phone kept going straight to voicemail because you left it on do not disturb so I called Fitz to find out if you were okay."

"That's not the only reason." Olivia stated.

"He told you that too? I swear he sucks at keeping secrets."

"No… he just sucks at keeping them from me."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Their breakfast date continued the way it had been going, full of lively conversation and laughter.

* * *

Olivia arrived back to Fitz's place a little before he and Kyle got there. She was thankful he was so thoughtful because if he wasn't, she would've been waiting outside of his apartment door or in her car like he said. Since it was lunch time, Olivia made Fitz and Kyle turkey sandwiches. Two for each. Just as she finished using the bathroom, she heard Fitz and Kyle enter the apartment.

"Livvie, you here?!"

"Libby, you here?!"

She heard Fitz and Kyle call for her.

"Here I come!"

Olivia walked down the hallway until she reached the living room. Fitz was in the process of taking off his jacket. Olivia helped Kyle out of his. Their ears, nose, and cheeks were red from the cool air outside. Olivia felt Kyle's face.

"You're freezing. Let's get you warmed up."

Olivia took his hand and lead him to the bathroom.

"Hey, what about me?" Fitz asked, hanging up their jackets.

She looked back at him and giggled.

"You're a grown man, you can take care of yourself."

"Ooh feisty, I like."

Fitz followed them into the bathroom, where Olivia assisted Kyle in washing his germy hands.

"Are you guys hungry?" She asked the both of them.

"We're starving. I was gonna make us something to eat."

"No need, I made turkey sandwiches."

Fitz stood behind Olivia and wrapped his arms around her appreciatively. "Thank you, Livvie. You're the best girlfriend a guy could ask for." He kissed her cheek.

Olivia smiled, proud of herself for thinking ahead. Anything to make her boys happy. Her boys? Where did that come from? She wondered. Kyle's voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"Tanks, Libby."

"You're welcome, honey."

Olivia set Kyle down on his own two feet and he sprinted out of the bathroom.

"Here's your key back." She said once Fitz got done washing and drying his hands.

She held the key out in the palm of her hand for him to take it. Fitz curled her fingers up and pushed her hand to her.

He smiled in that charming way, he knew she couldn't resist. "Keep it." He winked at her.

Olivia swore she felt her heart leap in her chest. The key wasn't just to Fitz's apartment… it was also to his heart. He trusted her enough to give her a key to the place he made and called his home without her having to ask for it. She thought it before and she thought it now… Fitz was too good to be true. She made a mental note to pinch herself in private. If she was in a dream, she wanted to wake up now, while things were still perfect between her and Fitz. She didn't want to her dream to turn into a nightmare.

Again she was pulled out of her thoughts. Only this time by Fitz smacking her ass.

"Ow! Fitz, that hurt!"

Olivia rubbed her stinging cheeks.

"I'm sorry Liv, your ass looks so slappable in those pants." He said as he walked out of the bathroom.

Olivia decided to return the favor since she was in such a giving mood. She smacked his butt. Fitz stopped walking and turned his head to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Oops." She snickered.

Fitz let her win this round for now. He would get the last laugh though. Like Olivia promised, after the boys ate their lunch, the three of them played whatever games Kyle came up with and then later cuddled in Fitz's bed watching movies until it was time for dinner. Fitz made hot dogs and macaroni and cheese, Kyle's favorite. After dinner, Fitz gave Kyle a bath. By the time he finished, he was soaked from head to toe. He was amazed there was still water left in the tub. He dried Kyle off with a towel. Afterwards, Fitz put a fresh pamper on him and got him dressed for bed. As soon as, he pulled Kyle's shirt down, the tot was gone in a flash, calling for Olivia. Fitz drained the little water that remained in the tub. Olivia laughed when she caught sight of Fitz's appearance.

"What happened to you? What did you fall in?"

Fitz was in the process of collecting the items he needed for bed.

"No, Kyle is just a very active bather."

Olivia looked down at the small boy, snuggled into her side.

"Kyle, did you splash all of your bath water on Uncle Fitz?"

"Yesh."

At least he was honest.

Kyle fell into a fit of giggles. Olivia's fingers tickling his sides turned his giggling into full blown cackling. Fitz chuckled.

"Liv, can you watch him for me while I take a quick shower?"

"Why do you need to take a shower. It looks like you're pretty clean to me." Olivia joked followed by a laugh.

"Oh my God, you're so funny. You should take your act on the road." Fitz said sarcastically. "NOT!"

On his way out of the room, Olivia hurled her pillow at the back of his head. Fitz stopped. He turned around and looked down at the pillow on the floor. He picked it up. Olivia wasn't sure what he was going to do with it. He didn't do anything. He simply tossed it back onto the bed and continued his journey to the bathroom. Fitz was going to get her back. He would let her win the little battles because in the end he was going to make sure he won the war, which Olivia declared when she got him excited for no reason.

It took FItz a full half hour to shower and get ready for bed. It took Olivia longer to go through her nightly routine. She then got cozy in bed with Fitz and Kyle. The three of them went back to watching movies. One by one, they fell asleep. Olivia stayed awake the longest. All three of their lips were turned upwards in tiny smiles. It was safe to say, although today was a laid back day, it was still a good one.

 **Author's Note: Okay I have a funny story to tell y'all. The other day I'm filling my mom in on Scandal S7 because she occasionally watches and wanted to know what's been going on. So, I tell her and she asked me if Jake died yet. Now you already know I had a big ass kool aid smile on my face. I was so proud of her in that moment. I told her no unfortunately he was still alive. But I said on the bright side at least Fitz was still alive too. This is where things went left. My mom said "Oh I thought they were the same people." - _- And she also called Fitz "Fritz" The amount of disrespect… I was lit. I'm telling y'all I almost put the paws on my own mother, the woman who gave me life, who birthed me, who raised me, who took care of me, who put a roof over my head, clothes on back, and food in my stomach... I almost did it. Jesus had to be a fence between me and my mom because I was finna lay hands on her. Lord forgive me. I'm very protective of Fitz/Tony. I mean how dare she associate Fitz/Tony with Joke/Scooter Foolery. Then I threatened her, I told her I was telling all y'all so you guys can tear into that ass too. You know we don't play when it comes to Fitz/Tony fr. She knows now not to ever make that mistake again. Lmao! Anyway, I thought I would share that story with you guys. Although I was lowkey hella mad, I still thought it was pretty funny.**

 **Regarding this FF, I know a few of you were disappointed last chapter. You were expecting drama or it to end on a cliffhanger. I promise there will be drama. How could there not be in a situation like the one Olivia and Fitz put themselves in? The second chapter, which is just and author's note, doesn't count, so the first four chapters are the calm before the storm. Spoiler Alert- the storm will start brewing next chapter. This chapter I didn't have Fitz's parents ask why he and Olivia were at their house because they already knew. Verna explained everything she saw to them. I also said there will be a time jump, but that's gonna hopefully be in the next chapter because this one was way too long to add that in.**

 **I still watch Scandal live and I must say I'm disappointed with how S7 seems thrown together. I'll be honest I don't care about Olivia and her journey. I only care about Fitz. I only watch for Fitz. I'm pissed that the writers inserted him in 7x07 just to put him in it. It's like they want viewers to complain and hate him. He had no reason to be in it for that reason. However, I do think he should've been in it for a different reason. Instead of being kidnapped by Papa Pope, Quinn should've went to Fitz. That makes more sense to me. I don't know if Quinn and Papa Pope are working together and the kidnapping is part of some plan. I still think Fitz should've been incorporated in that storyline because at least that would've given him purpose to be on the screen. I mean Joke had no reason to be on the show after S2, but somehow the writers found a way to tie his unnecessary storylines into major characters' and wrote too many scenes for him imo. Just because Fitz is out of office doesn't mean he's useless. How is it that a former President, who hasn't even been out of office that long, doesn't have some kind of power or connections? Smdh.**

 **On a lighter note, Olivia admitted that she only ever truly loved Fitz! I'm not so much of an Olitz fan anymore because I don't really care for one half of it. I just like that Fitz is on the winning team and it's a big fu to all the Fitz haters out there who ship Ofake. The pictures of Tony and Kerry were sooooo cute! I think 7x10 will have Olitz in Vermont, however, I think it's gonna be in a dream Olivia has or maybe Olivia asks Fitz to go to Vermont to get away from all the drama in Washington.**

 **Btw does anyone watch Scandal Afterbuzz? I do because I want to hear what they have to say about Fitz. Again, I'll only watch if he was in the episode. I liked and miss the original panel with Sofia, Bamm, Kennelia, and Emile. The new panel is too bias imo. They're not as prepared. I do like some of the things they say, but from what I observed, I think they let their preference for certain characters affect how they break down the show. One of them is a major Joke fan and refuses to see and point out his flaws. She boasts up how Joke never left Olivia, how he takes charge and checks her when she needs to be, and all the other ways he's perfect for her. Blah, blah, blah. Fitz sacrificed his chance to be with Olivia to help save her, to help bring her back to the good side. He risked his happiness, so she could find hers. He's a real man. Joke does whatever she says because he doesn't want to be cut out of her life. Joke only cares about himself. He only cares about things that benefits him. He's letting Olivia fall further in the hole because that's the only way he can have her. Joke is selfish, a snake, and disgusting to me.**

 ***End of rant***

 **I'm on Twitter now** **ScandalousDr** **if you wanna follow me, I'll follow back. You can also leave your usernames in your reviews if you do leave a review, I'll see it and make sure follow you.**

 **I apologize for such a long author's note. I hope you enjoyed this very long chapter! Let me know what you guys would like to see in the next one. I'm curious to hear your thoughts.**

 **HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know Thanksgiving is officially over now, but still I thought I'd post a little something something for you guys. This chapter is not long at all and meant to be a filler. I hope you enjoy!**

Stomach growling: when the stomach produces a growling noise, making its owner aware it needs to be fed.

Stomach roaring: when the stomach makes a deep, prolonged cry (that's only supposed to be uttered by an animal), demanding to be fed.

Let's just say Fitz's stomach was way passed the growling stage. It was pissed and Fitz felt its wrath.

"I'm sorry, it's not my fault." He apologized to his upset stomach.

He was clutching it with the intent to soothe it. That didn't work at all. His stomach continued to curse him out.

"Livvie, are you almost done yet?!" He called out to her from his spot on the couch.

She was in her room getting dressed for the occasion. The occasion was Thanksgiving dinner. Today was Thanksgiving Day. Olivia agreed to join Fitz at his parents' house for an early dinner before she headed over to her own parents' house to celebrate the holiday with her family. Of course, Fitz wouldn't be accompanying her there.

"I'll be out in a minute, Fitz! Hold on!" Olivia huffed annoyed.

Fitz still heard her.

"You said that fifteen minutes ago!" Equally as annoyed.

Both were annoyed at each other for different reasons. Olivia was annoyed at Fitz because he wouldn't stop badgering her about when she was going to be done getting dressed. Fitz was annoyed at Olivia because she was taking her sweet time getting ready, knowing good and damn well he was starving.

 _It shouldn't take that damn long to put on a dress,_ Fitz thought to himself.

"Livvie, please." He pleaded, weakly. "I'm dying."

Now he was just being dramatic.

"Would you shut up." Fitz commanded his abdominal pain in the ass.

If it could, his stomach would've been squaring up with him right about now. Since it couldn't, it would unceasingly give Fitz a piece of its mind until he consumed something edible to help alleviate its hunger.

Every Thanksgiving Day, Fitz would starve himself all day. He wanted to reserve as much room in his stomach for the feast his mom always made. This year was no different. However, he never reached this point of despair. Around this time last year, he was munching on all kinds of flavorful Thanksgiving food instead of waiting while Olivia primped herself.

He blamed human nature. He, like every man, did not understand the inner workings of a woman's mind. He couldn't figure out why they took so goddamn long getting dressed. It took Fitz ten minutes to throw on a white button up shirt, a burgundy collared shawl sweater, khaki pants, socks, and a pair of brown dress shoes. It took him five minutes to gel and comb his hair neatly back. If he could spend a total of fifteen minutes sprucing up, how come Olivia couldn't?

Fitz checked the time on his watch. It read… feeding time.

"Livvie!"

"Give me a second, Fitz!"

Well that was progress. Giving her a minute reduced to a second. Fitz sucked in air. Maybe that could help with his lack of food problem. It would have to because it was his only option. He refused to eat. Hold on… actually he did eat today, but what he ate wasn't food. As he was releasing a breath, Olivia finally emerged from her bedroom, causing his breath to get stuck in his throat. Fitz coughed in his hand.

"Are you okay babe?" Olivia rushed to his side as fast as she could in her heels.

Trying to play it off, "Yeah, yeah, I'm good."

Fitz stood up. Olivia took a step back to give him some space.

"How do I look?"

She spun around in a circle, so he could view her outfit from all sides. She and Fitz decided to twin. She wore a long sleeved burgundy collared shawl sweater dress that stopped just above her knees and on her feet, nude lace up heels. Although her dress accentuated all of her curves, it was classy enough to wear to dinner with his parents' and hers. Her ensemble was accessorized by gold studded earrings in her ears and a six row gold tennis bracelet on her right wrist. Her hair framed her face in loose waves.

Fitz's mouth was dry. His brain was a lump of mush. Suddenly he was suffering from aphasia. Coming up with the right words to describe her attire and then saying them was proving to be a great challenge for Fitz. He could do it, but first he needed to pick his jaw up from the ground.

"Uh- uh you look… wow." He stuttered, at a complete loss for words.

Fitz was still hungry, but no longer for food. He had the eye of the tiger. The eye of a predator seconds away from attacking and devouring his prey.

Olivia blushed, "Thanks."

Regaining his ability to formulate language, Fitz whistled and said in his deep velvety voice, "Damn Liv, you looking so fucking sexy."

His eyes dragged slowly down her body. He wanted to commit the gorgeous sight before him to memory. Unbeknownst to him, Olivia had the same dress in white and red heels to go with it, she was going to wear on Christmas Day.

"Let me see your phone."

Olivia held her hand out for it. Fitz reached in his back pocket to get it.

"Why?" He asked, handing it to her.

"I want to take a selfie with you."

She grabbed his hand and led him to her bedroom, where a full length mirror was placed in the corner of her room. They stood side by side in front of it, so both of their outfits could be seen.

"Smile."

With a smile to match Fitz's, Olivia snapped several pictures of them. She started to look through them to see which one she liked best, but Fitz wasn't having that. She could do that shit later.

He helped her put on her beige overcoat before they left. They drove separately to his parents' house. Twelve minutes later, both of their vehicles pulled into the driveway. Olivia's nerves were starting to set in. On the ride over, she was surprisingly calm. Her singing along to the radio, served as a distraction. The radio along with her car was now turned off. She couldn't hide out in a bunch lyrics anymore. It was time to face the music.

She watched Fitz get out his car and walk up to hers. She locked the doors, just as he grabbed the handle to hers.

"Baby, open the door." She heard him say through her rolled up window.

Olivia shook her head. Fitz expelled a sigh. His stomach felt like it was about to cave in and he felt like he was about to faint.

"Pleeeeaaasssssse." He begged.

He was desperate. She could see the desperation on his face. Olivia reluctantly relented. Her door flung open the second she pressed unlock.

"Baby, is everything alright? Why'd you lock your doors?"

Olivia was expecting Fitz to ask what her problem was or complain about how cruel she was, but he didn't. He wanted to know how she felt, what was going on in her head.

"I'm nervous." She admitted softly and bowed her head.

"Look at me."

She didn't.

"Liv… look at me."

Nothing.

Fitz guessed if he wanted her to look at him, he would have to go to her instead of trying to convince her to come to him. He squatted down to her level and used his left hand to gently turn her face towards him.

"Hey, I know you're nervous but you have nothing to worry about, okay? You know my parents… somewhat. You know they aren't those kind of people. Livvie, if I thought they would say or do something to hurt you, I wouldn't have brought you here. You know that, right?" She nodded silently. "Okay then, let's go get some grub before I pass out."

Fitz stood back up to his normal height and helped Olivia out of her car. Hand in hand, they walked to the front porch of his parent's house. Without knocking, Fitz walked them right through the door. His mouth instantly watered due to the smell of turkey, ham, mashed potatoes, macaroni and cheese, stuffing, buttered corn, green beans, rice, biscuits, yams, cranberry sauce, and pies filling his nostrils. Fitz left Olivia to take off her own coat as he followed the aromas all the way to the kitchen.

"Hey mom." He greeted her as soon as he stepped foot into the kitchen.

Julianna looked up and smiled at him.

"Hey honey."

Fitz walked up to her and gave her a hug and kiss.

"Happy Thanksgiving, ma."

"Happy Thanksgiving." She returned.

Olivia stood in the doorway of the kitchen, watching their exchange. When Fitz pulled back from the hug, his eyes cut to her. He waved her over. Olivia slowly walked over to where he was standing. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Mom, you remember Olivia."

"Of course. Happy Thanksgiving. How are you?"

Julianna's smile was sweet and genuine. Olivia could tell because it reached her eyes. The two women hugged.

"Happy Thanksgiving. I'm doing pretty well, can't complain. And you?" Olivia asked as they pulled apart.

"I'm fine dear, thank you."

"Thank you for having me. Everything looks delicious." She gestured to the many dishes of food Fitz was drooling over.

"I love your dress." Julianna admired what she had on. It was then she noticed Olivia and Fitz were dressed alike. "Oh my gosh, you guys look so cute. Look Jerry, they're matching." She said to her husband, who just walked into the kitchen.

Jerry came up next to his wife. "I see. Why?"

"Jerry."

Julianna elbowed him in the side. He winced, but stayed quiet.

"It was Fitz's idea." Olivia started and Julianna finished with her. Both breaking out in laughter afterwards.

"Of course it was."

"How'd you know?" Olivia asked.

Fitz interjected, acknowledging mainly his mother, "Uh, she doesn't need to know that."

"Oh now I really want to know."

Olivia looked up at Fitz with a mischievous grin on her face. She playfully bumped her hip into his.

"I like her." Jerry stated.

She had a sense of humor. He could already see the two of them ganging up on Fitz.

"When Fitz was younger he used to love dressing up exactly like his father. Whatever Jerry had on Fitz had to have on. You know what… I have so pictures of them matching."

"Moooooooom." Fitz groaned.

"Oooh, baby pictures of Fitz. I would love to see them."

"Come on, I have some photo albums in the living room."

Julianna took hold of Olivia's hand and guided her out of the kitchen. Before they escaped, Fitz stopped his them.

"Can't that wait until after we eat?"

"The macaroni isn't quite done yet." Was all Julianna said before she and Olivia left out of the kitchen.

Fitz wanted to cry. He was surrounded by a spread of delectable food and he still had to wait to eat. What the hell?

Jerry put a fatherly hand on his son's shoulder and shared a little word of advice, "It was bound to happen sooner or later, son. It's better to just get it over with now."

He was referring to Olivia seeing Fitz's baby pictures. Jerry patted his shoulder and walked out of the kitchen, joining the women in the living room. Fitz was outnumbered, three to one. He had no other choice than to concede. He did. He wasn't happy about it, but he did. Damn that creamy macaroni and cheese.

* * *

Julianna and Olivia sat on one couch together. Fitz sat on the arm of that couch on Olivia's side and Jerry was an island on his recliner.

"Oh my goodness, Fitz!" Olivia enthused, earning an eyeroll from him.

A photo album was opened across her lap. She was looking at a picture of a young Fitz. He couldn't have been no more than five. He was sitting in the driver's seat of his grandfather's Chevelle SS, holding onto the steering wheel and wearing sunglasses too big for his face. The top of the vehicle was down. He was cheesing at whoever took the picture. To Olivia's surprise he had blonde hair.

"Fitz, you didn't tell me you were a blondie when you were a kid!" Olivia looked up at him and continued, "Blonde looks good on you. You should really consider going back to it." She was half joking, half serious.

When she initially met Fitz ten years ago, his hair was lighter. His now chocolate curls were once caramel.

Big Jerry sat in his chair grinning like a fool. His favorite amusement was at the expense of his son. Apparently so was Olivia's. He couldn't wait for the two of them to get closer so they could double team Fitz.

"That's not happening."

Fitz would do just about anything for Olivia. He would even kill for her, but dying his hair blonde… that was where he drew the line.

"Why not?"

"Because if God intended for my hair to be blonde it still would be."

Even his mother, who was a devout Christian, couldn't argue with his logic.

Olivia was about to hit Fitz with a comeback, but he beat her to it, "Just take the loss." He said simply.

Julianna and Olivia continued looking through the photo album, while Fitz and Jerry watched football. Julianna explained every picture in great detail. The last picture in the book was of three guys. She easily recognized teenage Fitz and his father. The other man looked like an older version of both of them. His hair was as white as snow. He sat in a wheelchair. Olivia assumed that was the original Fitzgerald Grant. Sure enough…

"This is Fitz's grandfather, Jerry's dad." Julianna stated, pointing to the man sitting in between standing Fitz and Jerry.

In awe, "The three of them look so much alike."

Olivia couldn't believe the resembles between Fitz, his father, and his grandfather. They were uncanny.

"Right? Those Grant genes are strong, let me tell you. Look."

Julianna motioned for Olivia to look at Fitz and Jerry. They were both sitting alike with their left legs resting on their right knees. Their brows were furrowed in concentration, eyes locked on the television screen. Lips pressed in a thin line. There was no doubt that Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III was the biological son of Big Jerry Grant's.

A loud ding echoed through the air. That caught Fitz's attention. He was immediately on his feet, headed for the kitchen. Julianna chased after him.

"Uh no you don't, Fitzgerald. Set the table."

"The table's not set yet? Damn."

"Fitzgerald, language."

Sheepishly, "Sorry."

Fitz walked back into the living room and asked Olivia to help him set the table. It was a difficult task for her to complete because Fitz was incapable of keeping his hands and his lips to himself. She had to reprimand him several times. Jerry helped his wife carry the hot dishes to the dinner table. Once the table was set and the food was placed on it, the foursome took a seat. Jerry sat at the head of table. Julianna sat to his left and Fitz, his right. Olivia sat next to Fitz.

They waited to dig in until after Big Jerry did the honors of saying grace. Fitz wasted no time stuffing his face.

"Fitzgerald, slow down before you get sick." Julianna warned. Unfortunately her warning fell on deaf ears. "Olivia dear, how's the food."

Swallowing the food that was in her mouth, she replied, "It's amazing, Mrs. Grant. I especially love your turkey."

The turkey wasn't too dry. It didn't lack flavor. It was just right. Just the way Olivia liked it.

"Thank you and stop all that Mrs. Grant crap. You can call me Julianna." Olivia nodded. "So Olivia, are you having Thanksgiving dinner with your family as well?" She continued.

She wasn't trying to throw any shade, she was genuinely asking. Olivia wiped her mouth with her napkin.

"I am when I leave here."

"Will Fitz be joining you?" Big Jerry inquired. Fitz interjected, taking a break from eating.

"Uh, no. I'm not."

"So, I take it your family still doesn't know about you two. When are you guys planning on telling them?"

"Dad." Fitz glared at him. "I'm sorry." He whispered to Olivia.

Olivia waved him off. "Don't be, it's fine. That's a fair question." Turning to Big Jerry, "We are but we agreed to wait until after the holidays are over to tell them." She informed his parents.

Fitz's parents accepted her response. Olivia liked and appreciated that about them. They were easy going people. They had worries, issues, flaws, etc, but they didn't sweat the small stuff. They didn't let the little things in life bother them. They weren't hypocrites. They weren't sanctimonious. They didn't stick their noses in other people's business, including their son's. They weren't intolerable nor perfect. They were simply human beings.

The rest of dinner went on without any more tense moments. The conversation flowed easily. Olivia spoke passionately about her work and even showed them some of the photos she had taken and posted on the Right Light's official Instagram page. Julianna told her she would love to hang some of Olivia's portraits around the house. Fitz shocked all of them by suggesting Olivia take photos of his grandpa's car to which Olivia responded:

"I would love to."

After dinner, Fitz helped his mom clear off the table and wash the dishes while Olivia and Jerry retired in the living room.

"You have such a beautiful home." Olivia complimented.

Jerry smiled, "Thanks, but I can't take the credit for the way it's designed. My wife is the one who did all of the decorating, I just paid for it." He quipped and they both chuckled.

"She has great taste."

"Yeah… listen Olivia, Fitz is a good man and I know I'm being bias because he's my son but even if he wasn't I would still tell you the same thing. I'll admit I wasn't thrilled when he told my wife and I you guys were an item, even earlier I still had my reservations but seeing the two of you together here tonight… I understand why my son chose to be with you and why you chose to be with him. I can see it in both of your eyes. He really cares about you."

"And I really care about him." Olivia added.

"I know you do. My wife and I want you to know that we give you our blessings. The only thing we ask is that you don't hurt him. He may not show it but Fitz is a bit insecure. Your sister did a number on him. To be honest with you I didn't think he would ever recover. It's been what… ten years? You're the first woman in ten years he's brought here for us to meet. This is Fitz's first real relationship in ten years. Thank you for helping him move on and healing his broken heart. Fitz wasn't in love with your sister but he did love her. He cared about her."

Jerry could see discussing her sister's past relationship with Fitz made her uncomfortable. Her constant shifting revealed her discomfort. However, he didn't stop there. He needed to get some things off of his chest before he gave her his full approval.

He continued, "I'm only telling you this because Fitz is sensitive and fragile. He has a big heart. I'm asking you… please don't hurt him, Olivia. That boy… the way he looks at you… I've never seen him look at another woman the way he looks at you. He looks at you the same way I look at my wife. I'm gonna let you in on a little secret that Fitz doesn't know about… my wife's parents hated me. They did everything in their power to break us up. They called me every offensive name in the book. They told me their daughter was too good for me and that I wasn't worth the dirt underneath their shoes. As you can see their attempts to break us up failed. Anna, didn't listen to the negativity, she didn't let her parents get between us. She didn't give up on me. She knew my worth and that's all that mattered. When me and Anna met, I was a mechanic and she was an interior designer. She was dating a lawyer. Both of her parents were lawyers so of course they loved him. I was just a struggling mechanic, working in a garage. I didn't have a fancy college degree or a lot of money. Anna's parents thought what I did wasn't a real job just a hobby. Anyway long story short… she dumped the suit for me against her parents' wishes, she married me, we had Fitz, I ended up owning my own garage and thirty-eight years later my marriage still going strong."

"Thirty-eight years? Wow!" Olivia was amazed and impressed.

"The point I'm trying to get at is… don't let your parents or other family members dictate your life. I know they're not going to take the news of you and Fitz being together well and that's okay, that's to be expected. God forbid but if you and Fitz don't work out don't let your family be the reason. I told you I didn't jump at the idea of you and Fitz dating but I also didn't try to dissuade him from being with you. I'm telling you what I told him… as long as you're happy and the person you're with isn't hurting you then that's all that matters."

Olivia absorbed all he had said to her. His words really impacted her. She realized she had a lot to think about. Not right now though. The type of thinking she needed to do was critical and she needed to do it when she was alone, away from all distractions, away from all noises. There was only one thing Olivia could assure him without giving it any thought…

"I won't hurt Fitz. I promise."

Jerry smiled appreciatively and nodded. He believed her and trusted she would keep her word.

Just then, Julianna and Fitz entered the room.

"Honey, Olivia was just saying how beautiful our home was." Jerry said to his wife.

Julianna beamed with pride and joy, "Oh, thank you! I decorated this whole place. I used to be an interior designer so you know I had to design my own home."

"You really do have a lovely home."

"Fitz, why don't you give Olivia a tour?" Big Jerry suggested.

"Sure."

Fitz walked Olivia all throughout his parents' home. Not one room went unshown that included his childhood bedroom where he tried to get something started with her. He almost succeeded. Almost but her phone once again interrupted them. At least, they weren't in the act this time. Olivia's dad called asking if she was going to be there soon. The food was ready, they were just waiting on her to get there so they could eat. Olivia told she was on her way.

Her and Fitz straightened their clothes out and calmed down before they went back downstairs. Olivia hugged both of his parents and wished them each a Happy Thanksgiving before she left. Fitz escorted her to her car. Instead of opening her door for her, he pressed her body up against it. His lips were immediately on hers. Olivia's arms wrapped around his neck. Fitz's hand snaked around her body and palmed each of her luscious globes. They exchanged frantic and open mouthed kisses. Their tongues were sparring. It was only when Fitz slid a hand up her dress, Olivia remembered where they were at. She broke the kiss and pushed Fitz back.

"What's wrong?" He asked out of breath.

"What do you mean what's wrong- we were just making out like two horny teenagers which wouldn't have been a problem if we were standing right outside your parents' house."

"Liv, they're not stupid. They know we're having sex. While I was in the kitchen with my mom, she asked me if we were using protection."

Olivia gasped in horror. Embarrassment burned her face. Fitz laughed at her reaction. She slapped his arm, "That's not funny, Fitz."

He shrugged, "Eh, it kinda is."

"I'm leaving."

Olivia opened the driver's side door of her car. Fitz closed the door once she got in. He knocked on the window and signaled for her to roll down her window.

"What?" Olivia gave him fake attitude.

"Don't 'what' me, give me a kiss." Fitz stuck his head through the window and got what he wanted. "Drive safely."

"I will. I'll text as soon as I get there."

"Okay."

With one more kiss goodbye, Fitz watched Olivia carefully reverse out of his parents' driveway. She waved to him before she drove away. He waved back even though her car was now halfway down the street. When he no longer saw her vehicle, he trekked back into the house.

* * *

Oliva was tired. Spending time with her family always took the energy out of her. She loved them, but they always made it hard for her to leave. That was why she was just getting home now. It was around ten when she walked through the door.

"Babe?!"

"Bedroom!"

Fitz yelled from her room. Olivia also gave him a key to her apartment for the same reasons he had given her one to his.

Olivia made her way to her bedroom to find Fitz lying underneath the covers while he watched TV. He looked so hot as he laid there with one arm flexed behind his head. Olivia could tell he was naked. His penis was standing at attention, building a tent. How fitting…

Olivia smirked at him.

"What are you up to?" She asked, shrugging off her coat and hanging it up in her closet.

"Watching TV, waiting for you." Was his response.

Olivia joined him on the bed fully dressed.

"Whatcha watching?"

Fitz turned the TV off. He wasn't watching anything inappropriate nor entertaining. He had important matters to handle with Olivia.

"Nothing interesting. How was Thanksgiving dinner with the family?"

Olivia dragged her index finger down the middle of his bare chest.

"I don't want to talk about those cockblockers."

Fitz arched a brow at her about her family would only put a damper on the mood. She didn't want to think, especially not about the lie she came up with when Gabriella asked why she smelled like Fitz's cologne. She didn't want to talk. She just wanted to feel… Fitz... inside of her… right now. Olivia attempted to get up to disrobe, but Fitz stopped her.

"Don't."

Since she kept him waiting earlier, he was going to make her wait. Since she made him beg, he was going to make her beg. Oh, tonight wasn't about what Fitz wouldn't do, but what he would do. The first on the top of his list was oral.

"Lie on your back."

Fitz got out of bed as Olivia did what she was told. He stood at the foot of the bed looking down at her. She stared up at him in all his man glory waiting for his next command. She didn't have to wait long.

"Take off your panties."

He watched her slip her hands under her dress and lift her hips. She pulled her panties down her legs and kicked them off. Fitz picked them up. They were saturated in her arousal.

"Open your legs."

Olivia complied. Fitz crawled onto the bed and laid flat on his stomach. He draped both of Olivia's legs over his shoulders and pushed the hem of her dress up until it was bunched around her waist. His face hovered mere inches above her womanhood. Using his index and middle fingers he spread her lower lips open, revealing her nectar dripping from her core. He blew a straight line from her opening up to her clit back down to her opening. He did it again, only this time, he used his tongue.

Olivia's hands were on the back of his head, pushing it down. Fitz wasn't budging though. What she wanted, she had to ask for. No, scratch that... she had to beg for it.

"Fitz…" Olivia panted his name out breathlessly.

"What do you want, Livvie? Use your voice."

"You know what I want." She told him matter-of-factly.

"No, I don't. Tell me."

"Fitz." Olivia whined.

Why was he doing this to her? She was a good person. She didn't deserve this. At least that was what she thought.

"Olivia, if you don't use your words how am I supposed to know what you want?"

He had her there, but his valid point was no match for her pride. Fitz just shrugged. If she didn't want to cooperate, he wasn't going to force her to.

"Okay, fine by me."

He moved to get up, but Olivia stopped him with her words.

"No, don't go."

Fitz smirked, "Then tell me what you want, Olivia."

Spring, summer, winter, fall… anytime she wanted it, anytime she needed it, when she had to have it, he would give to her… but she had to be verbal in order to receive it. When he did what he did, he would her make every fantasy come true. Right now, she wanted to be put on his plate so he could feast on her. He could make that happen. All she had to do was say the words.

"I want you to eat my pussy."

That was what he was waiting to hear and certainly did not miss the yearning in her voice. A devilish smile formed across his face. Now it was time to demonstrate his skills. Satisfaction was guaranteed. He wasn't going to make a single mistake because he was the master at sexual stimulation.

Fitz lowered his mouth onto her sex, all the while his eyes stayed locked on hers. Immediately she started to writhe as uncontrollable moans left her mouth. Fitz easily held her down with one hand.

"Is it too much, baby?" He asked, taunting her.

"N-n-no." Olivia barely managed to get out.

"Good."

He hardened his tongue and traced random patterns on her throbbing clit. Olivia tried to squirm away from him, but Fitz was ruthless. She was immobilized under his firm hand. She needed to hold onto something. She gripped the sheets on either side of her. Fitz sucked hard on her swollen pearl. He thoroughly enjoyed the response he received from her.

He didn't give her a second to breathe before he slipped his tongue in her sweet land of milk and honey. He was sure to have a sugar rush when he got done. He swirled his tongue all around her inner walls and darted it in and out. He was literally eating her out or at least that's what it felt like.

Olivia tried to push his head away. As punishment or a reward, however they perceived it, Fitz replaced his tongue with two fingers. His mouth paid her love button more special attention as his fingers worked overtime to bring her to completion. The combination of his gifted mouth and fingers had her senses heightened to the max. Olivia tried to shut her knees, but Fitz pried them open and spread her legs wide on either side of his head. This is what she wanted, right? Again, she had to be more careful what she asked for. Fitz was like a con artist or better yet a genie. He granted her wish, but somehow flipped it on her. Not that she was complaining...

Incoherently, "Fiiiiii… oh m… gknvclfka… don't… st… I'm… FITZZZZZZZZZZZ!"

Her juices flowed out of her like Niagara Falls and Fitz drank every last drop. Fitz wasn't wasting anytime. He kissed up her body all the way up to her lips, so she could taste herself. While they made out, Fitz marinated his dick in her saccharine fluids. Fisting the base of cock, he rubbed it up and down her slit. He eased himself inside of her, relishing in the snug feeling of her tight canal enclosing his penis. Olivia inhaled sharply and her face contorted in pleasure. However, she couldn't allow him to carry on yet.

She grabbed his arms, effectively keeping him still.

"Wait Fitz, I'm still in all of my clothes." She reminded him.

She thought he forgot. How cute.

"I'm aware. I didn't tell you… I'm gonna fuck you with all of your clothes on."

Olivia wanted to protest. However, it wasn't up for debate. Fitz wasn't asking her, he was telling her. She was about to get fucked in different positions while she remained fully clothed. Fitz's movements were slow at first. Each thrust stretched her walls out like elastic. Hearing how much he was pleasing Olivia, encouraged him to go harder and faster. Her mewls could made out from far and wide. There was no doubt he was giving her the best she ever had.

Fitz's back was blazing due to Olivia's nails clawing at it. He was oblivious to the stinging sensation though. The thing buried between Olivia's legs was magical and had a way of numbing the pain.

"You feel so good, Livvie." Fitz murmured in her ear.

"Deeper." She breathed out.

She wanted to feel all of him… okay then… he was going to make her feel it. The only problem was she was so warm and he didn't want to come out.

"Bad girl." He growled.

Fitz got on his knees. He flipped her over on all fours. He nudged Olivia's legs open and pushed his manhood back into her heat after he paused to admire her round backside. He positioned her so her face was down and ass was poked in the air. _FUCK!_ He was deep enough to drown. He hit her from the back, making her feel every inch of him. Fitz had no regards for her pussy. He showed it no mercy as he pounded into it.

Olivia felt him in her belly. It was too much. She reached behind her to push his pelvis away some. In that moment, she lost the privilege to use her hands. With one hand, Fitz restrained both of her arms behind her back as continued to fuck her mercilessly. Suddenly Olivia's legs gave out on her. She fell flat on her stomach. Fitz didn't miss a single beat. He did make an adjustment though. His palms were pressed firmly against the mattress to keep himself up. He watched Olivia's butt bounce every time his lubed shaft pumped in and out of her sacred box.

Both of them were approaching their orgasms. Fitz sat back on his knees and pulled Olivia back up on hers. He gripped her hips as he beat her pussy up. The sounds of moaning, heavy breathing, and sweaty skin smacking together reverberated around the room. Olivia looked back at Fitz.

"That's it… just like that… fuck me daddy!"

She could tell he was close and her dirty words only brought him closer to ecstasy.

"Pound my pussy. It's all yours!" She continued.

Fitz groaned, "Fuuuccckkk!"

He felt her walls clench around him, a sign she was nearing combustion. Fitz gave her his all without letting up. One... two… three… strokes.

"FIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!"

Olivia came, screaming Fitz's name at the top of her lungs. It didn't take long for Fitz to follow suit. He grunted as he exploded inside of her. Olivia felt his dick pulsating as he coated her walls with his cum. Seconds ticked away and neither of them had yet to move. They were content where and how they were. Eventually Fitz slipped his softening length out of Olivia. They fell onto the bed. They needed to catch their breaths before they even thought about doing anything else. Olivia was the first to get up.

"Where are you going?" Fitz asked her.

"To take a shower." Olivia was halfway out the door when she turned back to him. "Aren't you going to join me?" She walked away before he could give her an answer.

Her question wasn't a question at all. It was an invitation, which Fitz gladly accepted. He hopped off the bed and joined her in the shower.

Ding! Ding!

Round two. Fitz didn't know he was supposed to be in his own corner and not in Olivia's, pinning her against the ropes or in their case… the shower wall.

 **Author's Note: Next chapter there will be drama. I promise. I'm not gonna lie, I'm a little stuck. Gabriella will find out about Olivia and Fitz's relationship but how? How do you think or want her to find out? Do you think or want Fitz and Michael to interact, just the two of them? What do you guys think should or want to happen next chapter? I've thought of different scenarios but haven't settled on which ones I want to use so I could use some help. If you have any suggestions let me know on here or on twitter.**

 **I hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

The alarm on Fitz's phone resounded through the small room once again. It was the morning after Thanksgiving. A quarter past four in the morning to be exact and Olivia and Fitz were dead to the world. They had just fallen asleep less than an hour ago after expressing just how thankful they were for each other. What they failed to remember during their tryst were their plans to wake up early so they could go Black Friday shopping. Olivia, again, was the first to hear and be woken up by the annoying sound.

She groaned and tiredly shoved his arm. "Hit snooze."

Fitz expelled an annoyed sigh. Olivia was the one who told him to set the damn alarm in the first place. His voice was gruff and groggy, "I hit it five times already."

With his eyes still closed, he blindly reached for his phone. Even if they were open he still wouldn't have been able to see it due to the darkness that overshadowed Olivia's bedroom.

"Well hit it again." She grumbled and turned on her side, facing away from him.

"You wanting me to keep hitting it is the reason the both of us are so tired. You're insatiable."

Olivia scoffed, "I know you're not talking. You wanted to stay up all night having sex just as much as I did."

"And I enjoyed every minute of it."

They would be the couple who banter while half asleep at twilight. Fitz finally located his phone and through squinted eyelids, pressed snooze. Relieved, he dropped the device. Where? Hell if he knew and at the moment could care less. He knew he'd regret it later, but for now his only concern was getting as much sleep as he possibly could in the time span of eight minutes. Those eight minutes were just about up. He and Olivia had a mere ten seconds left before they were disturbed. Five...Four...Three...Two...One...

Just as Fitz's alarm went off again, four swift knocks came from Olivia's front door. Now the couple was fully awake and on high alert.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Who the fuck is banging on my door at four o'clock in the morning?"

Olivia was seething. To say she was pissed would be an understatement. She snatched a random discarded T-shirt off the floor and pulled it over her body. By the size and the way it easily swallowed her, the shirt obviously was one of Fitz's she probably stole from him. While she did that, Fitz sifted through the messy sheets in search of his phone.

"Would you turn that damn thing off!"

"I'm trying!" Fitz snapped back at her.

Olivia huffed and stomped out of the room. Her irrational side wanted to fling the door open and give whoever was knocking on her door a piece of her mind. Her rational side advised her to check the peephole first. She did and who she saw on the other side of it was worse than any serial killer. It was her sister. Panic immediately set in. Olivia didn't know what to do. Too many thoughts were going through her head. Too many to try and make sense of with no time. She was left with no choice. All she could do was operate on pure instinct and pray things turned out in her favor.

She quickly dashed to her room to find Fitz back in bed. His phone was no longer going off.

"Fitz." She whispered his name softly to avoid startling him. When he didn't respond, she amped it up a notch and by a notch, she snatched the covers off him and yelled his name loud of enough to disturb his rest, but quiet enough for her sister not to hear. "Fitz!" That seemed to do the trick.

"What the hell, Liv?!"

He sat up in bed. Fire blazed in his eyes. How he looked was how she felt.

"You need to hide." Olivia said.

She was rushing around her room, picking up his discarded clothing and throwing them into his overnight bag. Anything that belonged to him or at least looked like it belonged to him, she threw in his bag. She had to erase his presence within a matter of seconds.

"What? Why?"

His face scrunched in confusion.

"Because Gabriella is waiting outside my door. She can't know you're here."

Olivia scanned the room to make sure she got everything that belonged to Fitz. She only left the sweater, khakis, and boxers he wore the night before so he could get dressed. Satisfied, she hid the bag under piles of clothes, shoes, and other junk in her closet. A naked Fitz remained in the same spot, which didn't help improve Olivia's mood at all.

"What are you doing?" She tossed him his clothes. "Get dressed."

Fitz complied, not silently though.

"I don't see why I have to hide. I know this is not how we originally planned on telling her but the opportunity kind of presented itself, don't you think? Why not just get it over with now?"

Olivia wasn't really paying him much attention. How could she when she was spraying the room and her bed linen with perfume. She didn't understand why he felt the need to wear cologne the previous day. Soap worked just fine.

"I'm not prepared to tell her right now. We had an agreement. We wait until after the holidays are over. If I tell her now, my favorite time of year will be ruined. I'm not ready, Fitz. Please just hide. Please."

Fitz wanted to further argue his case. He did, but the look on her face... she looked terrified and a second away from having a total meltdown. He asked her to give him a chance. Although he asked one thing of her, that one thing was a lot to ask for. He owed her. Anything she asked of him paled into comparison to what he asked of her. Although he didn't want to, he conceded.

"Where am I supposed to hide?" He asked.

Olivia thought of and looked around for potential hiding places. He couldn't hide in her closet, it was too small and stocked with an abundant amount of her belongings. He couldn't hide in the bathroom, what if Gabriella had to use it? He couldn't hide in the kitchen, what if Gabriella wanted a refreshment. She could try to distract Gabriella while he snuck out but how? The gap between her bed and carpeted floor caught her attention. A light bulb went off in her head. Fitz could hide underneath her bed. The gap wasn't that big but it was wide enough for him to slip under. It would be tight, but he could manage. He would have to. She just hoped he wasn't claustrophobic.

"Hide underneath the bed."

Fitz looked at the gap. He wasn't as optimistic as she was, however, he obliged. In the process, he was trying to figure out why he fell for such a freakishly small woman. What he did for love. Whoa...

Olivia draped her covers over the end of the bed to shield whatever part of Fitz was showing. There wasn't but it didn't hurt to be extra cautious. Forgetting that she was wearing Fitz's T-shirt, Olivia opened the door.

"It's about damn time." Gabriella said, breezing passed her sister. "What took you so long." She shrugged off her coat and hung it up before making herself comfortable on the couch.

"What you'd expect? It's four a.m. and I was in a deep sleep. What are you doing here at this ungodly hour anyway?" Olivia questioned, sitting next to her.

"I want to go Black Friday shopping and I'm taking you with me. Get ready so we can go."

Olivia sighed, "Gabs, you should've called first before showing up here."

"Why? Was I interrupting something?"

"Yes, my beauty sleep. I really need it. I have a lot of things to do today and I don't have time to go shopping."

Gabriella's face fell, "Oh. I was really looking forward to spending the day with you."

This was her way of guilt tripping Olivia, which would've worked had Fitz not been there.

"I'm sorry. You should've told me last night. I would've tried to rearrange some things around or even cancel them."

"I understand." Gabriella stood up. "I didn't know I had to make an appointment to hang out with my own sister."

Olivia stood up too, feeling bad.

"Stop that. You know you don't have to make an appointment to see me. It's just that I'm gonna be really busy these next few weeks and I'm not gonna have as much time as usually do."

"I know and I'm sorry for just barging in on you like this."

Olivia helped her put her coat back on. She thought she was in the clear. She was almost there... almost. Unfortunately, she couldn't get much passed her sister these days.

Gabriella turned to Olivia and pointed to the shirt she was wearing, "Hey, where'd you get that shirt from? It looks familiar."

THE SHIRT! Fitz's shirt. Olivia was freaking out on the inside, however, she did her best to remain as cool as a cucumber on the out. She glanced down at the worn garment. It was burgundy and had the Redskins logo on the front of it. Think, think, think. She chanted the mantra in her head as she tried to come up with something convincing to tell her sister.

"It was a gift."

"From who? It looks a lot like the one Fitz used to have. He was a huge Redskins fan, ya know."

There was pride in her voice. As subtle as it was, Olivia could hear it. She knew all of Fitz's favorite sport teams and everything else he liked. She was almost tempted to just come clean. Gabriella and her remarks were starting to become intolerable.

"Huh, I didn't know that. I guess that's something we have in common. I'm a Redskins fan too." Olivia fibbed.

She knew that the Redskins were a professional football team thanks to Fitz. She even watched a couple games with him but she wouldn't exactly consider herself a fan.

Gabriella eyed the shirt. "It's really big on you." She noted.

"It belonged to Edison." Her ex-boyfriend. "He used to like the Redskins too. Although I wasn't a huge sports fan, I liked wearing this shirt because it's comfortable so he gave it to me as a parting gift when we broke up."

Now she was just pulling shit out of her ass. It made sense. Gabriella couldn't find a single flaw in Olivia's explanation. That didn't mean she believed her though. Something was going on with her sister and she was going to use this opportunity to try to find out what it was. Part of the reason she showed up to her place unannounced before dawn was to catch her sister off guard.

"Ah, well I should get going before the stores get too crowded."

Olivia was ready and eager for her to leave. However, Gabriella had another thing in mind.

"Liv, I was meaning to ask you before I go, can I borrow those nude heels you wore last night. I bought this cute black dress that they would go perfect with. Michael has an important business dinner tonight and asked me to accompany him to it so you already know I have to look my best."

As challenging as it was, Olivia stopped herself from rolling her eyes. It took all of her self-control and a little bit of discipline but it was done... or wasn't done?

"Uh... sure. I'll get them for you."

She walked passed Gabriella to her room. Little did she know Gabriella was following her until she heard her sister's voice behind her. Olivia, who was searching for her heels in her closet, jumped. A hand clutched her chest.

"Jesus! You scared me."

Gabriella giggled at her reaction as she plopped on the bed. Fitz winced, managing to suppress a painful groan as the bed caved in on his back under Gabriella's weight. "Sorry. Damn Liv, how much stuff do you have in that little ass closet?"

"You'd be surprised how much stuff fits in here."

Silence fell upon them. The only sound being made came from Olivia sifting through her messy closet. Things were going good. Gabriella had her suspicions, but there was no proof to confirm them. That was until a heavy breathing, close to light snoring sound came from underneath the bed. If Olivia heard it, there was no doubt Gabriella heard it too.

"What's that noise?" She asked, looking around the room, trying to locate where it was coming from.

"Um..." Thinking quickly. "That's the vent. Sometimes it makes that noise."

"Oh." She seemed to buy it. "You should have someone look at that. I'll ask Mic-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Olivia held up her heels victoriously as if she was a pirate who had finally found buried treasure.

"Found them!"

Olivia quickly made her way over to the bed where Gabriella was sitting. She handed her sister the heels and used that moment to nudge Fitz awake with her foot. He would be receiving an earful about that once Gabriella left.

"Thanks. Michael is gonna have a hard time resisting me once he sees me in these and my dress." Gabriella stated.

"Are you two okay? I'm only asking because you guys seemed a little... distant last night." Olivia asked genuinely.

"We're... we've kind of hit a rough patch but we're trying to work passed it." She admitted.

"The strain in your marriage wouldn't have anything to do with Fitz, would it?"

Olivia usually didn't like talking about Fitz with her sister, but since he was hiding underneath the bed, listening to their conversation... why not, right?

"Actually yes, it has everything to do with Fitz. Michael got mad because we ran into him at the fair as if I planned that. He's been really jealous lately and it's annoying."

"Are you giving him a reason to act that way? I mean he's a reasonable man or at least that's how he seems."

"No, I haven't given him a reason to be jealous. I saw Fitz twice, both times Michael was with me. I don't come home all kind of late hours in the night. I don't wait until I go in the other room to answer phone calls. I don't turn my phone away from him when I'm texting. I don't do anything to make him suspect I'm cheating on him."

She made valid points.

"I don't think he thinks you're cheating on him. I think he just thinks you have feelings for your ex which you do. The way you act around Fitz is probably the reason Michael feels the way he does."

"And how do I act around Fitz?" Gabriella was now in defensive mode.

Olivia ignored her attitude, "You... try too hard to get his attention."

"Oh and you don't." She fired back.

"Excuse me? What do you mean by that?"

"You tell me, Olivia. "

"I'm not the one who said it, you were."

From his place underneath the bed, Fitz could tell the conversation took a left turn and was getting heated. Knowing both women well, neither of them were willing to back down. He wanted to crawl from underneath the bed and settle this once and for all, but he knew he'd lose Olivia if he did that.

"I only act that way around him because you hog all of his attention. Tell me something Olivia, what's going on between you and him?"

This was it. This was the moment. Fitz's heart was rapidly slamming against his chest. He wouldn't be surprised if it ended being bruised.

Olivia laughed dryly, "You're his married ex-wife. Talking to me is less awkward for him than it is talking to you especially when your husband is around. That's why he talks to me more. He doesn't want to disrespect you, your husband, or your marriage."

"He told you that?"

She shook her head no, "He didn't have to. It's obvious. Fitz becomes uncomfortable and Michael becomes super possessive of you."

"So... nothing's going on between you and my ex? You guys never hooked up or anything?"

Fitz was disappointed and annoyed that Olivia blew her first chance to come clean. She was given a second one and he thought she would just give in and tell her sister the truth. Wishful thinking. At this point, Fitz was fuming. Pissed, wasn't the word to describe how he felt.

"Are you sure?"

"Am I sure I didn't hook up with Fitz? Yes, I'm positive."

Strike three! She's out! She struck out three times and Fitz was seething.

"Well… I asked." Gabriella offered Olivia a small smile. "Thanks for being honest with me. I'm sorry for accusing you of such a thing. I know you. I know you'd never betray me like that."

Olivia nodded. She was already in a hole, if she said anything else she'd only dig herself deeper in it.

"Alright, I should get out of here." Gabriella stood to her feet, holding up the heels. "Thanks for letting me borrow these. I'll return them probably sometime tomorrow." Olivia walked her to the door. Before she left she gave Olivia hug. "I'll talk to you later. Love you."

Olivia hugged her. "Love you too, Gabs."

They released each other and with a wave, Gabriella headed out. Olivia leaned against the closed the door and breathed a sigh of relief. Phew. Despite the grin on her face, guilt plagued her heart. She hated herself for lying straight to her sister's face, but she felt like she had no other choice. Plus, she didn't want her to find out that way.

Olivia pushed off the door and went back to her room to go back to sleep. When she entered the room, she didn't expect to see Fitz putting on his shoes. His overnight bag was no longer hidden underneath a pile of her belongings. It was on the floor next to him, stuffed to full capacity.

"Why are you putting on your shoes?" She was met by silence. "Fitz?"

Olivia walked over to where he was sitting on the side of the bed he slept on. She touched his shoulder and was taken aback when he flinched away from her.

"Don't touch me." He snarled at her, standing back up and facing her. His eyes were dark and gray and watery, as if she was staring at rainy day through a glass window.

Her mouth hung open. She didn't know how to react to him. She never saw him upset or even mad. Fitz, her Fitz, the Fitz she'd come to know, and grew accustomed to was always high-spirited even when he wasn't in the mood to be.

"Fit-"

He spoke low. His voice was calm yet had an edge to it.

"Three times… she asked you three times if we were involved and all three times you lied to her. She gave you three chances to tell her about us and you didn't. You made it seem like she was being paranoid."

Olivia opened her mouth to respond to him, but he spoke before she could.

"Are you even planning on telling her. Is this… (motioning between them) ...real to you? Are we serious or are we just a fling? I need to know, Liv. I need to know if I'm wasting my time or not."

"You're not wasting your time, Fitz." Olivia said quickly before her could cut her off again.

Fitz sighed. He wasn't convinced. She knew it too. With caution, she approached him until she was standing directly in front of him, looking up at him. His eyes looked so sad and she hated herself more because she was the reason for the sadness in them. Olivia slowly reached her hands out, giving him time to react. Fitz didn't move. He let Olivia wrap her arms around his midsection. His arms remained at his side. Hugging wasn't going to solve the problem. He wasn't going to give in that easily either. Not this time.

"You're not." She stated confidently. "I… I'm sorry for not telling Gabriella the truth and making you feel like I'm not serious about you… us. I really care about you, Fitz, you know that. You know I want to be with you."

"In private, behind closed doors, where no one can see us. You want to be with me as long as we're discreet, right?"

"That's not true. We've been in public together. You're parents and friends know about us. Abby knows about us. It's not like we're a complete secret."

Fitz rolled his eyes. That wasn't what he meant and he knew she knew what he did mean.

"But your family doesn't know."

Olivia sighed and rolled her eyes. Now she was getting annoyed with him.

"How many times do we have to go over this… we'll tell them after the holidays."

Fitz combed his fingers through his unruly curls.

"That's not the point, the point is you made telling them a lot harder than what it was supposed to be, Olivia. You were already dragging your feet but now you just made it more difficult. Do you realize that?"

Olivia nodded, admitting her wrong. "I do and I am so sorry, Fitz."

He exhaled whatever anger he had left and he finally wound his arms around her. "I know and I'm sorry too for overreacting. I just-"

Olivia held up her hand, stopping him. She didn't need an explanation. She knew. "I know."

For the first time that early morning, Fitz grinned. There he was. Her Fitz was back. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

When their lips disconnected, Olivia suggested they ditch Black Friday shopping and go back to sleep. Fitz didn't oppose to that. His eyes were eager to get reacquainted with the back of his eyelids.

* * *

It was finally December! The busiest time of year and Olivia's favorite time of year despite working extra long hours and putting unnecessary dents in her wallet, purchasing presents for her loved ones. Her photography studio was booked with appointments. Business was always good around this time to say the least and she couldn't be happier.

She had only one problem and that was finding a Santa Claus. She needed someone, preferably an older gentleman to dress up as Santa and take pictures with the children. This would be the first year she did that since opening her business and she wanted it to be special. She was currently expressing this to Abby, Fitz's mom, and Leo's wife while they decorated the Christmas tree in the living room at Fitz's parents' house. Fitz, Jerry, and Leo were putting on their coats to head outside and hang up the lights when Julianna figured out a way to help Olivia.

"Jerry will do it!" She announced, causing Jerry to halt. His head snapped in their direction.

Olivia looked between the older couple and asked, "He will?"

"I will?" Jerry asked, approaching them.

Julianna regarded her husband with a sweet smile, "You will." Turning back to Olivia, "There, you have a Santa Claus. It's handled."

Olivia hugged her. "Thank you." When they pulled apart, she glanced over at Fitz who was teasing his father. A thought crossed her mind and mischievous smile formed on her face. "I just thought of a great idea to go with yours… Fitz will be Santa's helper."

Fitz abruptly stopped his teasing. The smirk on his face quickly turned into a frown. He turned to Olivia.

"I will?"

"You will." Olivia confirmed with a nod.

Leo slung his arm over Fitz's shoulder and stated through his laughter, "He will."

Julia interjected, addressing her husband, "Leo, why are you laughing? So will you."

His smile disappeared immediately. He knew he should've kept quiet.

He gulped, "I will?"

Julia nodded, "You will."

Fitz smiled at Leo, throwing his arm overtop his friend's, "He will."

Big Jerry walked up behind them and pulled both of them by the collar of their coats. "Let's go before they volunteer us to dress up as the Easter bunny and decorative eggs next."

Both Fitz and Leo eagerly raced behind Jerry, shoving each other out of the way, while the women laughed at their expense.

"Those guys are crazy, are you sure you want them to help you?" Julia questioned Olivia.

"No, but they're all I have plus their services are free."

The four women shared a laugh.

* * *

"This is bullshit." Fitz grumbled, earning him a smack to the back of his head. "Ow."

"Language." His father admonished, standing beside him.

The two of them were untangling the lights. Leo was on the room with the set of lights given to him.

"Sorry but you know it is. Why did Liv have to open her big, perfect mouth? We're gonna look like idiots."

Jerry shrugged, unbothered. "Eh, I don't know I kinda like the idea of being Santa Claus. Besides, it's you two that are gonna look like idiots. My face will be mostly covered by a long thick beard."

Leo shouted down to them from the roof, "I'm with Fitz!"

"Leo, worry about not falling off the roof!" Jerry called up to him.

Leo rolled his eyes and muttered a low, "Whatever."

As soon as the words left his mouth, he slipped on a slick part of the roof. He slid down the roof with his arm flailing, yelling at the top of his lungs. Had it not been for the gutter, he would've surely fell off the roof and possibly to his death if he landed wrong. He knocked the ladder, he climbed up on, over. It fell to the ground, making a loud clatter sound. It was loud enough for the women to hear from inside because less than a minute later, they were outside investigating.

"What happened?" Julianna asked the question that was on her and the other women's minds.

"Leo slipped and almost fell off the roof." Jerry explained.

Fitz was doubled over, laughing his ass off. He was that friend, the kind who laughed first and checked to see if his friend was okay second. He seemed to be the only one who found humor in the situation because no one else was laughing. In fact, the others were glaring at him while Leo cried out for help.

"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Third, pick that ladder up this minute so Leo can come down." Julianna commanded sternly. Fitz gulped. The look on his mom's face was enough to put the fear of God in him.

He cleared his throat. "Yes ma'am."

Fitz did what he was told and even held the ladder steady while Leo climbed down it.

"You're an asshole, you know that?" Leo told Fitz low enough so only he could hear him.

"I have my moments. I'll tell you what… I'll put the lights on the roof when we come back out since I was a dick for laughing at you." Fitz clapped him on the back as the two of them followed the others into the house for a ten minute break.

Fitz stayed true to his word. When they went back outside, Fitz and Leo swapped tasks. Leo even got back at Fitz by removing the ladder away from the roof so he couldn't get down. Of course the women had to once again intervene. Jerry didn't even bother reprimanding them when Fitz finally came down and tackled Leo to the snow covered ground. He let them make jackasses of themselves as they wrestled on the front lawn and escorted the women inside. The five of them sat in the living room, sipping on mugs of hot chocolate, and conversed.

* * *

"Fitz, get out here right now!" Olivia demanded through the locked door, jiggling the handle.

"No!" Fitz refused defiantly.

Julia decided to give it a shot. "Leo, get your ass out here!"

"You can't make me!"

Olivia sighed in frustration. She couldn't believe two grown men were acting like a pair of little boys. She hated to threaten Fitz, but if threatening him was the only way to get him to come out then so be it.

"Fitz, if you don't come out here right now you better be prepared to get acquainted with your left hand for the next month."

There.

"Livvie…" He whined. "I look ridiculous."

"I highly doubt that, babe. You're too handsome to look ridiculous. You look great in anything…. and nothing."

Fitz appreciated the compliment, but he wasn't quite convinced. However, he did slightly crack the door open and poked his head out of it. He needed to see her face to gauge whether or not she was being honest.

"You're just saying that to get me to come out."

Olivia shook her head, "No I'm not, I promise."

With a sigh, Fitz reluctantly opened the door fully, revealing his whole body. He felt like a moron standing there in an a green and red elf costume. He even wore the pointy ears. Olivia fought hard to stifle a laugh. Fitz could see her struggle.

"I knew it! You tricked me! That's it, I'm not going out there."

He turned to lock himself back in Olivia's office which he used to change in. Leo was locked in the bathroom directly across from them. Olivia reached out and grabbed onto his arm, effectively stopping him.

"No, don't please. Fitz, you look fine I swear." She turned to Julia for help. "Right?"

Julia played along even though she thought he did in fact look ridiculous.

"Yeah. Fitz, seriously you look fine." She turned back to the bathroom door. "Leo, Liv got Fitz to come out now it's your turn!"

"That's because he's pussy-whipped!"

"Fuck you!" Fitz yelled to him as he leaned against the wall with his arms folded, sulking.

"You're not my type!"

"Leo, I'm gonna give you to the count of three to get out here. If you're not out here by the time I get to three, so help me God, you will die with blue balls and I will remove all the lotion and baby oil in the house because if you even think about starting anything with me, you'll be starting a fire." She began the countdown. "O-"

Leo was out the bathroom before she could get to one. He knew his wife didn't make empty threats and he didn't want her threat to become a fact, so he sucked up what little pride he had left and joined the others.

"Now who's pussy-whipped?" Fitz laughed. "You look ridiculous."

"Shut up!" All three of them yelled at him in unison.

Fitz muttered something under his breath. Just then Big Jerry walked in, dressed in his full Santa costume.

"What's taking you guys so long? Abby's opening the doors right now."

Olivia checked the time on her phone. It was time to open the studio.

"Sorry for the wait, your son and his friend weren't very cooperative." Olivia snitched.

Fitz glared at her.

"Fitzgerald, Olivia is doing a wonderful thing for the children in the community. Today is going to be a stressful day, the least you could do is not make it any more stressful than it needs to be for her. I don't want to hear about you giving her a hard time again because if I do I'm going to deck your halls."

"That doesn't sound very Christian like." Was Fitz's response.

Big Jerry advanced towards him and he quickly moved behind Olivia. She would surely protect him.

"Liv, you have my permission to hurt him if he acts up." Big Jerry said, winking at her before he left.

As soon as he got to the front, the very large crowd cheered.

"Alright guys, it's showtime." Julia told Leo and Fitz.

They both groaned and followed their ladies to the front of the establishment where the studio was turned into the North Pole.

* * *

Fitz and Leo killed it as Santa very tall elves. The crowd loved them. They were their regular goofy selves who kept the customers thoroughly entertained. They sang holiday jingles and got everyone to sing along with them. Young children laughed hysterically at their silliness. They truly were a riot and made the experience for all of the families who showed up a memorable one. Literally. They took more photos with the families than Santa did.

Today was a successful day, to put it simply. Everything went well. Things ran smoothly. Everyone had a good time and Olivia owed it all to the wonderful people in her life. She couldn't have been more grateful for Fitz, his family, and their friends. Even his mom dressed up as Mrs. Claus and handed out complimentary goodies she baked for the customers.

Olivia hadn't told her family about today because she didn't want them showing up. She even picked this particular day because she knew they were all going to be too busy to stop by.

Fitz collapsed on the couch next to her with a tired sigh. He was relieved he no longer had to be clad in that ridiculous costume that made him feel more like a peppermint than an elf. He now wore a gray long sleeved shirt and black pajama bottoms. Olivia turned and smiled at him. She was so proud of the performance he and Leo put on earlier. It exceeded her expectations which were low. She was especially proud of the way he respectfully shut down every single woman who tried to flirt with him and there were a lot, but Fitz made it clear to all of them that he was taken. That didn't stop some of them from slipping him their number. He accepted them to be polite, but later on threw them away.

"What?" Fitz asked her, smiling back at her.

"Have I told you how amazing you are and how lucky I am to call you mine?"

Fitz grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. "I'm the lucky one." He replied simply.

"You were so good with all of those kids earlier. I was deeply impressed."

"What can I say, kids love me."

Olivia nodded in agreement, "That they do especially Kyle. He adores you."

"And I adore him."

"Hey, what about me?" She pouted.

Fitz rolled his eyes playfully. She was so needy sometimes. "I adore you too."

Her eyes narrowed at him. She was not convinced and he made no effort to try and convince her. Fitz blew out a breath and rolled his eyes again. She was such a spoiled brat, but she was his spoiled brat who he knew for certain now he loved.

"Olivia, my dear, I adore you more than anything. You make a rainbow look like a natural disaster and a unicorn look like a big scary monster."

His words were supposed to come out sarcastic, but he actually meant each and every one of them. Olivia giggled, believing him this time.

"That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me… odd but sweet."

"You know what else is sweet?" He asked, flashing her a cheeky smile that coaxed a laugh out of her.

"You're shameless." She stated, hiding her beautiful smile behind her hand.

"No, I'm horny." He told her matter-of-factly.

"Welp..." She started, standing to her feet, using his knee for leverage. "...that sounds like a personal problem."

Before she could take a step, Fitz pulled her back down on his lap. She could feel his arousal through his cotton pants and hear it in his voice as he whispered in her ear.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I told you that was a personal problem."

She attempted to stand back up, but he kept her in place.

"A personal problem I need you to help me fix."

"You don't technically need me to solve your little problem."

She looked down at the large bulge in his pants and bit her lip.

"One, my problem isn't little and two, yes I do."

She was playing hard to get. That was fine. He'd let her. Her little game wasn't gonna last long though. He knew where her weak spot was and immediately started attacking it with his lips.

"Oh…" Olivia moaned.

Her hands were now gripping the short curls on the back of his head.

"You like that?"

"Mhmm…" She hummed.

Fitz smirked against her warm skin. He had her right where he wanted her.

* * *

Saturday nights were reserved for their weekly game night. It had only been two weeks since they started game night, but it was something they all knew was going to last a while if their personal lives didn't go to shit. The first game night was held at Leo's house since it was his wife's idea. Fitz hosted the second one at his place. Olivia wanted to host the one tonight at her apartment, but Fitz and Abby refused to let that happen, claiming it was way too small to fit all of them in it. They in return received the finger. Because her request to have game night at her place got denied, Fitz and Leo decided to rotate Saturdays. Tonight was Leo and Julia's night to host again.

Currently they were playing a trivia game. They were broken up into teams of two. Fitz and Leo were obviously paired with their ladies and Abby was paired with her date, Stephen Finch. He seemed like the perfect match for her, at least that's what Olivia thought. Although she'd only known him for an hour, she really liked him… for her friend that was. She liked how well he treated Abby. He was such a gentleman and he fit right in with them. He didn't mind joking with them even if he was the joke. He also didn't try to be someone he wasn't in order to gain their approval. He was simply himself and for that they easily accepted him in their inner circle.

"Okay Fitz, it's your turn." Abby stated, picking up a card with a question handwritten on it. "You ready?"

Fitz clapped his hands and rubbed them together. He leaned forward on the armrest he was sitting on. He was in game mode. .

"Hit me."

The objective of the game they were playing was to answer as many questions about their significant other correctly. If they did, they were given a point. They called it "Our Relationship's in Jeopardy". So far Leo and Julia were in the lead with five points. No surprises there. Olivia and Fitz were in second place with three points. That meant Abby and Stephen were in dead last which was expected since they'd only known each other for a couple of weeks. The other couples had them at a disadvantage.

Abby cleared her throat.

"What is Olivia's favorite television show?"

"You better get this right if you don't want to sleep alone tonight?" Olivia threatened.

Fitz gulped. He was screwed. Shit.

They were losing because of him. How could he not know what her favorite season was. Clearly it was winter. Her favorite holiday was a few weeks away for fuck's sake! He had the nerve to say autumn. He also didn't know how she preferred to sleep. He said she liked to sleep on her side when she usually slept on her stomach.

Okay, what's her favorite show? Damn, she watches like a million shows. How the hell am I supposed to know which one is her absolute favorite? Come on Fitz, think! Uh...Insecure? Nah, she definitely loves it though. Um...The Chi? Nope but still in her top ten... Smilf...Shameless...Power...Orange is the New Black...The Office...Suits...The Nanny...Atlanta…Teen Mom 2...Chrisley Knows Best...The Golden Girls...The Have and Have Nots...The Walking Dead...Brooklyn Nine-Nine...Black-ish...Basketball Wives...Family Feud...Ellen...

Wait did that count?

He was mentally going down the long list of TV shows he knew Olivia watched.

Come on. Think!

"Time's almost up." Leo sang happily before he started the countdown. "Five...four…"

"Uhhh…uh…" Fitz stuttered.

"Three...two...o-"

"WILL AND GRACE!" He called out at the last second. Literally.

"That's right!" Abby informed him.

Fitz blew a relieved breath out and leaned back on the armrest of the chair he was sitting on. Olivia threw her arm over his right leg and smiled up at him.

"Alright, bonus question. You want to answer it or pass?"

He thought for a second before making his decision.

"I'll pa-"

"He'll answer it." Olivia answered for him.

He shot her a look that she ignored.

"Okay Fitz, name or describe two of Olivia's favorite Will and Grace episodes."

Surprisingly he knew this one. How? Because not only had she watched certain ones a million times over, she made him watched them as well.

"The episode where Grace buys that water bra and the second live episode. She also likes that scene in the episode where Will and Grace flip houses."

"Correct." Stephen announced.

Abby rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Ugh she made you watch that show too?"

"Unfortunately. Twice." Fitz responded, earning an elbow to his ribcage.

He winced, but continued rubbing Olivia's arms.

"Lucky, she made me binge watch the entire series three times."

Olivia decided now was the perfect time to intervene in the conversation and defend herself.

"I don't know why either of you are complaining, you both know you enjoyed every episode."

"Yeah when we watched them for the first time. Everytime after that was... meh." Abby told her with no remorse.

"Whatever." Olivia dismissed her with a wave of her hand. "It's your turn anyway."

Fitz leaned forward to pick up a card off the coffee table and read the question written on it for Stephen.

"Stephen, this question is for you. You ready?"

"Ready mate." He said.

"What was the name of the cat Abby had when she was a child? Abby you had a cat?"

Olivia cut her off before she could answer him.

"Yep, she had this fat Garfield looking cat whose fur matched her hair."

"First of all, my hair's red, his fur was orange and second of all, you're a bitch." Abby teased.

"Oh name calling, that's a point off." Leo said, using a pen to scratch out their only point, leaving them with zero.

"What? Since When?"

"Since now." Leo smirked.

"You can't just make up rules on the fly." Abby protested.

Her competitiveness was starting to make an appearance and Olivia was loving it.

"There are no rules stating that I can't make up rules as we go along so actually I can."

Checkmate. He had her there and even Abby couldn't deny that. Still, she wanted to slap the smug grin he had on his face right off.

"Whatever, let's just keep playing." She grumbled.

At the end of the game, points were tallied and The Bergens had more tally marks than the other two teams. Not a shocker. Olivia and Fitz caught up to them, but not enough to tie with or pass them. Abby and Stephen… well let's just say they never got back that point they had taken away from them. In fact, they never got any point other than that one they lost. It didn't matter to them though. They still had a lot to learn about each other and this game definitely helped with that.

Now, they were playing relay pictionary. Again they were split into teams. The same teams. The teams would go one at a time. One player would pick up a card and draw whatever it said on a large easel pad. If their teammate guessed what the picture was correctly, they handed the marker off to their teammate and their teammate would do they same and so on and so forth.

In this game, Olivia and Fitz were the ones who were in the lead. It helped that Fitz could draw really well and so could Olivia, not as well as him, but he could easily make out her drawings. In second place were Leo and Julia. They couldn't exactly draw, but they had a two year old who loved to draw pictures, so they had some experience in interpreting distorted pictures. Abby and Stephen should've just quitted because they had absolutely no chance of getting ahead. Abby couldn't draw a blank if she tried. Stephen was actually a decent drawer. Too bad his partner completely sucked at the game and was the reason they were so far behind the other teams.

By lap four, they were all winded and needed a break. They decided to take ten. That would be plenty of time for them to refresh, use the bathroom, stretch, or do whatever they needed before it was game time again.

Fitz patted his pants while looking around the room. He appeared to have lost something and was in the process of trying to find it.

"Hey babe, do you know where my phone is?" He asked Olivia, who was munching on pretzels as she scrolled through her Facebook feed.

"No. Did you even bring it with you? I don't remember seeing it."

He checked in between and under the chair's cushion with no help from Olivia. Standing up with a huff, Fitz put his hands on his hips and thought out loud.

"Where did I put that damn phone?"

"You probably just forgot it at home. You do that a lot." Olivia stated.

Fitz looked down at her and said sarcastically, "Thanks."

Olivia nodded and stood up to stretch.

"I'm gonna go check the car. Maybe it's in there." He told her. "Wanna come with me?"

"Why in the hell would I go out in the freezing cold to help you search for your phone?"

"Because we won't actually be in the freezing cold, we'll be in my car with the heat blasting while we look for my phone which I need on me at all times in case of an emergency."

He flashed her that charming smile he knew she couldn't resist. Damn him, his good looks, and his parents for giving them to him.

Olivia sucked her teeth. She much rather go in the kitchen where the others were and join in on the conversations, but instead she grabbed her long puffy coat and followed her man outside to his car. As usual, he opened the door for her and helped her into his car before going around to the driver's side and getting in. He immediately cranked the heat all the way up and turned the radio on, keeping the volume on low. It took a few minutes for the car to warm up and when it did, they let out soothing sighs.

"Ahh, that's better." Fitz said as he adjusted the vents.

Olivia looked for his phone in every compartment she could find in his car.

"I don't see your phone anywhere." She told him. "Let me just call it. It probably fell underneath on of our seats."

She pulled out her phone. However, before she could call his phone, he snatched hers out of her hand.

"Hey!"

She looked over at his guilty face.

"I have a confession to make…We didn't come out here to look for my phone. I just wanted a minute alone with you away from the others."

"Wait what? Why?"

She was beyond confused. His behavior made her want to scratch her head.

"So I can do this."

He brought his left hand up to cup her cheek and leaned over the console to give her a proper kiss, something he'd been wanting to do all night. After a minute, he slowly pulled back. Their lips unfused as he did. Resting his forehead against hers, he stared into her beautiful brown eyes and smiled his perfect smile.

"Hi."

She blushed and smiled back at him, shyly.

"Hi."

Olivia bit her lip as butterflies filled her stomach. Fitz was the only man who could generate such a reaction from her. He made her nervous in the most amazing way. Fitz's eyes averted to her lips and a groan passed through his. He felt himself get stiff.

"Olivia." He warned.

Olivia batted her eyelashes. Her bottom lip still tucked between her teeth.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Fuck it."

Fitz recaptured her lips, pulling her bottom one from its confinement, replacing it with his tongue. Both of his hands cupped her face while her hands gripped the sides of his sweater. It was as if their hands had minds of their own because not even a minute later Fitz's sweater and undershirt were pulled off and Olivia's coat was peeled off and shirt pushed up. The windows were all fogged up due to their very heated makeout session. Everything was happening so fast. Like blink of an eye fast.

Olivia was now completely naked, straddling Fitz whose pants and boxers were pushed down to his knees. His seat was reclined as far back as it could go. Olivia grabbed a hold of his stiff cock, jerking it a few times before she lowered herself onto it. They moaned into each other's mouth as their bodies became one. For leverage, Olivia had her right hand pressed against the window and her left clutching the back of the seat as she rode him. Fitz's hands were all over her exposed body. They went from fondling her breasts to gripping her hips to groping her ass.

A loud thud was heard, followed by an, "ow" that came from Olivia. She halted all movements and sat up. Fitz looked up at her in puzzlement. His chest like hers was heaving.

"You okay?" He asked semi out of breath as he rubbed her thighs.

"Yeah, I just hit my knee on the door."

He chuckled, earning himself a slap on the chest.

"It's not funny." Olivia pouted.

"Okay, lemme see."

He examined her knee with his hand since he couldn't see in the dark. No skin was broken. The flesh wasn't tender. She hadn't hit too hard. He made his diagnostic.

"You're fine."

"Sorry if I ruined the mood." She said, laying her head on his shoulder.

He rubbed her back.

"No worries. You didn't ruin the mood. In fact…" Using his right hand, he smacked her left buttcheek and squeezed it. She winced though she enjoyed the pleasurable pain. "Get in the backseat." He commanded. His voice gruff with lust.

"Fitz, we should really head back inside before someone comes looking for us." She tried to protest, but he wasn't having that. He was determined to finish what they started and quite frankly, he didn't give a rat's ass who caught them. The risk of potentially being caught in the act had his libido going into overdrive.

"That wasn't a question, Olivia. Get that ass in the back seat now so I can tear it up." This time his voice had much more authority.

Olivia slide off of him and crawled over the center console into the backseat. Fitz was obviously too tall to do the same. Instead, he pulled his boxers and pants back up, leaving his fly undone and exited his car. Olivia opened the door for him and he got in next to her. He whipped his dick out and Olivia mounted him, resuming their previous position.

Having sex in a car the size of his wasn't exactly easy especially since neither of them were flexible. They made it work though. Olivia's petite frame gave them a slight advantage.

"Mmm Livvie, just like that. Don't stop." He grunted.

He took both of her globes in his grasp, squeezing them and spreading them apart. Without warning, he again smacked her ass. She cried out in pleasure, tossing her head back.

"You like that?" He murmured against her neck .

He dragged his mouth up to the sensitive spot behind her ear. The spot that turns her to mush. Her spot. Olivia moaned in response.

"I know you do, naughty girl."

"Mmm babe, my legs are starting to hurt." Olivia managed to voice.

"Get on your knees."

She did as he instructed and waited for him to get settled behind her. Seconds later, he grabbed hips and slipped his cock in her pussy. Fitz interlaced his fingers with hers against the steamed window as he continued to fuck her. The force of his thrusts repeatedly pushed Olivia forward until she was pressed up against the window full frontal. Her back flushed right against his front. Fortunately, the dark tint enabled them privacy. Too bad the vehicle itself wasn't sound proof. If anyone were to walk near it, they would easily hear the couple's moaning from inside and know exactly what happening.

"Oh Fitz...I...please...mmm." Olivia spoke incoherently.

"What is it baby?" Fitz panted behind her.

He was almost in a trance watching himself slide in and out of her wet canal. God she was so tight.

"I…mmm...so close."

Olivia could feel her climax quickly building in the pit of her stomach. She started throwing her ass back, meeting his thrusts. Fitz's eyes rolled back before he squeezed them closed.

"Fuck Liv, just like that baby. Don't stop...don...don't you dare fucking stop. Keep throwing that sexy ass back." He growled in her ear.

His hands snaked around the front of her body. His left palmed her right breast while his right rubbed her clit in deep rapid circles. The concoction of his words and ministrations he was performing on her was what sent her over the edge.

"YES...YES...YES…I'M CUM-M-ING...AHHHHHHH!" Olivia cried out as a powerful orgasm overtook her body.

"That's right baby, cum for daddy." Fitz encouraged. "SHIT!"

He followed her over the edge, continuously pumping his seed into her womb. He stilled his hips and let Olivia's inner muscles milk the rest of his cum from his throbbing penis. His hands were planted on either side of her head for balance. He was a little lightheaded from the heat that permeated throughout the car. He slowly pulled out of Olivia and collapsed in the seat. He hit the button to roll down the window just enough to inhale some fresh crisp air.

"Do you have anything I can use to wipe myself with?" Olivia asked.

Her legs were clamped to keep their mixed bodily fluids from dripping down her legs and possibly ruining the interior of his car.

"I think I might have some napkins in the glove compartment. Lemme check."

He kissed her shoulder before pulling his underwear and pants up, fastening them when he was done. He reached over the console to search his glove compartment for napkins. There were none.

"Dammit."

"You don't have any, do you?"

Her question was a statement.

Fitz shook his head, "No."

"Great." Olivia sighed. "How am I supposed to get cleaned up?"

Fitz grabbed his undershirt from up front and handed it to her.

"Use this."

Olivia eyed him with a look he would describe as either disgusted or uncertain.

"I'm not using your shirt to wipe myself with."

Fitz rolled his eyes. She could be difficult sometimes.

"What are you gonna use then?"

Olivia thought for a minute, trying to come up with a response. She had nothing. They could use any piece of clothing they had worn, but his undershirt was the only one that made sense. Without a word, she snatched the shirt from his hand and used it how he suggested. When she was finished, he flipped it inside out and used that side to clean himself up. They got dressed in silence.

Fitz glanced over at the poor window they fucked against and laughed out loud. Olivia looked at him like he had ten heads.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Look." He pointed to the window. "Your boobies made prints on the window."

"I hate you."

Was all Olivia said before she got out of the car and made her way inside.

"So where are you coming from?" Abby cornered her as soon as she walked through the door.

"Fitz lost his phone and I was helping him look for it in his car." Olivia simply explained.

She shrugged off her coat and hung it back on the rack next to the others hanging on there.

"Mhm, did he find it?"

Abby wasn't going to stop interrogating her bestie until she extracted the truth out of her.

"No, I think he forgot it at home."

Just then Fitz walked in, in the same attire sans his white undershirt. Being as attentive as she was, Abby noticed it was missing.

"Hey Fitz, did you find your phone?"

He reached into his front left pocket and pulled out the device. He held it up for them to see.

"Yep, well actually Liv did. It fell in between the seat."

Abby turned back to Olivia with a knowing grin on her face.

"So...what were you lying?"

"I...uh…" Olivia stuttered, clearly flustered. "Shut up."

She walked away, making Abby laugh and leaving Fitz confused as to what was going on.

 **Author's Note: Okay, I'm gonna stop it here. This chapter was supposed to be much longer, but I figured I'd split into two parts that way I could update faster. I'm sorry it's been a while. I'm really trying to do better lol. This chapter was the calm before the storm. Next chapter will be drama, drama, drama from beginning to end. Any thoughts? As always thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Below is a little snippet of the next chapter.**

"You sure Fitz won't mind me being here?" Abby asked for the thousandth time.

She and Olivia had been lounging around Fitz's apartment all morning in long sleeved shirts and sweatpants. Olivia had woken up early and was bored. She thought about waking Fitz up, but decided against it. He had been in a mood the previous day and night and she wasn't sure if he would still be in one so she left him be. She moved into the living room and called her bestie. Abby answered on the third ring. She had been up for the past hour despite still laying in bed.

Olivia invited her over. Abby of course asked if it was okay with Fitz. Olivia lied and said that Fitz was cool with it. When she arrived she found out the truth. Olivia never asked Fitz's permission to have her over because he was still asleep, which meant he wasn't aware he had a guest in his apartment.

"Abby, for the gazillionth time no. I promise you, he won't care that you're here."


End file.
